


Famille recomposée

by Lili76



Series: Nouvelle génération [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Friendship, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Next Generation, Next-Gen, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 49
Words: 53,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29940318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lili76/pseuds/Lili76
Summary: Suite de "Nouvelle génération". Après les évènements tragiques qui ont accompagnée son arrivée à Poudlard en tant que professeur, Harry pense que désormais le reste de l'année se passera bien. Après tout, il reprend sa vie en main, il s'est trouvé un nouvel ami, et ses complices de toujours sont présents. Jusqu'à ce que... la guerre se rappelle à lui...
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Nouvelle génération [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201910
Kudos: 6





	1. Feu

_Nous sommes au moment où précédemment Harry et Drago ont retrouvé Albus et Scorpius indemnes dans la forêt interdite, sains et saufs, en compagnie de la jeune Anna Nott._

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie, Pansy se précipita vers eux, pour prendre en charge les trois enfants. Il apparut rapidement qu'ils allaient parfaitement bien. Ils n'avaient pas reçu de sorts d'oubliettes comme les autres avant eux, et ils purent assurer que leur agresseur était une femme avec des cicatrices sur le visage, et qu'elle était seule.

Albus, tendu, attendait les reproches de son père, mais ils ne vinrent jamais. Au lieu de quoi, Harry s'installa à ses côtés, en soupirant.  
Anna et Scorpius dormaient après avoir reçu une fiole de potion de sommeil sans rêves. Joshua était toujours plongé dans son coma magique. Pansy vaquait à ses occupations et Drago était parti prendre une douche rapide pendant que son fils dormait, le laissant sous la garde attentive de son ancien rival.  
Ainsi donc, le père et le fils étaient seuls.  
\- Albus. Je ne vais pas te reprocher ce que tu as fait, parce que tu t'es montré courageux et que tu as sauvé tes camarades. Cependant, si jamais il devait se produire quelque chose de ce style à nouveau, j'aimerais que tu viennes me voir avant de prendre des risques.  
Albus baissa la tête, et hocha la tête silencieusement.

Harry se laissa aller en arrière pour observer Scorpius qui dormait dans le lit voisin.  
\- Tu l'aimes beaucoup n'est-ce-pas ?  
Albus se raidit et leva les yeux, plein de défi.  
\- C'est mon meilleur ami.  
Harry sourit, et hocha la tête.  
\- Alors ne laisse personne vous séparer.

Le garçon sursauta et dévisagea son père, yeux écarquillés. Il s'était visiblement attendu à autre chose.  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Vraiment. Sans l'amitié de Ron et d'Hermione, je n'aurais probablement pas survécu à la guerre tu sais. Les choses auraient été bien différentes.

Le père et le fils restèrent un long moment en silence, perdus dans leur pensés, éclairés uniquement par la lueur du feu de cheminée alors que la nuit tombait.  
Albus bailla et cligna des yeux avant de poser une question qui le hantait d'une toute petite voix.  
\- Et maman ?  
Harry pinça les lèvres et soupira.  
\- C'est une autre histoire mon grand.  
\- Elle ne m'aime pas.  
Le Sauveur ferma les yeux douloureusement, haïssant Ginny de toute son âme à cet instant. Sans répondre, il enlaça son fils, si jeune, si innocent, pour essayer de le réconforter. Il ne voulait pas lui mentir, pas après lui avait demandé de se montrer honnête avec lui. Et lui affirmer que Ginny l'aimait serait mentir : son comportement avait prouvé qu'elle n'avait aucune considération pour son second enfant.

Sentant Albus qui s'endormait, il lui fit avaler un peu de potion de sommeil sans rêves, et l'installa au mieux, embrassant son front avec tendresse. Il le borda et remonta la couverture sur le corps mince de Scorpius sur le lit voisin avant de se retourner.

Il sursauta en se rendant compte que Drago était à l'entrée de l'infirmerie et qu'il l'observait d'un air indéchiffrable.  
Finalement, le blond eut un léger sourire.  
\- Ils iront bien.  
Harry acquiesça.  
\- Visiblement.  
Drago ricana.  
\- Voyons Potter. Nous avons surmonté bien pire, sans avoir été préparés.  
Ils échangèrent un sourire complice et après un dernier regard sur leurs enfants, ils quittèrent l'infirmerie à pas lents. Ils avaient l'un et l'autre besoin de repos, après toutes ces émotions fortes et ces heures de recherches infructueuses.

Le lendemain matin, ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle ensemble et s'installèrent tranquillement. A leurs côtés, Hermione et Ron échangèrent un regard amusé, tandis que Neville était en pleine conversation avec Minerva.  
Harry promena son regard sur les tablée d'élèves et s'arrêta un instant sur les Gryffondor. James semblait insupportablement satisfait de lui-même, et Harry supposa qu'il avait envoyé un courrier à Ginny pour se plaindre.  
Sa bouche se tordit en grimace écœurée, et il renifla. Drago suivit son regard et se pencha vers lui.  
\- Tu devrais te calmer un peu Potter. Prends le temps de laisser retomber la colère avant d'agir pour une fois…  
\- Il ne sait pas que nous avons retrouvé son frère, et il parade comme s'il… était satisfait !  
\- Laisse Blaise s'occuper de ta rouquine insupportable, et tu verras qu'il comprendra vite qu'il doit rentrer dans le rang.  
\- Je ne vois pas en quoi…  
\- Blaise va empêcher la belette femelle de faire main basse sur tes possessions et tes coffres. Elle va devoir revoir son train de vie à la baisse, et laisse moi te dire qu'il cessera de jouer au petit roi.  
\- Ou il sera encore plus… infect que maintenant.

Drago ricana.  
\- Te souviens tu de comment j'étais à son âge ?  
\- Un insupportable connard ?  
\- Et tu penses que j'étais comme ça pourquoi ?  
Harry se laissa aller en arrière dans son siège pour dévisager Drago avec intensité. Puis il haussa les épaules, avec un léger sourire amusé, attendant la réponse du blond.  
\- Potter. Mon père était riche à en crever, et j'obtenais tout ce que je voulais. Le moindre mot de ma part et... je gagnais. Toujours. C'est ce que ta femme fait avec James : elle refuse toute punition. Elle lui donne toujours raison et lui offre tout ce qu'il espère avant même qu'il n'essaie de le demander.  
\- Tu as changé Malefoy. Vraiment changé.  
Le blond laissa échapper un petit rire amusé. Il se pencha vers Harry.  
\- Donc tu vois, si j'ai pu changer, ton fils n'est pas perdu.

Harry sembla troublé un instant. Il dévisagea avec attention Drago, et il hocha la tête avec sérieux.  
\- Merci.  
Il allait ajouter quelque chose, mais Ron se tourna vers eux et appela Harry, le faisant sursauter. Les joues légèrement rouges, le professeur aux yeux verts détourna son attention du blond pour répondre au roux.  
\- Tu m'accompagnes à la sortie de Poudlard Harry ? Maintenant que tout est terminé et que les enfants sont en sécurité, je n'ai plus vraiment de raisons de prolonger mon séjour !  
Son ami hocha la tête sans répondre, avec un léger sourire gêné. Sans s'en rendre compte, Ron continua.  
\- D'ailleurs, tu pourrais voir avec Parkinson pour qu'elle me tienne au courant de l'état du gamin Goyle ?

Hermione l'interrompit en levant les yeux au ciel.  
\- Tu n'as pas besoin de déranger Pansy ! Je peux très bien te tenir au courant ! Tu te souviens que nous sommes mariés ?  
Harry gloussa et Ron, boudeur, haussa les épaules.  
\- Hey ! C'est toi qui ne veut pas que je ramène de travail à la maison ! Je t'obéis c'est tout.


	2. Agonie

Harry était installé devant le lac noir, assis à même le sol, regardant l'eau sombre pensivement. A ses côtés, Blaise Zabini, dans un très chic costume de luxe détonnait. Sa place aurait plus été dans un bureau luxueux qu'au bord d'un lac… Lui aussi s'était assis à même le sol, comme s'il avait l'habitude dans ses vêtements hors de prix de se comporter ainsi.

L'avocat était venu parler avec son tout nouveau client. Et il lui avait annoncé qu'il ne lui demanderait pas un centime. Harry avait été celui qui avait sauvé les enfants, ceux qui étaient considérés comme enfants de Mangemorts même si ça n'avait jamais été le cas, ajoutant une dette de plus à celle que le monde magique dans son ensemble lui devait pour avoir détruit Voldemort.  
Après les formules de politesse d'usage, Blaise avait demandé au Sauveur de parler de son mariage, et Harry s'était renfermé, plongé dans ses pensées. Habitué aux drames domestiques, Blaise attendait patiemment. Finalement, Harry prit la parole.  
\- Ce mariage a été une lente agonie dès le début. Dès le moment où j'ai refusé d'être une marionnette que Ginny pourrait manipuler à sa guise. Je ne suis pas dupe, même si je suppose que tout le monde pense que je suis aveugle à ce qui se passe chez moi… Elle a toujours voulu que je sois sur le devant de la scène et elle ne m'a jamais pardonné de refuser tous les honneurs.  
\- Elle voulait la célébrité ?  
\- Chaque bal du Ministère que je refusais donnait lieu à des scènes de ménage terribles. Sans les enfants…  
\- Pourquoi avoir fait des enfants, Potter ? Tu n'es pas stupide, pourtant. Je sais... nous savions tous que tu voulais une famille plus que tout, mais tu aurais pu avoir n'importe qui d'autre.  
\- James est arrivé plus tôt que prévu. Je... Ginny jouait au Quidditch, elle travaillait comme reporter sportif pendant la saison basse. Et puis un jour, elle a démissionné de tout et m'a annoncé sa grossesse.

Blaise soupira et détourna le regard. Il savait que sa prochaine question pourrait être mal perçue.  
\- Je m'excuse de poser cette question, mais... Es-tu certain de la paternité de James ?  
Harry eut un rire désabusé.  
\- Oh crois-moi je me suis posé cette question parfois. Mais James est mon portrait craché et celui de mon père. Physiquement je ne peux pas le renier... et j'avoue que c'est horrible de penser ça, mais les récents évènements me font regretter qu'il ne puisse y avoir aucun doute.  
L'avocat garda le silence quelques instants. Il entendit Harry soupirer, et le Sauveur reprit d'une voix rauque.

\- Je suis devenu Auror parce que je ne voyais aucun autre destin pour moi. C'était ce que j'avais voulu faire quand j'ai rencontré pour la première fois des Aurors, et qu'ils ont risqué leurs vies pour me protéger. J'ai été fasciné à l'époque, et... Je sais pas... Avant la fin de la guerre, j'ai gardé cette réponse, parce que je ne pensais pas survivre. J'aurais du mourir, normalement. Et après la mort de Voldemort... j'étais trop fatigué pour chercher autre chose. J'ai fait ce qu'on attendait de moi.  
\- Potter... Personne ne t'aurais reproché de prendre le temps de te décider.  
\- J'avais promis à Ron d'y aller avec lui. Et Ginny insistait tellement. Elle me voyait déjà Chef des Aurors alors même que je n'étais pas encore entré en formation.  
\- Mais tu aimais ton métier ?  
\- Il paraît que j'excellais. Je me suis donné à fond, j'ai enchaîné les gardes et les heures supplémentaires. Je ne sais même plus pourquoi, finalement, parce que j'ai manqué tant de choses... J'aurais aimé voir grandir mes enfants.

Blaise jeta un bref regard vers Harry.  
\- Et tout ce temps, que faisait ta femme ?  
Harry renifla.  
\- Je sais que je suis naïf. Et stupide. Mais pas au point de ne pas me rendre compte qu'elle menait la grande vie. Elle dépensait ma fortune, pour s'occuper je suppose, puisqu'elle n'a jamais voulu retravailler même quand les enfants sont tous entrés à l'école.  
\- Personne ne pense que tu es stupide, Potter.  
Harry laissa échapper un ricanement.  
\- Quand j'ai découvert ce qu'elle faisait à Albus... Ce que James faisait ici... Torturer des Serpentard, se proclamer meilleur que les autres... Malefoy m'a ouvert les yeux.  
\- Drago ? Mais...  
\- Nos fils sont amis. Meilleurs amis même. C'est grâce à Scorpius que j'ai su qu'Albus avait des ennuis. Parce que Minerva ne voulait pas me déranger.

L'amertume dans la voix de l'homme se faisait clairement entendre, et Blaise serra les mâchoires en se rendant compte que le petit jeu joué par la future ex-Madame Potter aurait pu avoir des conséquences tragiques.

\- Quand j'ai compris que Malefoy n'aurait pas le poste à cause de la marque sur son bras, j'ai accepté de postuler avec lui. Cette fichue guerre a suffisamment fait de ravages et c'est ceux qui sont restés planqués qui... se vengent aujourd'hui ! Et ça a été la meilleure décision de ma vie.  
\- Tu es devenu professeur pour aider Drago ?  
L'incrédulité était clairement perceptible dans la voix de Blaise.  
\- Non ! C'était... je sais pas. Une chance à saisir. J'ai l'impression d'avoir enfin trouvé ce qui me rend heureux.  
Blaise lui jeta un regard indéchiffrable et hocha la tête.  
\- Quelle a été la réaction de ta femme ?  
\- En plus de continuer de martyriser Albus ? En plus de demander à ce qu'il soit changé de maison parce que selon elle être à Serpentard était une honte ? Elle a été voir le Ministre pour me faire réintégrer en tant que chef des Aurors. Ce que je n'ai jamais voulu. J'ai démissionné immédiatement.

Blaise afficha un sourire carnassier.  
\- Tu es le chef de famille Potter, mon cher. Ce qui implique que ta femme a méprisé les traditions en s'immisçant dans tes affaires personnelles. La majeure partie du Magenmagot est très attachée aux traditions, après tout, ils ont eu leur siège par héritage familial et viennent de familles sang-pur. De plus, demander à changer de maison est quelque chose d'inédit. Personne n'a jamais osé suggérer une telle chose ! Et parmi les dirigeants du monde magique, bon nombre viennent de la maison Serpentard et en sont fiers malgré les ravages causés par… le Seigneur des Ténèbres.  
Harry hocha la tête, les yeux perdus sur le lac. Blaise poursuivit.  
\- Tu as des preuves de son comportement avec Albus ?  
\- Elle lui a envoyé des lettres. Je crois qu'il les a gardé.  
\- Parfait. Tu me les remettras.

Harry soupira. Il avait conscience que son mariage était mort mais il culpabilisait quelque part à l'idée de mettre Ginny à terre impitoyablement.  
Blaise se pencha vers lui.  
\- Si tu comptes avoir de la pitié pour la rouquine, oublies ça. Elle est venue ici avec son avocat, dans l'idée de te tendre un piège pour te faire porter toutes les fautes. Elle veut te priver de tes enfants, et récupérer l'argent de tes parents et de ton parrain. Pour une fois dans ta vie, Potter, oublies que tu es un Gryffondor sentimental, et pense à toi. A tes enfants. Tes amis ne te tourneront pas le dos parce que tu t'es défendu.

Vaincu, Harry hocha tristement la tête. Blaise avait raison bien évidemment.


	3. Nuit

Après la visite de Blaise, Harry s'était retranché dans la tour d'Astronomie avec une bouteille d'alcool. S'il y avait un jour pour s'enivrer, c'était probablement le moment idéal.  
Il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu tant de temps. D'avoir manqué quelque chose, raté sa vie.

En entendant des pas derrière lui, il soupira mais n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui venait le rejoindre. Son collègue se laissa tomber à ses côtés, et le dévisagea.  
\- Tu veux en parler ?  
Harry ricana, désabusé.  
\- Parler de quoi ?  
\- De ce qui te pousse à t'isoler ici pour boire. Ce n'est pas ton style…

Harry ferma les yeux et posa son front sur le garde-corps glacé. Il soupira lourdement.  
\- J'ai pas spécialement envie de parler du fait que j'ai raté ma vie...  
Drago lui jeta un regard en coin et gloussa, décidé à ne pas laisser l'idiot se tenant à ses côtés plonger dans la dépression pour une faute qui n'était pas la sienne.  
\- Tu n'as pas l'impression d'être un peu dramatique ?  
\- J'ai épousé une femme que je n'aimais pas vraiment... Et j'en paie le prix.  
\- Si tu ne l'aimais pas... Pourquoi l'avoir épousé ?

Harry vida son verre, et soupira. Les yeux fixés sur le parc de Poudlard, il marmonna une réponse d'une voix qui commençait déjà à être un peu pâteuse.  
\- Je venais de... le tuer. J'étais perdu, seul. Je voulais une famille et Ginny m'offrait tout ça. Elle... Elle disait qu'elle était amoureuse de moi depuis toujours, et... j'ai pensé que ça serait suffisant. Tout le monde s'attendait à ce que je l'épouse, parce qu'elle ressemble à ma mère et moi à mon père.  
\- Sérieux Potter ? C'est juste gerbant !  
\- De quoi ?  
\- De vouloir recréer le couple de tes parents ! Je sais que... qu'ils t'ont manqué et tout ça mais de là à chercher le sosie de ta mère c'est stupide !

Le Sauveur se resservit un verre en ricanant.  
\- Je n'ai jamais trouvé que ma mère ressemblait à Ginny. C'est juste ce qu'on me disait toujours quand on nous voyait ensemble. C'était... étrange.  
\- Étrange ? Flippant ouais ! Et la belette femelle, elle en disait quoi ?  
Haussant les épaules, Harry détourna le regard et ne répondit pas, et Drago devina que la rouquine devait se rengorger et prendre ça pour le plus beau compliment du monde.

D'un coup, Harry se tourna vers Drago.  
\- Pourquoi Blaise s'est spécialisé dans les divorces ?  
\- Sa mère lui a tout appris.  
\- Elle est avocate ?  
Drago ricana, et secoua la tête.  
\- Absolument pas. J'ai juste arrêté de compter ses divorces à son neuvième mariage.  
Harry resta bouche ouverte un long moment avant de reprendre ses esprits et de sourire d'un air un peu niais.  
\- Sois certain que je n'irais jamais jusque là Malefoy. Une seule tentative m'a vacciné je pense. Le mariage c'est pas pour moi.

Harry but un peu plus, sentant l'alcool le réchauffer et embrumer ses pensées confortablement. L'ivresse qui montait lui faisait oublier Ginny et ses cris, le procès pénible à venir, la conversation qu'il devrait avoir avec ses enfants et le comportement de James.  
\- Et toi Malefoy ? Tu comptes te marier de nouveau ?  
Le blond laissa passer un long moment avant de répondre, si bien que Harry crut qu'il allait esquiver la question. Cependant, il finit par s'exprimer, de sa voix traînante.  
\- Pas vraiment non. J'ai rempli mon devoir et fait un héritier. Maintenant... je peux vivre librement.

Le Sauveur leva le nez vers le ciel qui s'obscurcissait, regardant la nuit tomber.  
\- Tu te sens jamais seul ? J'veux dire j'aimais pas Ginny comme j'l'aurais dû mais... je me suis habitué à elle. Dormir seul c'est... étrange.  
\- Prends un chat. Ou un chien.  
La réponse pleine de sarcasme le fit rire, et il gloussa longuement, observant d'un œil distrait les premières étoiles apparaître dans le ciel.

La main un peu tremblante, Harry posa son verre et grogna en se frottant le front.  
\- Je suis ivre je crois. Je vais avoir une sacré gueule de bois demain matin.  
\- Potter... Nous sommes des sorciers et je suis un Maître des potions je te rappelle.  
Le brun eut un large sourire, et Drago ne put s'empêcher de lui répondre. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu ce sourire sur le visage de Harry Potter. Un sourire large et sincère, lumineux, presque enfantin. Un sourire spontané, qui le rajeunissait terriblement, et le ramenait à l'époque de Poudlard alors qu'ils étaient encore adolescents.  
L'instant passa rapidement, et le sourire disparut pour laisser place à la tristesse.

\- James... il était pas comme ça petit. C'était un chouette gosse. Exubérant, câlin. Comment j'ai pu ne pas me rendre compte qu'il changeait à ce point ?  
\- Potter…  
\- Non ! Je suis certain que si Scorpius changeait de comportement, tu le verrais tout de suite toi ! Moi… Si tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'Albus avait des problèmes, je n'aurais rien su ! Merlin seul sait ce qui aurait pu se produire.  
\- Albus est un gosse solide. Il te ressemble Potter. Regarde, il n'a pas hésité à aller dans la forêt interdite pour aller chercher mon fils…

Harry passa la main dans ses cheveux en bataille, ignorant la remarque de Drago.  
\- James a toujours été le préféré de Ginny. Depuis qu'il est né, elle ne cesse de répéter qu'il ressemble à mon père. Et elle a raison en un sens : il ressemble à James Potter. Sauf que mon père n'était pas quelqu'un de bien à Poudlard. Il s'est probablement rattrapé par la suite, pour être élevé au rang de héros. A moins que sa mort n'ait fait oublier ses blagues cruelles et ses mesquineries...  
Drago sursauta, surpris. Jusqu'à ce jour, il n'avait entendu que des louanges sur le couple Potter. A quel point ils étaient beaux et amoureux, aimant leur fils. La famille de la Lumière parfaite, l'image même des héros. Il savait que son parrain avait voué une haine féroce à James Potter, mais il n'avait jamais su pour quelle raison.  
\- Mais c'est ton père. Comme James reste ton fils.  
\- Exact. James reste mon fils. C'est donc à moi de m'assurer qu'il se reprenne et cesse de se comporter comme un petit despote.  
\- Comme moi au même âge...  
La réflexion de Drago les fit ricaner, brisant la tension qui s'était installée alors que Harry parlait de son fils et de son père. Voyant le survivant ivre, Drago fit disparaître verre et bouteille et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

En l'aidant à quitter la tour d'Astronomie, Drago eut un sourire machiavélique.  
\- Dis lui qu'il est comme moi au même âge. Vu comme il me déteste il voudra forcément changer...


	4. Pluie

James Sirius Potter marchait à grands pas rageurs dans le parc de Poudlard, sous la pluie. Peut-être pour la toute première fois de sa scolarité, il était seul, sans amis autour de lui. En serrant les mâchoires, il maudit son père et son petit frère : à eux deux, ils avaient ruiné la vie qu'il s'était construit à Poudlard.

Il avait été le roi avant leur arrivée. Le fils du célèbre Harry Potter. Et il en avait profité sans vergogne. James avait mis en avant le statut de son père pour obtenir un maximum d'avantages, que ce soit des autres élèves que des professeurs.  
Il n'avait jamais été puni. Aucun point ne lui avait jamais été retiré, quoi qu'il fasse, quoi qu'il dise.

Sa mère lui avait appris à détester les Serpentard et tout ce qui était associé à cette maison. Elle lui avait répété encore et encore toute son enfance qu'ils étaient tous des Mangemorts en puissance, de la trempe de ceux qui avaient tué son oncle Fred, et qui avaient tenté de tuer son père encore et encore.  
Alors, il s'était fait un plaisir de venger les morts de la guerre en s'en prenant à la maison honnie. Et il devait avoir raison de le faire, puisque les professeurs regardaient ailleurs.

Et puis son petit frère, son idiot de petit frère qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié, arrivait à Poudlard, sympathisait avec un Malefoy et était réparti à Serpentard.  
Pire encore, ce petit cafard s'entêtait et restait parmi l'ennemi. Il restait collé au fils Malefoy, alors que tout le monde savait que les Weasley et les Malefoy étaient ennemis de longue date.

James avait donc agi. Après avoir informé sa mère - il savait son père trop lâche pour dire quoi que ce soit à son frère - il avait commencé à lui faire payer sa trahison, encore et encore.  
Il avait entraîné les Gryffondor à sa suite, jurant que Albus était à demi cracmol et que le grand Harry Potter ne lèverait pas le petit doigt pour lui.

C'était faux bien sûr, James savait son père ridiculement sentimental et faible – sa mère l'avait souvent dit pour justifier le fait qu'il acceptait toutes les missions au travail au lieu de s'imposer. Mais il savait aussi que son métier d'Auror lui prenait tout son temps, et qu'il n'avait jamais été informé de ce qui se passait dans la vie de ses enfants. Sa mère y avait veillé.

Sauf que tout avait basculé. Son père était arrivé, furieux après lui. Sa colère avait refroidi bon nombre de Gryffondor qui s'étaient éloignés de lui, et il s'était moqué de leur manque de courage. Il pensait reprendre l'ascendant sur tout son petit monde, continuer de terroriser son frère en toute impunité malgré les menaces de son père, mais voilà que le Sauveur débarquait à Poudlard encore une fois et devenait professeur.  
Pire encore, son propre père, le pourfendeur de mages noirs devenait ami avec un Mangemort. Un vrai Mangemort, un de ceux qui avait la marque des ténèbres sur le bras. Ils étaient toujours fourrés ensemble, comme s'ils étaient inséparables.

La vie était devenue bien plus compliquée pour James depuis : chaque fois qu'il tentait d'attaquer un Serpentard, son père arrivait et le punissait. Il perdait des points à une vitesse affolante, s'attirant les reproches de toute sa maison. Gryffondor n'avait jamais été en difficultés à ce point de mémoire d'élève.  
Il avait essayé de se rebeller contre le professeur de potions, appuyé par sa mère, mais là encore, son père était intervenu et il n'avait pas eu de voix au chapitre.

Sa tante le regardait comme un insecte répugnant, son oncle Ron avec qui il parlait Quidditch ne faisait plus attention à lui. Il avait reçu une beuglante de sa grand-mère Molly, lui jurant qu'il regretterait ses actes lorsqu'il se présenterait au Terrier.  
Rien n'allait plus dans sa vie…

Jusqu'à ce que l'ami Mangemort en devenir du petit cafard ne disparaisse. Il s'était réjoui, bien sûr. Quelqu'un enfin avait l'intelligence de se rendre compte qu'il fallait éradiquer les Serpentard ! Mais... Neville, le gentil ami de la famille, le gentil professeur un peu timide, un peu gauche, l'avait entendu et s'était mis en colère après lui.  
Qu'il se fasse hurler dessus par le professeur Longdubas en personne avait été la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase, et il avait été mis à l'écart par ses camarades de maison.  
Plus personne ne voulait être vu en présence de James Potter. Certains chuchotaient même qu'il était en passe d'être renié par son héros de père.

Il pensait que sa vie ne pourrait pas être pire encore, et il s'en était plaint à sa mère. Il s'attendait à ce que Ginny Weasley Potter reprenne le contrôle de la situation et rétablisse l'ordre. Qu'elle oblige son mari à quitter Poudlard, pour que lui, James, puisse de nouveau être le roi de l'école.  
Mais au lieu de la lettre rassurante qu'il attendait, sa mère lui annonçait qu'elle et son père allaient divorcer.

Les divorces dans le monde magique étaient rares. Il y avait autant de couples malheureux en ménage que dans le monde moldu, mais les traditions anciennes avaient la vie dure. Les familles fortunées préféraient régler leurs différents à l'amiable plutôt que de passer devant le Magenmagot et risquer de voir la fortune familiale éparpillée aux quatre vents...  
Apparemment, ses parents s'en moquaient. Ou plus exactement, son père s'en moquait. C'était forcément de sa faute à lui, c'était lui qui avait ruiné toutes leurs vies...

James supposa que sa mère avait voulu faire pression sur son père et que ce dernier avait sauté sur l'occasion au lieu de céder à ses exigences. Et le jeune garçon détesta encore plus son père d'infliger ce genre de chose à leur famille.  
Compte tenu de sa célébrité, tout serait raconté dans la Gazette en détails, et il allait subir les quolibets des autres élèves.  
Sa mère obtiendrait probablement une partie de la fortune Potter, mais ils ne seraient plus jamais aussi riches qu'actuellement. Et ça, James refusait de l'accepter. Il voulait montrer à tous ces sangs-purs Serpentard qu'il était plus riche qu'eux, et plus puissant.

Pire encore, s'il était placé sous la responsabilité de son père, il allait perdre tous ses privilèges.  
En serrant les poings, James jura de se venger. De se venger de son père. De se venger d'Albus, le petit cafard pour sa trahison. De se venger sur les Malefoy pour s'être immiscés dans les affaires de la famille Potter.  
Tous, ils allaient regretter de l'avoir humilié.


	5. Larmes

Depuis qu'il avait rencontré Harry Potter, et qu'il avait vu comment son père revenait à la vie en sa présence, Scorpius en était venu à presque idolâtrer le héros du monde sorcier.  
Il comprenait pourquoi Albus était un garçon aussi gentil, parce qu'il avait immédiatement vu la ressemblance entre son meilleur ami et Harry.

Scorpius était heureux maintenant qu'il était à Poudlard : il avait un ami proche, avec qui il s'entendait parfaitement. Son père avait quitté l'isolement de leur Manoir pour le rejoindre à Poudlard où il était devenu professeur. Un professeur sévère et exigeant mais juste.  
Depuis qu'il était né, Scorpius n'avait jamais vu son père ainsi : il souriait, riait et était plus détendu. Il semblait avoir perdu l'ombre qu'il avait en permanence dans ses yeux gris.

Ils s'étaient rapprochés tous les deux : ils n'avaient jamais eu autant de moments père - fils que depuis cette année, même si Drago avait toujours été un père attentif et aimant. Scorpius avait toujours eu une confiance totale en son père, mais cette fois, il savait qu'il pourrait compter sur lui en n'importe quelle circonstance.

Quand son fils vint le voir dans ses appartements en ce samedi matin, Drago l'accueillit avec plaisir. Venir à Poudlard avait été la meilleure décision de sa vie. Il y avait retrouvé un second souffle, une nouvelle vie.  
Scorpius aussi avait profité de cette décision : son petit garçon triste et solitaire était en passe de devenir un magnifique jeune homme plein de vie. Il était toujours timide. Mais il s'épanouissait.  
Et une fois de plus, il devait le bonheur de sa famille à Potter. Potter père et fils.

Drago se rendit immédiatement compte que quelque chose tracassait Scorpius. Son fils était hésitant et évitait son regard, comme s'il voulait dire quelque chose mais qu'il n'osait pas.  
Avec un soupir, le professeur de potions le fixa un long moment avant de lui demander brusquement les raisons de sa visite.  
Scorpius rougit et hésita avant de soupirer et de s'asseoir face à son père.

\- C'est à propos d'Albus.  
Drago réprima un sourire et une remarque. C'était toujours à propos d'Albus. Scorpius s'était érigé en protecteur du fils Potter, et Drago ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher - surtout depuis que le garçon avait bravé la forêt interdite sans la moindre hésitation pour en sortir son ami.  
Le plus jeune des fils Potter avait une sorte de fragilité qui donnait envie de le couver. Lui-même devait avouer qu'il en avait fait un de ses élèves préférés même s'il ne le montrait pas.  
Pourtant, le petit brun n'était pas sans défense ; il était aussi timide que Scorpius, mais il avait du caractère. Le même caractère que son père au même âge. Les mêmes yeux décidés. Albus n'était totalement démuni que face à son grand frère...

Drago leva un sourcil en voyant Scorpius se mordiller la lèvre, et se pencha.  
\- Et bien ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? C'est si grave ?  
\- Papa... Est-ce que le professeur Potter t'a parlé de ce qui se passait... chez lui ?  
Hésitant Drago fronça les sourcils.  
\- Je ne suis pas certain de savoir ce dont tu parles.

Scorpius soupira, et haussa les épaules.  
\- Je suppose que tu en entendras parler, de toutes façon. Les parents d'Albus vont divorcer.  
Drago hocha la tête.  
\- Je suis au courant, effectivement. C'est Blaise qui s'occupe de cette histoire.

Le jeune garçon garda le silence, fronçant le front comme s'il réfléchissait. Puis il leva les yeux vers son père. Drago se fit la réflexion que si Albus avait les yeux émeraude de son père, son propre fils avait hérité de ses yeux couleur mercure. Comme si leurs enfants leurs montraient ce qui aurait pu se passer s'ils avaient été amis dès le début au lieu de se détester avec tant d'intensité.  
Finalement, Scorpius se frotta les yeux dans un geste enfantin, le faisant paraître terriblement jeune aux yeux de son père.  
\- Albus est en larmes tous les soirs.  
Drago se pencha un peu plus, posant une main rassurante sur l'épaule de Scorpius.  
\- Pour quelle raison ? Quelqu'un l'embête ? Son frère ?  
Scorpius secoua la tête brusquement.  
\- Il est persuadé que ses parents divorcent à cause de lui. Il pense que... sans lui, il n'y aurait pas autant de problèmes.  
\- Pourquoi il ne va pas en parler à son père ? Il me semblait que ton ami avait compris que Potter l'aimait pourtant ?

Scorpius grimaça.  
\- Al pense que toute la famille de sa mère va le détester. Et il m'a dit que son père les adorait vraiment beaucoup.  
Drago soupira et grogna.  
\- Déjà... Granger et son mari ne le détestent pas. Et ils ne le détesteront jamais. C'est même sa tante qui a parlé en premier de cette histoire de divorce.  
\- Je lui ai déjà dit que le professeur Granger-Weasley n'était pas du genre à le détester.  
\- Il est têtu comme son père à ce que je vois. Je ne connais pas le reste de la famille Weasley en détail, mais ils ne sont pas du genre à détester un petit garçon perdu dans une histoire d'adultes.

En voyant son fils hésiter à nouveau Drago sourit, s'attendant déjà à la question suivante.  
\- Papa ? Pourquoi les Malefoy et les Weasley sont ennemis ?  
Drago se laissa aller dans son siège et soupira.  
\- Exactement ? Je l'ignore. Une vieille histoire. Une querelle qui a eu lieu il y a des centaines d'années probablement. Une histoire de promesse de mariage rompue peut-être. Et puis... chaque génération a continué de détester la famille ennemie.  
\- Donc ça ne te gêne pas que je sois... ami avec Rose Weasley ?  
Drago ricana.  
\- C'est maintenant que tu le demandes ? Je ne suis pas aveugle mon fils. Et non, ça ne me gêne pas.  
Scorpius rougit, mais ne répondit pas.

Drago se leva.  
\- Allez Scorpius. Retourne voir ton ami, j'ai une conversation à avoir avec le professeur Potter. Je pense qu'il aimerait être tenu au courant de ce qui se passe pour pouvoir rassurer son fils.  
Scorpius eut un large sourire et se jeta contre son père pour l'enlacer. Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue et partit comme une fusée, visiblement pressé de rejoindre Albus.  
Drago soupira et se frotta les yeux. Les semaines à venir allaient être compliqué pour le Sauveur visiblement. Le blond grogna en se souvenant de Potter buvant jusqu'à l'ivresse à cause de la belette femelle. Et voilà que maintenant son fils s'en rendait malade...  
Il drapa sa cape sur ses épaules et sortit de ses appartements, décidé à rendre une visite à un certain brun aux yeux verts.


	6. Corps

Comme il l'avait promis à son fils, Drago se rendit directement auprès de Harry. Il avait pris la précaution de se munir d'une potion pour la gueule de bois. Avec ce que le héros du monde magique avait bu dans la tour d'Astronomie la veille au soir, il ne devait pas être dans une forme olympique. Il doutait même que ce fichu brun ait pu sortir de son lit vu les quantités qu'il avait ingurgitées en parlant de son mariage raté. Et puis… il le lui avait promis.

Drago n'avait pas été surpris d'apprendre qu'il avait été malheureux avec la belette femelle. S'il détestait les Weasley en général, il savait que Ron Weasley était un véritable ami pour Potter. Par contre... La belette femelle n'avait qu'une chose en vue : devenir Lady Potter.  
Il était évident qu'elle ne voyait que les avantages à épouser l'ami de son frère. Elle se comportait comme si elle n'avait jamais pris la peine de connaître celui qui était devenu son mari. Vouloir de lui une vie publique alors qu'il n'aimait pas ça prouvait bien sa stupidité... Elle aurait dû aussi se douter que Potter ne la laisserait pas rejeter un seul de leurs enfants, pas après l'enfance misérable qu'il avait eue.

Il frappa aux appartements de Potter et n'attendit pas qu'il réponde pour entrer à grands pas.  
Voyant son collègue affalé sur un fauteuil, visiblement mal en point, il grogna et leva les yeux au ciel. Apparemment cet idiot n'avait pas cherché à atteindre son lit, et s'était contenté de cuver le whisky ingurgité dans son salon.  
\- Réellement Potter ?  
Sans douceur, il le redressa et lui fit avaler le contenu de la fiole de potion. Rapidement, il put voir les effets de sa potion, et il se redressa satisfait.

Dégrisé, Harry cligna des yeux, et fronça les sourcils, visiblement perdu.  
\- Malefoy ?  
Avec un demi-sourire, Drago le lâcha pour s'installer face à lui.  
\- Ça va mieux ?  
\- Je suppose. Tu avais besoin de moi ?

Drago ricana.  
\- En dehors du fait que tu es un professeur dans cette école et que tu es sensé montrer l'exemple à tous les gosses ?  
Harry laissa échapper un grognement agacé et fusilla du regard l'insupportable blondinet.  
\- Sérieux ? Y'a pas cours aujourd'hui.

Le Directeur de la maison Serpentard se redressa et reprit son sérieux. Potter était de nouveau lucide après tout, et même si l'agacer était un plaisir permanent, sa visite avait un but bien précis.  
\- J'ai eu la visite de Scorpius.  
Harry se redressa un peu plus et se frotta les yeux, comme pour éliminer les dernières traces d'ivresse et de fatigue de son organisme. Puis il accorda toute son attention à son vis-à-vis.  
\- Comment il va ? Il se remet de ce qui s'est passé ?  
Drago eut un sourire de gratitude en voyant que son collègue semblait sincèrement concerné par le bien être de son fils. Il hocha lentement la tête.  
\- C'est un enfant solide. Il va bien.  
\- Pourtant, tu n'es pas venu me coller une de tes fichues potions dans le gosier pour me dire que ton fils va bien non ?

Drago hésita puis secoua la tête, de nouveau sérieux.  
\- Il est venu me parler d'Albus.  
Harry se tendit immédiatement et le blond se pencha en avant pour poser une main sur son bras, dans l'espoir de le calmer. S'il resta immobile, le Gryffondor grogna cependant immédiatement.  
\- C'est James qui a encore fait des siennes ?  
\- Je ne pense pas. En tous cas, s'il est impliqué Scorpius ne m'en a pas parlé.  
Le brun prit une longue inspiration pour se calmer, et hocha la tête.  
\- Vas-y Malefoy, je t'écoute.  
\- Scorpius est inquiet parce qu'Albus passe toutes ses soirées à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

Harry sembla déstabilisé, et Drago se dépêcha de continuer.  
\- Il se sent responsable de ton divorce apparemment. Il s'est persuadé que c'est à cause de lui, et que tous les Weasley vont le détester et te détester. Et il sait à quel point tu aimes la famille belette.  
Le Sauveur resta muet, visiblement horrifié. Drago se leva pour poser les mains sur ses épaules et le secouer légèrement.  
\- Potter.  
L'homme leva ses yeux verts vers lui et secoua la tête.  
\- Pourquoi il n'est pas venu me voir ?  
\- Parce qu'il est une tête de mule comme son père ? Parce qu'il préfère se penser responsable de tout ce qui ne va pas autour de lui ? Tu te souviens Potter ? Toi qui pensais que tu étais responsable de toutes les morts dues à la guerre ? Tu comprends à quel point tu avais tort ?

Harry se leva brusquement faisant reculer Drago. Cependant, il ne le repoussa pas. Il l'attira juste contre lui pour le serrer dans ses bras à l'en étouffer, sans dire un mot.  
Les deux anciens rivaux restèrent enlacés de longues minutes avant de se séparer, un peu gênés par leur soudaine proximité.  
La voix rauque, Harry remercia Drago d'être venu lui parler et lui demanda s'il pouvait faire venir Albus, puisqu'il était son responsable de maison.

Lorsque Drago fut sorti, Harry se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil, bien plus perturbé qu'il ne voulait l'avouer.  
Sans le savoir, Malefoy avait su trouver les mots pour apaiser la culpabilité qui le rongeait toujours, des années après la guerre. Il s'était toujours senti coupable de ne pas avoir lutté assez fort, de ne pas avoir agi assez vite. Il y avait la mort de ses parents - qui avaient voulu le protéger. La mort de Sirius, mort parce qu'il avait désobéi. La mort de Tonks et Remus qui venaient d'avoir un enfant, morts sur le champ de Bataille. La mort de Fred, laissant George amputé de sa moitié d'âme.  
Personne ne lui avait jamais fait de reproches directs, mais Harry avait gardé cette culpabilité en lui. C'était peut être pour cette raison qu'il avait laissé Ginny le manipuler comme elle l'avait fait, pour expier. Il n'avait peut être pas été heureux en ménage, mais il n'avait rien fait de son côté pour atteindre le bonheur qu'il avait longtemps espéré.  
Il était resté prisonnier d'un travail qui ne lui avait jamais plu, il avait laissé sa femme l'éloigner et le priver de ses enfants.

Et voilà que Drago lui montrait son jeune fils qui se torturait l'esprit pour des évènements qui n'avaient aucun rapport avec lui, et en une phrase, il lui prouvait qu'il était aussi innocent qu'Albus. En quelques mots, il démolissait le mur de culpabilité qu'il avait érigé dans son esprit.


	7. Sang

Lorsque que le professeur Malefoy était venu le prévenir que son père voulait le voir, Albus avait hoché sagement la tête en silence.  
Drago avait pincé les lèvres, se retenant de lui parler directement de ce que Scorpius lui avait avoué. Maintenant qu'il savait ce qu'il devait regarder, il voyait la tristesse au fond des yeux verts d'Albus, les mêmes yeux que son père. Avec une sorte de joie mauvaise, Drago pensa que le petit garçon n'avait rien reçu de Ginny Weasley. Il semblait être la copie conforme de Harry Potter, aussi bien au niveau physique qu'au niveau de son caractère.

Il avait souri au meilleur ami de son fils, et lui avait pressé l'épaule avant de se pencher un peu pour le regarder droit dans les yeux, avec sérieux.  
\- Albus. Si jamais tu avais besoin de parler, quel qu'en soit le sujet, la porte de mon bureau t'es ouverte, d'accord ? Je ne te jugerai jamais, quoi que tu puisses me dire.  
Le jeune garçon leva les yeux vers son directeur de maison, et l'observa un long moment en silence. Puis, gravement il hocha la tête.  
\- Merci professeur.

Drago hésita de nouveau avant de lui ébouriffer gentiment les cheveux.  
\- Va voir ton père maintenant. Et rassure toi, tu n'as rien fait de mal.  
Albus eut un mince sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux avant de quitter la salle commune des Serpentard sans un mot de plus.

Le garçon avait été jusqu'aux appartements de son père d'un bon pas et il s'était immobilisé devant la porte, hésitant. Bien que le professeur Malefoy lui ait assuré qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter.  
Les choses dans sa famille étaient subitement devenues très compliquées. Depuis son entrée à Poudlard, depuis sa répartition à Serpentard.  
Et maintenant, ses parents divorçaient.

Avec un soupir triste, il frappa à la porte de son père, résigné.  
Lorsque Harry ouvrit la porte, le père et le fils se dévisagèrent un long moment, puis Harry eut un sourire tendre et attira son fils dans ses bras.

Le Sauveur sentit la crispation de son fils, et il soupira en fermant la porte derrière eux. Il entraîna le garçon dans son salon, et le poussa doucement à s'asseoir dans un fauteuil.  
\- Albus...  
\- Je suis désolé papa. Vraiment désolé.  
Harry fronça les sourcils, perplexe.  
\- De quoi ? Qu'est-ce-que tu veux dire ?

Des larmes plein les yeux, Albus évita soigneusement le regard de son père.  
\- Et bien je sais que c'est à cause de moi, ce qui se passe avec Maman. Le divorce. Si tu n'étais pas venu à Poudlard pour moi...  
Horrifié, Harry regarda son fils en pleurs, alors qu'il se rendait responsable d'une situation qui le dépassait.  
\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute mon grand.  
\- Mais...  
\- Albus. Tu es ma chair et mon sang. Mon fils. Je ne te mentirais pas. Les choses n'allaient pas avec ta mère depuis longtemps, mais... Mais j'étais trop pris par mon travail pour avoir l'énergie de m'en occuper. J'étais un peu lâche je crois.  
\- Mais tu aimais ton travail !  
\- Pas tant que ça. J'étais juste coincé. Tu te souviens quand tu étais petit et que tu disais que tu voulais être astronaute pour aller sur la Lune ?

Albus fronça les sourcils, et hocha lentement la tête.  
\- Mais c'était un rêve de bébé ça ! C'était quand tu as voulu qu'on aille à l'école moldue.  
\- Oui. Et bien, c'est comme si d'un coup, tout le monde t'obligeait à vouloir être astronaute. J'ai dit que je voulais être Auror la première fois que j'en ai rencontré, ils étaient là pour me protéger. Et suite à ça, tout le monde m'a poussé dans cette voie, comme si c'était le seul travail que je pouvais faire.  
\- Mais tu es le Sauveur ! Tu aurais pu décider autrement ! Faire ce que tu voulais.

Harry laissa échapper un rire désabusé en attirant son fils sur ses genoux pour le serrer contre lui.  
\- Ce n'est pas parce que je suis célèbre que je suis libre, Albus. Le monde magique avait les yeux fixés sur moi, au final, et je n'ai voulu décevoir personne.  
Albus semblait avoir oublié sa tristesse pour écouter son père fasciné.  
\- Tu voulais faire quoi alors ? Professeur ?  
\- Je l'ignore. Avec la guerre, je n'ai jamais pris le temps d'y penser. Je... Je pensais que j'allais mourir, alors ça me semblait loin. Et puis, il y a eu la dernière bataille, la mort de Voldemort et j'étais vivant.  
Son fils fronça les sourcils, et Harry se laissa aller en arrière dans son fauteuil.  
\- Tu te demandes probablement pour quelle raison je n'ai pas... choisi à ce moment hein ?  
Timidement, le petit garçon hocha la tête.  
\- J'étais fatigué. Épuisé de me battre. Ta mère... elle était furieuse quand j'ai voulu témoigner pour Malefoy et elle exigeait que je sois Auror. J'ai juste choisi mes batailles. C'était un faible prix à payer.  
\- J'aime bien le professeur Malefoy.

Harry gloussa et ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils.  
\- J'ai cru comprendre. Il est devenu quelqu'un de bien, finalement. Et tu t'es choisi un très bon ami.  
Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment, juste profitant de la présence l'un de l'autre. Lorsque Harry sentit son fils totalement détendu dans ses bras, il le serra un peu plus contre lui.  
\- Albus. Tu n'es responsable en rien de la situation. Ni de mon changement de travail, ni des disputes avec ton frère, ni du divorce avec ta mère.

Albus hocha la tête en soupirant.  
\- Mais mamy Molly, qu'est ce qu'elle va dire ?  
\- Mamy Molly comprendra. Comme tous tes oncles et tantes. Quoi qu'en dise ta mère, aucun Weasley n'a dit la moindre chose que tu sois à Serpentard. C'est le choixpeau qui a décidé, et il a estimé que tu serais le mieux dans cette maison. La guerre est terminée depuis longtemps. Tu as vu toi-même ton oncle Ron et ta tante Hermione bavarder avec Drago Malefoy. Ron a même dit que Scorpius était un chouette garçon.  
Albus gloussa visiblement ravi.  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Vraiment. Molly t'aime très fort Albus. Tu es son petit fils, et jamais rien ne changera ça.

Le silence retomba, agréable. Albus somnolait contre son père, profitant de cet instant père-fils qui le rassurait et effaçait toutes ses craintes et ses insécurités. Sans bouger de l'enceinte des bras de son père, le garçon finit par poser la question qui lui tenait à cœur.  
\- Mais papa, tu es heureux maintenant ?  
Harry le serra un peu plus contre lui.  
\- Oui Albus. Oui, je suis heureux.


	8. Os

L'année était déjà bien avancée quand une annonce secoua Poudlard : une nouvelle élève devait arriver. La rumeur enfla et se propagea, et chacun y alla de son commentaire ou de sa supposition.

Les professeurs n'en savaient pas beaucoup plus que les élève. La mystérieuse élève devrait intégrer la sixième année, était une jeune sang-pur qui avait été instruite à domicile depuis sa naissance. Aucun élément n'avait justifié son arrivée presque en milieu d'année, et les professeurs avaient tous prévenu Minerva qu'ils ne feraient aucuns cadeaux à cette nouvelle élève qui débarquait de nulle part.  
Electre Sayre était ainsi attendue de pied ferme par toute la population de Poudlard...

Son arrivée à l'heure du dîner plongea la Grande Salle dans un silence inhabituel. Tout le monde dévisageait la jeune fille. Elle était mince, presque maigre. Osseuse. Une masse de cheveux noirs caressait ses épaules. Ses yeux noirs avaient parcouru la salle d'un air indifférent avant de reporter leur attention sur les professeurs.  
Elle aurait peut être pu être qualifiée de jolie si elle n'avait pas eu un visage aussi dur, comme si elle était furieuse en permanence. Et la première fois qu'ils la virent, la majorité de ses camarades pensèrent qu'elle était une sang-pur prétentieuse de plus.

Une de ces héritières des grandes familles, qui était née avec l'absolue certitude que le monde serait à ses pieds et se plierait à son moindre caprice. Une enfant protégée de tout, élevée dans le cocon familial, ayant reçu des cours à domiciles sur tout les sujets existants - qu'ils soient enseignés à Poudlard ou qu'il s'agisse de la magie la plus noire qui soit.

Son regard sombre passa sur la table des professeurs et se crispa en voyant Harry Potter. Elle brilla un instant d'une haine farouche avant de détourner les yeux. Drago l'avait remarqué, mais il préféra penser que c'était une illusion ou qu'il avait imaginé la scène.  
Après tout, pour quelle raison une jeune fille de seize ans détesterait le Sauveur du Monde magique ? Elle était née après la mort de Voldemort, après l'arrestation des Mangemorts.  
Même si certains étaient passés à travers les mailles du filet, plus personne dans le monde magique n'osait prôner les idéaux de l'ancien Seigneur des Ténèbres de crainte d'être immédiatement arrêté et jugé.

Cette jeune fille ne devait avoir connu de Voldemort que ce qui était inscrit dans les livres d'histoire - et rien de bon ne ressortait de son règne. Harry Potter - même s'il détestait cette adulation tant d'années après les faits - était toujours dépeint comme un héros. Comme LE héros du monde sorcier.

Cependant, malgré ses certitudes, Drago décida de garder un œil sur cette étrange gamine. Au cas où. Et pour plus de sûreté, il resterait dans l'ombre de Potter. Un fond de mauvaise foi le poussa à s'auto-persuader que c'était le moyen le plus simple de racheter les dettes de vie qu'il avait envers le sorcier brun... Même s'il aurait juste pu avouer qu'il sentait le danger approcher jusqu'au plus profond de ses os.

Albus et Scorpius observaient la nouvelle avec un peu d'inquiétude. Si elle était réellement ce qu'elle paraissait être - une sang-pur arrogante prête à tout pour le pouvoir - alors elle serait répartie à Serpentard pour son ambition. Et ils n'avaient pas besoin d'en discuter pour savoir qu'ils n'allaient pas du tout l'aimer.  
Sans compter que les deux garçons n'avaient pas manqué le regard suspicieux de Drago sur la nouvelle élève, et le réflexe qu'il avait eu de se rapprocher de Harry à ses côtés.

Scorpius chercha le regard de Rose à la table des Gryffondor et il remarqua qu'elle aussi ne semblait pas spécialement enthousiaste de l'arrivée de cette élève. Elle l'observait avec soin, comme si elle était un insecte étrange - à la manière de sa mère d'ailleurs. Le professeur Granger fixait elle-aussi Electre.  
Quelques places plus loin, James souriait en direction de la nouvelle, comme subjugué. Il avait lui aussi vu cette lueur de haine à l'encontre de son père, et il ne pouvait qu'applaudir des deux mains l'arrivée d'une autre personne n'aimant pas Harry Potter à Poudlard...

Minerva présenta la jeune fille d'une voix sèche et lui présenta le choixpeau. Sans surprise, à peine l'item eut effleuré ses cheveux noirs, une voix forte s'éleva.  
\- Serpentard !

La table applaudit mollement, tandis que les autres maisons restaient silencieux. Drago se leva, et escorta la jeune fille à la table de sa maison. En tant que Directeur de maison, il demanda aux préfets de s'assurer que Miss Sayre serait parfaitement encadrée pour ne pas se perdre et pour suivre ses cours.  
La jeune fille fut invitée à venir le trouver en cas de problèmes.

Lorsque Electre fixa un peu trop longtemps du regard son bras gauche, Drago, mal à l'aise, lui rappela sèchement que tout manquement au règlement lui vaudrait des retenues - qu'elle soit nouvelle ou non. Les élèves de sa maison le dévisagèrent, un peu estomaqués. Si Drago Malefoy était un professeur de potions sévère et exigeant, il était juste. Et il se montrait très protecteur envers les enfants qui lui étaient confiés.  
Jamais il n'avait menacé un élève d'une punition avant la moindre bêtise…

En entrant dans Poudlard et en arrivant dans la Grande Salle, Electre avait regardé soigneusement autour d'elle. Tout lui semblait familier. Après tout, elle avait passé son enfance à lire le journal intime de son père qui parlait uniquement de l'école de Magie.  
Après des années à étudier à domicile, ses tuteurs lui avaient enfin laissé le choix de son avenir. Et sa première décision avait été de demander à intégrer l'école de Magie.

Apprendre que Harry Potter y serait avait été sa motivation première bien sûr. Elle voulait voir de près le héros du monde sorcier, que tout le monde adulait. Elle avait passé des années à imaginer l'homme derrière la légende.  
Elle avait vu des photos de lui, bien évidemment, mais une photo n'était pas vraiment fiable. Harry Potter était il grand ou petit ? Avait-il les yeux aussi verts que tout le monde le disait ? Était-il vraiment puissant ? Comment était sa voix ?

Lorsqu'elle s'était trouvé face à lui, Electre l'avait dévisagé avec soin, déçue.

Harry Potter était loin d'être un colosse. Il était même plutôt gringalet pour un héros. Petit et mince. Visiblement en pleine forme - ses entraînements d'Aurors devaient lui permettre d'être au summum de sa forme idéale.  
Ses yeux étaient du vert de l'Avada, presque ensorcelants tant ils étaient brillants et expressifs.  
Et la jeune fille n'avait pu éviter une bouffée de haine l'envahir en sentant la puissance de sa magie, presque intoxicante.

Les semaines à venir allaient être intéressantes.


	9. Amour

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de ses appartements après avoir entendu frapper, Harry eut la surprise de trouver Rose sur le pas de sa porte, visiblement hésitante.  
\- Rose ?  
\- Oncle Harry ? Je peux...  
Avec un sourire, Harry se décala pour la laisser entrer.  
\- Tu as un souci, Rosie Chérie ?

La jeune fille eut une légère grimace gênée et haussa les épaules.  
\- Non, non. Tout va bien. Enfin...  
Elle soupira lourdement et fit un vague geste de la main. Gentiment, Harry l'entraîna vers un fauteuil et la fit s'installer. Puis, il lui servit une tasse de thé, et la laissa en boire quelques gorgées, espérant que ça suffirait à l'apaiser.  
Finalement, la jeune fille soupira une fois de plus, visiblement mal à l'aise.  
\- Je voulais m'excuser Oncle Harry. Je... J'ai été injuste avec Albus et Scorpius.

Harry resta un instant silencieux avant de soupirer.  
\- Rosie, ma chérie, ce n'est pas à moi que tu devrais dire ça tu sais.  
Elle baissa les yeux, visiblement mal à l'aise. Harry eut un sourire amusé.  
\- Pourquoi pensais-tu que je serais... en colère après mon fils d'avoir été réparti à Serpentard ? Et d'être ami avec Scorpius ?  
Rose baissa la tête.  
\- Depuis que je suis petite, j'entends tes histoires, et celles de papa. Et Tante Ginny qui ne cesse de dire que les Serpentard sont mauvais. A chaque fois que le nom de Malefoy était prononcé, je voyais bien les grimaces de mes parents. Et le regard de tante Ginny !  
\- Mais je n'ai rien dit moi ! Je n'ai pas fait attention à tout ça mais...  
\- A chaque fois, on entendait parler de ce que les Serpentard avaient fait contre toi ! Des bagarres, des points perdus, des retenues !

Harry fronça les sourcil et réfléchit soigneusement aux mots de Rose. Et une pointe de culpabilité commença à germer en lui. Ils avaient raconté leurs souvenirs régulièrement, devant leurs enfants, sans se rendre compte qu'ils continuaient à mépriser la maison de verts et argent. Ils se comportaient comme s'ils étaient toujours ennemis, alors que ce n'était que des histoires d'école, des rivalités enfantines qui avaient pris une ampleur démesurée à cause de la guerre.  
Il n'y avait jamais eu personne pour parler en faveur des Serpentard. Ils ne fréquentaient aucun Serpentard, dans leur cercle d'amis. Ils avaient gardé les amis de l'époque de Poudlard. Rien de plus. Ils étaient restés en vase clos.

Bien sûr, Harry croisait des Serpentard au Ministère - Malefoy de temps à autre, de loin, Nott, quelques fois. Zabini également quand il venait plaider au Ministère - mais il n'allait pas plus loin qu'un vague signe de tête poli quand leurs regards se croisaient.  
Avec hésitation il reprit la parole.  
\- Nous avons été stupide...  
Rose sursauta et le regarda les yeux écarquillés. Harry continua, à mi-voix, mais la jeune fille ne perdait aucun mot.  
\- C'était des histoires d'enfants. Ça n'aurait pas du aller si loin, et s'il n'y avait pas eu la guerre... J'ai parlé à ton père en premier quand je suis arrivé dans le Poudlard express. Mais... j'avais déjà rencontré Drago Malefoy sur le chemin de Traverse. Et si c'était lui qui m'avait abordé le premier, alors je serais ami avec lui et pas avec ton père.

Bouche bée, Rose le regardait comme si elle contemplait un inconnu. Comme si tout ce qu'elle avait cru savoir sur son oncle était en train de s'écrouler. Harry continua.  
\- Avant de passer sous le choixpeau, j'ai appris que mes parents avaient été tué par un Mage Noir qui venait de Serpentard. Et Ron m'a dit que tous les Serpentard tournaient mal. J'étais ignorant de ce nouveau monde et la seule chose à laquelle je pouvais penser c'était que je ne voulais pas rejoindre la maison du meurtrier de mes parents. J'ai littéralement supplié le choixpeau pour ne pas aller à Serpentard, et il m'a écouté. Il a écouté ma supplique mais il m'a dit que je pourrais faire de grandes choses à Serpentard. Puis il m'a envoyé à Gryffondor.  
\- Mais... James a dit que...  
\- James ne sait rien de cette histoire. Pas plus que Ginny. Même tes parents n'en n'ont jamais entendu parler, bien que je soupçonne ta mère d'en avoir une vague intuition. La réalité est que Albus me ressemble bien plus qu'il ne le pense, comme Malefoy le dit si bien.

Rose eut un sourire malicieux.  
\- Scorpius aussi le dit. Il le lui dit tout le temps. Je pensais que c'était pour... lui donner du courage mais...  
\- Rose. Gryffondor est peut être la maison du courage pour beaucoup, mais ça ne veut pas dire que les Serpentard ne sont pas courageux. Nous vous avons aussi parlé de notre ancien professeur de potions, je crois ?  
\- Celui qui était injuste et qui te détestait ?  
Harry grogna en se frottant le visage.  
\- Merlin. Avons nous donc été si... injustes nous aussi ? Rogue me détestait parce que mon père lui a fait beaucoup de mal. Mais il aimait ma mère au point de se sacrifier toute sa vie pour me protéger. Il a pris de gros risques, sans jamais se plaindre. Et il a donné sa vie pour moi. Sans lui, je ne serais pas ici, face à toi. Il a été un héros, mais il a été traité comme un criminel. Tout ça à cause de l'amour qu'il portait à ma mère.

Sa nièce hocha la tête gravement, et Harry réprima un sourire attendri en voyant son front se plisser. Visiblement, elle réfléchissait aux nouveaux éléments qu'elle venait d'apprendre et elle avait la même expression qu'Hermione face à un problème... Harry pensa vaguement qu'il devrait peut être convoquer James et avoir ce genre de conversation avec lui. Ça suffirait peut être à apaiser les tensions, et à rétablir l'harmonie avec tous ses enfants.

Rose posa précautionneusement sa tasse de thé et se leva de son fauteuil pour enlacer son oncle.  
\- Merci de m'avoir raconté ça, Oncle Harry. Ça m'aide vraiment à mieux comprendre... tout ça.  
\- N'hésites pas à venir me poser des questions si besoin. Je ne refuserais jamais de répondre, surtout si ça peut empêcher les malentendus...  
\- Je te promet de réfléchir un peu plus avant d'agir la prochaine fois, j'ai retenu la leçon.  
\- Oh j'en suis certain, Rosie. Mais tu es une Gryffondor, et tu es impulsive... Crois moi, il arrivera toujours un moment où ton tempérament te poussera à agir et à foncer droit devant.


	10. Espoir

Drago Malefoy, le visage impassible, ouvrit la porte de sa salle de classe pour laisser entrer ses élèves. Venir enseigner à Poudlard était comme une renaissance pour lui. L'espoir d'un futur meilleur pour son fils.  
Depuis la fin de la guerre, il avait été traité comme un criminel. Il le méritait bien sûr, à cause de la marque sur son bras. Les années passant, il avait repris sa vie doucement.

D'abord, il avait honoré le contrat de mariage conclu entre les Greengrass et lui. Il n'aimait pas Astoria, et s'il n'en avait tenu qu'à lui, il serait resté seul.  
Comme il l'avait raconté à Harry, il n'avait pas été malheureux. Astoria et lui étaient devenus très amis, à défaut de s'aimer comme un couple. Ils avaient conçu Scorpius, et ils avaient aimé leur fils de toutes leurs forces. La mort d'Astoria l'avait dévasté, puisqu'il avait perdu une confidente et sa meilleure amie.

Drago avait tenu à changer les choses pour son enfant. Il lui avait appris la tolérance et le respect qui lui avaient manqué lorsqu'il était enfant, pour que jamais les erreurs du passé ne se reproduisent. Astoria n'avait jamais protesté, et Drago avait supposé qu'elle était d'accord avec sa façon de voir les choses. Sa femme n'avait jamais caché qu'elle n'avait jamais soutenu Voldemort, malgré les idéaux douteux de son père.  
Sauf que si lui, Drago Malefoy, avait changé, le monde magique, lui, restait figé dans ses à priori.

Depuis l'arrestation de son père au lendemain de la bataille, puis leurs procès, le nom Malefoy avait été entaché de la marque de l'infamie. Ils étaient des Mangemorts de père en fils.  
Sa mère, non marquée, avait été libérée rapidement, surtout que Potter avait témoigné en sa faveur. Son père avait été condamné à quelque années à Azkaban, une peine ridiculement clémente, que beaucoup avaient critiqué. Mais le Magenmagot avait semblé croire que la famille Malefoy était soutenue par le Sauveur en personne.  
Lors de son procès, il avait été humilié. Sa manche avait été déchirée, et la marque exposée. On l'avait traité comme un monstre, et toute la culpabilité qu'il avait ignoré alors qu'il servait un fou psychopathe l'avait heurtée de plein fouet.

Il pensait réellement passer une partie de sa vie en prison. Il avait fait entrer les Mangemorts à Poudlard, et il avait la marque. Et puis, Saint Potter, encore lui, était arrivé dans la salle d'audience. Il avait longuement parlé, et Drago était ressorti libre. Ils avaient juste échangé un regard, avant de se perdre de vue pour de nombreuses années.

Il avait souvent entendu parler de Potter, comme tout le monde magique. Il faisait souvent la une des journaux, et Drago ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lire ce que devenait son ancien rival. L'amitié de son fils avec le fils de Potter avait été une surprise. Mais à aucun moment il n'avait envisagé séparer les deux garçons.  
Déjà parce que Scorpius était un petit garçon replié sur lui même, donnant difficilement son amitié.  
Ensuite parce que le fils Potter ressemblait tellement à Harry que c'était à ses yeux une seconde chance.

Si Drago faisait en sorte de le protéger au mieux, il ne pouvait pas empêcher certaines rumeurs de l'atteindre. Et son fils encaissait sans un mot. L'ancien Mangemort savait qu'il en souffrait, et sa culpabilité ne cessait d'enfler à l'idée que ses propres erreurs atteignent son fils innocent.

Drago Malefoy savait que si le fils de Potter ressemblait un peu à son père, alors Scorpius ne serait jamais plus seul. Le Sauveur du monde sorcier était un ami fidèle, puisqu'il n'avait jamais tourné le dos à la Belette, même quand le rouquin s'était montré stupide et l'avait rejeté. Potter avait poussé la fidélité jusqu'à réhabiliter le nom de son parrain près que le terrible professeur de potions l'ait humilié toute sa scolarité.

Il avait eu raison finalement. Parce que Potter était revenu dans sa vie et avait de nouveau tout bousculé. Il avait un emploi, grâce à lui. Il l'avait suivi et avait été étrangement ému quand il l'avait vu s'inquiéter presque autant que lui lors de la disparition de Scorpius. Comme si le sort de son fils lui importait.  
Et c'était Albus Potter qui avait secouru son enfant. Ce gosse aussi timide que Scorpius, qui manquait de confiance en lui-même, n'avait pas hésité à se mettre en danger pour aller le chercher au fond de la forêt interdite.

D'un air un peu absent, Drago rétablit le silence dans sa classe et son regard croisa Scorpius et Albus qui riaient ensemble. Ses deux meilleurs élèves en potion.  
Potter avait été une catastrophe derrière un chaudron quand ils étaient élèves - probablement un peu de sa faute, puisqu'il avait pris l'habitude de jeter tout et n'importe quoi dans son chaudron pour le faire échouer - mais Albus semblait avoir les bons gestes d'instinct. Et c'était visiblement une surprise pour lui aussi, vu l'air surpris qu'il affichait à chaque compliment qu'il recevait.  
James par contre était une catastrophe. Pire que son père, puisque lui, personne ne prenait le risque de l'embêter...

Drago donna les instructions rapidement, et s'installa à son bureau, les yeux rivés sur sa classe. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de revenir encore et encore vers la table de son fils. Scorpius était si jeune, si petit. Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir d'avoir été si insouciant dans son enfance. Il avait eu très tôt à apprendre les préceptes de son père, et il lui en avait longtemps voulu... C'était dans ces moments qu'il était heureux d'avoir brisé la tradition.

Une vague d'affection déferla sur lui en voyant Albus se pencher vers Scorpius pour lui montrer comment couper correctement un de ses ingrédients, et il masqua à grand peine un sourire.  
Il décida de tout faire pour les protéger, ces deux garçons. L'un comme l'autre. Il jura dans son esprit qu'il donnerait sa vie pour eux, pour qu'ils grandissent en paix, tranquillement. Il n'y prit pas garde mais il brilla un instant d'une lueur bleutée alors qu'il pensait à son serment. La magie semblait l'avoir entendu et avoir pris en compte ce qu'il souhaitait.

Aucun élève ne remarqua ce qui venait de se passer. Et sans le savoir, Drago venait de se lier bien plus qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer avec Harry Potter et son fils.


	11. Rêves

Lorsqu'un Rusard vieillissant et traînant des pieds vint prévenir Harry qu'il avait de la visite, le jeune homme pensa immédiatement que Ginny venait pour un dernier coup d'éclat avant que leur divorce ne soit prononcé.  
Aussi, il ne se pressa pas pour rejoindre le hall et faire face à sa future ex-femme qui prenait de plus en plus des airs de harpie.

Cependant, il regretta rapidement ses hésitations lorsqu'il se rendit compte que c'était son filleul qui venait le voir. Teddy Lupin avait été diplômé l'année précédente, et avant de chercher un travail, il avait décidé de prendre une année pour voyager un peu.  
\- Teddy ! Tu es rentré quand ?  
Le jeune métamorphomage gloussa avec plaisir en enlaçant son parrain, ravi de le retrouver.  
\- Hier soir ! Je quitte un parrain Auror, et voilà que je te retrouve professeur...  
\- C'est une longue histoire...  
\- J'aurais tout le temps, j'ai envoyé un courrier en rentrant au Professeur MacGonagall et elle m'a gentiment invité à passer la nuit ici pour que nous puissions parler.

Harry sourit avec affection au jeune homme. Il l'avait vu grandir, et il avait respecté la promesse qu'il s'était faite en ne l'abandonnant jamais. Il avait toujours trouvé le temps pour Teddy, passant du temps avec lui et lui parlant de ses parents biologique pour qu'ils ne soient jamais oubliés.  
Depuis le début, Harry le considérait comme un fils.

Il le conduisit jusqu'à ses appartements, et le laissa explorer les quelques pièces qu'il avait à disposition. Finalement Teddy s'installa avec un grand sourire.  
\- Alors ?  
\- Toi d'abord ! Dis moi où tu as été ! As-tu suivi tes rêves ?  
\- Pour tout avouer, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'aller très loin. En fait, j'ai rendu visite à Bill et Fleur en France où je suis resté quelques semaines. Bill m'a fait découvrir son travail de briseur de sorts. Ensuite je suis passé par la Roumanie et j'ai rejoint Charlie. Nous sommes venus quand nous avons reçu le hibou de Molly au sujet de ta situation.  
\- Ma situation ?  
\- Ton divorce avec Ginny.

Harry se rembrunit. Évidemment, Molly avait contacté tous ses enfants. Il avait espéré qu'il aurait un peu plus de temps pour se préparer à faire face à toute la famille Weasley.  
\- Ouais. Ok. Pourquoi es-tu rentré Teddy ? Ce n'est rien d'important.  
\- J'ai pensé que tu pourrais avoir besoin de moi. Enfin. Besoin de parler.  
Le Sauveur se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux avant de se souvenir de paroles prononcées par Teddy.  
\- Attends ! Tu disais que Charlie était rentré ?  
\- Harry ! Tous les Weasley sont réunis au Terrier.  
\- Ah...

Le silence retomba et Teddy insista.  
\- Alors ? Que s'est il passé ?  
\- James a... dépassé les limites et je me suis opposé à Ginny. Elle... Elle a été horrible avec Albus. Elle veut le renier.  
\- C'est un peu concis ça.  
\- Albus a été réparti à Serpentard, et sa mère lui a interdit de remettre les pieds à la maison s'il ne demandait pas une nouvelle répartition. Elle était aussi furieuse qu'il soit devenu ami avec Scorpius Malefoy.  
\- Malefoy ?  
Harry hocha la tête d'un air absent.  
\- Oui. Le fils de Drago. Un chouette gosse et un excellent ami. Quand James s'en est pris à Albus, c'est lui qui... qui a fait en sorte que je sois mis au courant.

\- Et ton changement de carrière ?  
\- Malefoy est venu postuler au poste de professeur de potions. J'ai appuyé sa candidature mais Minerva ne semblait pas... emballée par l'idée si je ne venais pas aussi enseigner. Cette idée m'attirait mais en plus j'ai eu un mauvais pressentiment. Appelle ça comme tu veux, de l'intuition ou autre, mais j'ai postulé en entraînant Hermione et Neville avec moi.  
Teddy ricana.  
\- Ouais de l'intuition. Ou l'envie de reformer ton duo terrible avec le fameux Malefoy dont j'ai tant entendu parler depuis que je suis tout gosse.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, avec un rictus amusé.  
\- Sois sérieux Teddy. J'ai trouvé que l'incendie de la cabane de Hagrid était un signe que quelque chose n'allait pas ici.  
\- Et alors ? Qui l'a incendié cette cabane ? J'ai bien vu qu'elle n'était plus là, mais comme plus personne ne l'habite... j'ai pensé qu'elle avait été ... démolie.  
Le Sauveur gloussa, ses yeux verts brillants de malice.  
\- Finalement, nous l'avons oublié parce que des enfants ont commencé à disparaître. Donc... le coupable du crime atroce de l'attaque de la cabane de Hagrid est resté impuni.  
\- Disparaître ? Comment des enfants peuvent disparaître dans une école ?  
\- Une... ancienne victime des Mangemorts avide de vengeance voulait faire souffrir les héritiers des familles proches de Voldemort. Elle enlevait les gosses et les retenait dans la forêt interdite. Nous les avons récupérés, il ne reste que le jeune Goyle qui soit encore dans le coma.  
\- C'est grave ?  
\- Selon Hermione, c'est la magie qui le protège. Sa mère est venu le voir, mais ça n'a rien changé. Son père était en voyage professionnel apparemment, et il ne devrait pas tarder à venir voir son fils dès qu'il aura la possibilité de rentrer. Nous espérons tous qu'il se remettra rapidement... Mais les spécialistes de Sainte Mangouste sont confiants.

Teddy pinça les lèvres.  
\- Tu devrais demander à Bill. Il pourrait peut être aider.  
Harry grimaça et eut un geste de recul.  
\- Écoute Teddy, je ne suis pas certaine que les Weasley soient heureux d'avoir de mes nouvelles en ce moment. Je pense que...  
\- Parrain... Tu es stupide. Ils te soutiennent tous. Molly a parlé de ce que Ginny a fait contre toi, et contre Albus. Elle n'est pas entrée dans les détails, mais elle en a suffisamment dit pour que nous comprenions que tu n'avais rien à te reprocher.

Harry écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait.  
\- Mais...  
\- Et Ron a parlé avec ses frères, et... ils étaient furieux contre Ginny. Charlie n'a pas voulu me dire ce qu'il a appris, mais je ne l'ai jamais entendu jurer de cette façon. Même quand les jumeaux ont fait une blague qui a effrayé l'un de ses dragons...  
Le jeune homme regarda malicieusement son parrain et pencha la tête.  
\- Je suppose que tu ne vas rien me dire de plus, surtout que tu sais que je n'ai jamais apprécié... ton épouse.  
\- Teddy ! Je ne vois pas pour quelle raison tu as toujours voulu rester à l'écart de Ginny...  
\- Elle était jalouse Harry ! Jalouse parce que tu me consacrais du temps ! Elle me rabaissait sans arrêt. Elle me répétait que nous n'avions aucun lien familial, que dès que tu aurais des enfants tu me rejetterais. Puis, elle m'a accusé de prendre la place de ses enfants.  
\- Je suis désolé Teddy. Je... Je ne savais pas. J'ai été tellement aveugle.  
\- Je n'ai jamais rien eu à te reprocher Harry. Tu as été un super parrain. Tu m'as élevé comme un fils, et je t'aime beaucoup. Je suis surtout venu voir comment tu allais, et... je suis content de voir que tu as l'air heureux. Plus que jamais.


	12. Peur

Harry s'était réveillé de très bonne humeur. La soirée passée avec Teddy lui avait fait un bien fou, et il avait dormi paisiblement. Il savait déjà que Ron et Hermione le soutenaient, mais il était heureux d'apprendre que la famille Weasley dans son ensemble ne lui en voulait pas le moins du monde.  
C'était un poids en moins pour lui, et tout le monde put remarquer qu'il était bien plus détendu quand il entra dans la Grande Salle.

Drago se pencha vers lui.  
\- Tu as l'air en pleine forme, Potter.  
\- C'est le cas.  
\- Qui est le gosse qui te couve du regard ?  
Harry lança un regard affectueux à Teddy qui mangeait près d'Hermione, et il gloussa doucement.  
\- Mon filleul, Teddy Lupin.  
\- Lupin ?  
\- Le fils de Remus Lupin oui. Et de ta cousine Nymphadora Tonks.  
Drago fronça les sourcils, perplexe.  
\- La fille d'Andromeda, la sœur de ta mère.  
\- Oh. La sœur mystérieuse qui a été reniée pour avoir aimé un moldu.

Le professeur de potions détailla Teddy avec attention, comme s'il essayait de retrouver des traits familiaux dans le garçon.  
\- Il ressemble à son père.  
\- Il est métamorphomage comme sa mère l'était.  
\- Oh... Intéressant.  
Les deux hommes reprirent leur repas tranquillement, bien que Drago jetait de temps à autre des regards intrigués sur ce petit cousin qu'il découvrait.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, Harry vint chercher Drago pour un petit tour en balai. Minerva avait coutume de dire qu'ils étaient restés de grands enfants lorsqu'elle les surprenait à se poursuivre en volant, comme du temps où ils étaient attrapeurs de maisons rivales.  
De temps à autres, des élèves se faufilaient jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch pour les admirer, heureux du spectacle qu'ils offraient malgré eux.

Cependant, en arrivant dans le parc de Poudlard, ils tombèrent sur une scène surprenante, et ils s'immobilisèrent pour observer l'étrange couple qui se promenait lentement.  
Harry secoua doucement la tête, tandis que Drago se crispait, un mauvais pressentiment lui tordant les entrailles.

Devant eux, au bord du lac noir, Teddy Lupin se promenait lentement aux côtés d'une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs. La nouvelle élève, celle qui semblait tant détester Harry Potter. Electre Sayre.

*

Teddy était dans le hall de Poudlard, saluant Hermione, rentrant d'un petit tour à l'extérieur, quand il croisa pour la première fois le regard sombre d'Electre Sayre. Contrairement aux autres élèves, elle ne lui prêta pas la moindre attention, comme s'il était insignifiant. Et cette attitude attisa sa curiosité.

Alors qu'il sortait, il tourna la tête un instant en entendant un rire dans son dos, et heurta sèchement un corps. Il commença à s'excuser avant de se rendre compte qu'il était entré en collision avec la jeune fille mystérieuse.  
\- Bonjour. Je suis désolé, je suis Teddy Lupin.  
Elle eut un sourire froid, et le dévisagea avec attention.  
\- Je sais.  
Teddy fronça les sourcils.  
\- Et tu es ?  
\- Electre Sayre.  
\- Enchanté.  
Elle hocha sèchement la tête et fit un mouvement pour s'écarter. Cependant, Teddy fut plus rapide et attrapa son bras avec douceur.  
\- Nous pourrions... faire quelques pas à l'extérieur ?

Electre ne sembla pas vraiment ravie de la proposition.  
\- Et pourquoi ça ?  
Teddy avait appris l'obstination de son parrain. Il ne se vexa pas du comportement de la fille et se contenta de sourire, amusé. Si Harry était là, il lui aurait dit qu'il avait le sourire de Maraudeur de son père...  
\- Parce que je suis curieux. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de la famille Sayre et pourtant tu as les manières d'une sang-pur.

Electre soupira et finit par hausser les épaules.  
\- Si tu insistes.  
\- J'ai bien peur que ce soit le cas.  
Ils commencèrent à marcher, d'abord silencieusement. Puis Teddy prit la parole.  
\- Alors. La famille Sayre. Tu n'es pas anglaise, si ?  
\- J'ai grandi en Angleterre.  
\- Mais...  
Elle plissa le nez avant d'avouer.  
\- Mais la famille Sayre vient des États-Unis.

Teddy sourit, visiblement ravi de lui arracher des confidences.  
\- Parfait. Une héritière américaine. Ça change. Tu étais à... Ilvermony avant ? C'est bien ça l'école américaine hein ?  
\- Je n'étais pas scolarisée. J'avais des précepteurs. Mes parents avaient peur qu'il ne m'arrive quelque chose.  
\- Ils ont changé d'avis ?  
\- Je suis orpheline. Ma tutrice a été obligée de me laisser décider. Je suis majeure.

Teddy la dévisagea.  
\- Majeure ? Mais tu es en sixième année non ?  
Elle grogna, visiblement agacée.  
\- J'ai perdu un an parce que j'étais prématurée et que ma santé n'était pas... parfaite. Et la Directrice n'a pas voulu que j'entre en septième directement car il y a le Aspics et elle pensait que j'avais besoin de m'acclimater à... à côtoyer d'autres élèves.

Teddy gloussa, visiblement amusé par la contrariété dans la voix d'Electre.  
\- Et bien si j'en crois ton comportement et la façon dont je suis obligé de t'arracher les informations, elle n'a peut être pas tort.  
Un éclair de rage passa dans le regard sombre d'Electre mais elle finit par reprendre contenance et laissa échapper un rire forcé.  
\- Très amusant. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne veux pas raconter ma vie au premier venu que je suis asociale.  
\- Donc tu as déjà des amis ?  
\- Je suis arrivée hier !  
\- J'ai eu des amis dès que je suis arrivé dans le Poudlard express.

Electre le fusilla du regard.  
\- Et tu étais dans quelle maison ? Gryffondor comme le Grand Sauveur qui semble proche de toi ?  
\- Mon parrain était à Gryffondor, mais moi j'étais à Poufsouffle comme ma mère.  
\- Étonnant. Dégoulinant de bons sentiments.  
Teddy soupira, puis secoua la tête.  
\- Et bien... Il semblerait que l'éducation que tu as reçu ne comprenne pas la politesse. McGo aurait dû te faire entrer en première année pour tes lacunes à ce niveau.

Une nouvelle fois le regard sombre brilla de rage. Mais comme Teddy tourna les talons, elle le rattrapa par le bras et s'excusa du bout des lèvres.  
\- Désolée. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de côtoyer d'autres... jeunes de mon âge.  
\- Ça se voit.  
Teddy finit pas se détendre et hausser les épaules. Mains dans les poches, il observa Electre, lui laissant la possibilité de déterminer comment ils allaient interagir.  
Elle lui sourit et montra l'orée de la forêt interdite.  
\- Tu m'accompagnes ? Je suis curieuse de voir ce qu'il y a de ce côté.  
Sans hésiter, le jeune homme lui offrit un sourire amical et hocha la tête, la suivant.

Aucun des deux jeunes gens ne se rendit compte que deux professeurs les observaient avec attention, surveillant chacun de leurs gestes.


	13. Un fol espoir

En voyant le filleul de son père installé dans la Grande Salle aux côtés de sa tante Hermione, James avait eu l'impression qu'un fol espoir naissait au fond de son cœur.  
Il s'était toujours parfaitement entendu avec Teddy, puisqu'ils partageaient tous les deux la passion du Quidditch.  
A chaque fois que son père ramenait Teddy à la maison, ils passaient des heures à voler ensemble et à rêver de matches grandioses, où ils seraient les héros.

James savait parfaitement que sa mère n'aimait pas Teddy - il avait suffisamment entendu ses reproches et récriminations - mais sur ce point il n'était pas d'accord avec elle. Teddy était un compagnon de jeu idéal, et il n'avait jamais voulu le repousser.

Cerise sur le gâteau, Teddy ne parlait presque jamais avec Albus. Leur différence d'âge était trop grande peut être. Et Albus ne intéressait pas au Quidditch, préférant passer son temps dans ses livres.

Sitôt son repas terminé, James se précipita hors de la Grande Salle, attendant Teddy à la porte, impatient de discuter avec quelqu'un de sa famille qui ne serait pas hostile à sa présence. Ce rejet massif commençait à le déranger sérieusement, surtout après la beuglante reçue de sa grand-mère.  
Il avait toujours été gâté outrageusement par sa grand-mère Molly, obtenant toujours tout ce qu'il désirait. Sa beuglante l'avait déstabilisé même s'il prétendu qu'il s'en moquait.

Heureusement, son cousin Fred était resté proche de lui, même s'il refusait désormais de s'en prendre aux Serpentard. James pensait sincèrement que tout ces désagréments étaient passagers. Sa famille finirait bien par se rendre compte qu'Albus était un petit serpent mesquin, ami avec un fils de Mangemort. Et il redeviendrait le chouchou, comme il l'avait toujours été.  
Ses parents divorçaient, certes. Mais sa mère lui avait promis qu'elle serait toujours là pour s'occuper de lui. Il était certain qu'il resterait vivre avec elle, puisqu'elle l'adorait. Elle l'avait toujours couvert quand il avait des ennuis après ses expéditions punitives chez les verts et argent.  
Sans compter qu'il n'avait jamais été proche de son père. Le grand Harry Potter avait toujours été trop occupé par son travail d'Auror pour s'intéresser à ses enfants. Sa mère le lui avait souvent dit : son père avait plus important à faire.  
Plus important que ses spectacles à la petite école, plus important que ses premiers matches de Quidditch à Poudlard.

En le voyant à la porte, Teddy eut un mouvement d'hésitation puis soupira avant de le rejoindre.  
\- James.  
Le garçon se jeta contre lui, le serrant dans ses bras.  
\- Teddy ! Je suis si content de te voir !  
Le métamorphomage eut un léger mouvement de recul puis soupira et l'entraîna à sa suite.  
\- Allez viens avec moi.

Ils sortirent dans le parc de Poudlard pour faire quelques pas silencieusement. Puis Teddy soupira.  
\- Qu'est ce qui t'as pris, James ?  
Le jeune garçon fronça les sourcils, visiblement perdu.  
\- De quoi tu parles ?  
\- De ton comportement avec ton frère !  
James ouvrit la bouche, avant de la refermer sèchement. L'espoir qu'il avait eu venait de se fracasser et il avait envie de casser quelque chose sur le moment. De frapper quelqu'un. De préférence un petit serpent brun aux yeux verts.

Teddy attrapa son bras en le regardant sévèrement.  
\- Ce n'est pas la peine d'avoir l'air aussi furieux. Est-ce que tu as cessé de m'apprécier parce que j'étais à Poufsouffle, James ?  
\- C'est pas pareil !  
\- Vraiment ? Pourtant, j'en ai entendu des réflexions sur ma maison. La maison des faibles, des sentimentaux. Pas assez courageux.  
\- Mais...  
\- C'est le choixpeau qui décide James. Il y a quatre maison à Poudlard et ce depuis que l'école existe.  
\- Justement ! Les mauvais sorciers sont à Serpentard. Tout le monde sait ça !

Teddy renifla face à l'air buté de James. Puis il eut un sourire amusé.  
\- Donc pour toi, Merlin est un mauvais sorcier ?  
James fronça les sourcils, visiblement perdu.  
\- De quoi tu parles, Teddy ?  
\- Merlin était un des premiers élèves de Salazar Serpentard. La maison des ambitieux.

James préféra garder le silence, avançant d'un pas rageur. Il ne voulait pas penser à ce que Teddy venait de lui dire, il ne voulait pas changer d'avis sur les Serpentard. Après quelques instants, Teddy reprit la conversation.  
\- Pourquoi tu détestes autant les élèves de Serpentard ?  
\- Ils sont mauvais ! Des enfants de Mangemorts !  
\- Qui t'as dit ça ?  
\- Maman.

Teddy secoua la tête et soupira.  
\- Tu as entendu parler de ton grand-père ? Celui qui t'as transmis son nom ?  
\- Bien sûr ! Tout le monde me dit que je ressemble au père de papa.  
\- Sais-tu qui a causé sa mort ?  
\- Vol...  
\- Non. Celui qui a permis à Voldemort de les tuer ?  
James resta silencieux, haussant les épaules. Teddy eut un petit sourire et il se pencha vers le fils de son parrain.  
\- Pettigrew. Le quatrième maraudeur. Un Gryffondor. Il a vendu ses amis.

James eu l'air troublé mais il ne répondit pas, se contentant de détourner la tête. Teddy poursuivit, décidé à donner de quoi réfléchir à la tête de mule à ses côtés. Il n'aimait pas le comportement de James, mais il l'avait toujours beaucoup aimé. Ils avaient été proches, depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Et quand James était né, Teddy avait promis à son parrain de le protéger et de toujours rester près de lui.  
\- Il n'y a plus de Mangemorts, la guerre est terminée. Tu n'as pas connu la guerre, alors pourquoi tu détestes les Serpentard ?

James marmonna quelques mots incompréhensibles, mais Teddy insista. Il voulait que James se rende compte de ses erreurs, et s'il devait le pousser dans ses retranchements, il n'hésiterait pas.  
Bougon, James finit par s'expliquer.  
\- Mon père a toujours été trop occupé par ses mangemorts en fuite plutôt que de s'occuper de moi. De nous.  
\- Ton père était Auror. Mais il n'a jamais passé son temps à courir après les Mangemorts, tu sais. Enfin. Tu le saurais si tu avais tenté de parler avec lui.  
\- Mais maman...  
\- James. Tu devrais te demander pourquoi exactement tes parents divorcent. Et tu devrais parler à ton père. Lui dire ce que tu lui reproches.  
\- Il s'en moque.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Il préfère Albus. Il l'a toujours préféré.

Teddy grogna.  
\- Il est furieux après toi parce que tu as martyrisé ton petit frère. Mais il vous aime tous les deux de la même manière. J'ai l'impression que tu ne connais pas ton père, James. Ne le pousse pas à bout, tu pourrais le regretter amèrement, et quand tu te rendras compte de tes erreurs, il sera trop tard.  
Voyant le garçon pensif, Teddy l'enlaça brièvement avant de le laisser réfléchir en paix.


	14. Secrets

L'arrivée surprise de Teddy et son soutien avaient remonté le moral de Harry. Après avoir vu son filleul parler avec la nouvelle, il l'avait observé avec plus d'attention. Et bien entendu, Drago Malefoy avait noté son soudain intérêt pour la serpentard de sixième année.

Harry s'était fait prier pour expliquer ce qui lui prenait, mais avait fini par avouer qu'elle lui rappelait quelqu'un.  
\- Cette fille a l'air pleine de secrets. Personne n'a jamais entendu parler de la famille Sayre, et...  
\- Elle est étrange.  
Harry ricana doucement.  
\- Je ne suis pas le seul à être intrigué alors ?  
\- Bien sûr que non Potter. Cette gamine a l'éducation d'une sang-pur, comme si elle appartenait à une ancienne famille.  
\- Teddy lui a parlé. Apparemment sa famille vient des États-Unis.

Comme si elle avait deviné qu'ils parlaient d'elle, Electre se tourna vers eux et les dévisagea de ses yeux noirs. Malgré lui, Harry frissonna légèrement.  
\- Elle me rappelle quelqu'un.  
Drago fronça les sourcils, en se rapprochant un peu de Harry, allant jusqu'à presque le frôler.  
\- Qui ?

Le Sauveur du monde magique sursauta légèrement comme s'il reprenait pied dans la réalité, puis il haussa les épaules, visiblement mal à l'aise.  
\- Je ne m'en souviens pas. Je n'arrive pas à retrouver.  
\- Tu es certain ?  
Harry fronça les sourcils, passant en revue leurs camarades du temps où ils étaient élèves.  
\- Il y a quelque chose... je suis certain qu'elle a un rapport avec Poudlard. Quand nous étions élèves.  
\- Potter, tu dérailles. Je t'assure qu'elle ne m'évoque personne. A part peut-être ma cinglée de tante quand elle sourit.  
\- Bellatrix ?  
\- En personne.

Harry ricana, puis souffla.  
\- C'est possible. Les Blacks sont dans chaque arbre généalogique des grandes familles sorcières. Même les Potter...  
\- Tu essaies de nous trouver un lien de parenté, Potter ?  
Le Sauveur allait répondre, mais l'élève qui l'intriguait tant se tourna une fois de plus vers lui. Electre le dévisagea, un rictus moqueur sur les lèvres avant de lui lancer un regard noir.  
\- Tu as remarqué Malefoy ? La façon dont elle me regarde ?

Drago ne répondit pas tout de suite. Bien évidemment qu'il avait remarqué l'évidente haine de Electre Sayre envers Harry Potter. Elle était la seule à ne pas le regarder comme le héros qu'il était.  
Elle le regardait avec la même haine qu'avaient les Mangemorts à l'époque où la guerre battait son plein. Quand Voldemort était encore en vie - autant qu'un monstre comme lui puisse l'être - et que Harry Potter était la cible à abattre.  
Finalement, il dit ce qui lui passait pour la tête.  
\- Elle est plus vieille que les sixième années.  
\- Toujours selon Teddy elle est majeure. Elle a perdu un an pour des ennuis de santé, et Minerva a refusé de lui laisser intégrer directement la septième année.  
Drago laissa échapper un ricanement moqueur.  
\- Peut être pour ça qu'elle semble toujours si furieuse.

Les deux professeurs continuèrent quelques instants de dévisager la nouvelle élève avant de se détourner pour rejoindre leurs classes. Mal à l'aise, ils eurent l'impression que le regard noir leur vrillait le dos. Et s'ils s'étaient retournés, ils auraient pu constater qu'effectivement Electre Sayre les fixait d'un air mauvais.

Electre observait les deux hommes avec un air furieux qu'elle essayait vainement de dissimuler. Elle avait parfaitement conscience que montrer le ressentiment qu'elle éprouvait pour Harry Potter ne pourrait que lui attirer des ennuis. Ce fichu Sauveur était vénéré pour avoir tué un homme, alors que selon elle, il devrait être enfermé à Azkaban, privé de liberté.  
Elle renifla d'un air méprisant, sans cesser d'observer les deux hommes.

Elle savait que Drago Malefoy avait été Mangemort, comme toute sa famille avant lui. Elle trouvait surprenant qu'un soutien tel que lui pour Voldemort puisse devenir proche de Harry Potter. Le Sauveur aurait dû rester son ennemi, même après toutes ces années.  
Electre plissa les yeux en les voyant se rapprocher et se pencher l'un vers l'autre pour parler. Elle devinait qu'elle était leur sujet de conversation. Probablement que Teddy Lupin n'avait pu s'empêcher de raconter leur petite conversation, et que Potter partageait les informations obtenues avec le professeur blondinet.

La jeune fille eut un léger soupir en comprenant que les deux professeurs avaient un lien étrange. Peut être était-ce parce que leurs fils étaient amis proches.  
Détournant le regard des deux silhouettes qui s'éloignaient ensemble dans le couloir, Electre reporta son attention sur les deux petits Serpentard qui étaient toujours collés l'un à l'autre. Albus et Scorpius. Le brun et le blond.

Elle s'éloigna d'eux avec une grimace mécontente et les bouscula au passage, pour les éloigner l'un de l'autre. Elle ne pouvait pas concevoir qu'une haine aussi intense puisse disparaître si rapidement.

Lorsque la nouvelle les bouscula, Scorpius et Albus échangèrent un regard surpris. Ils n'avaient pas encore échangé le moindre mot avec elle. Ils avaient remarqué qu'elle était plutôt solitaire, comme si elle répugnait à se mélanger aux autres élèves. Cependant, elle n'avait encore jamais montré de rejet aussi violent envers qui que ce soit.  
Albus plissa le nez d'un air agacé.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?  
Scorpius, songeur, haussa les épaules.  
\- Elle est étrange.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Tu n'as pas remarqué ?  
\- Remarqué quoi ?  
\- Albus... tu es toujours dans la lune ! Sérieusement, tu n'as pas remarqué comment elle dévisage ton père ?

Albus eut une expression de dégoût.  
\- Oh non pas encore une de ces... groupies prêtes à tout ! Mon père n'a pas besoin de ça !  
Scorpius ricana, et se pencha vers son ami.  
\- Et ça arrive souvent cette histoire de groupies ?  
\- Avant oui. Mais papa était tellement furieux que ça a fini par se calmer, surtout quand il a menacé de quitter le monde magique.  
\- Sauf que cette Electre ne regarde pas ton père avec admiration ou comme une groupie. Elle le déteste clairement.

Les yeux ronds, Albus se tourna dans la direction où était partie la nouvelle, pour essayer de l'apercevoir, sans succès.  
\- Tu es sûr ?  
\- Oh oui ! Je t'assure que cette fille n'aime pas le moins du monde ton père.  
\- Ses parents sont peut être des anciens Mangemorts ? Ou des gens que mon père aurait arrêté dans son travail ?  
Scorpius resta songeur un moment, puis haussa les épaules.  
\- Peut être. Allez, viens, nous allons être en retard en botanique.  
Le sujet fut abandonné, les deux garçons ayant d'autres sujets de préoccupation, bien plus importants que la haine de la nouvelle envers le professeur Harry Potter.


	15. Une porte verrouillée

Harry faisait une ronde, seul pour une fois, dans les couloirs déserts de l'école. Drago était de corvée de retenue, surveillant un groupe d'élèves qui avaient décidé de braver son autorité pendant le cours de potions.

Drago avait été furieux sur le moment, mais Harry lui avait montré le comique de la situation. Les élèves, quelques Gryffondor et deux Serdaigle avaient lancé des ingrédients au hasard dans les chaudrons pendant qu'il avait eu le dos tourné.  
Probablement qu'ils avaient espéré le blesser et l'envoyer à l'infirmerie quelques temps, sa présence ne faisant toujours pas l'unanimité.

Les chaudrons avaient bel et bien explosé. Cependant, Drago avait connu la guerre, et il avait dû subir la présence de Voldemort dans sa propre maison. Sa mère inquiète pour sa sécurité l'avait entraîné encore et encore pour qu'il puisse survivre à un duel. Pas les duels policés et sévèrement encadrés appris à Poudlard. Plutôt les joutes sauvages qui pouvaient entraîner la mort à la moindre faute d'inattention, les duels de champs de bataille.  
Il était moins nerveux qu'à son adolescence, mais il avait gardé tous ses réflexes intacts.  
Aussi au son du sifflement du chaudron prêt à exploser, il avait plongé derrière son bureau en lançant un sort de bouclier sur la majeure partie de la classe. La mixture avait recouvert les coupables trop proches du chaudron bouillonnant pour être inclus dans les protections, les couvrant de boutons particulièrement disgracieux.

Drago n'avait pas mis longtemps à comprendre que ce n'était pas accidentel, aussi, il les avait collé sans pitié, indiquant à Pomfresh de ne pas soigner leur éruption cutanée d'ici la fin de la semaine... Quelques jours d'humiliation ne leur ferait pas de mal, après tout.

Puisque ses années en tant qu'élève n'étaient pas si loin dans sa mémoire, Harry pensait connaître toutes les ruses estudiantines pour échapper à la surveillance des professeurs et des préfets. Aussi, il déambulait lentement dans les couloirs, aux aguets, ouvrant les portes des classes pour vérifier qu'aucun petit malin ne s'était dissimulé.

Il était au troisième étage lorsqu'il tomba sur une porte verrouillée. Avec un froncement de sourcils, il regarda autour de lui, haussa les épaules, et lança un Alohomora discret pour inspecter la pièce et assouvir sa curiosité : il ne se souvenait pas d'une salle de classe à cet endroit.  
Il fit quelques pas à l'intérieur et sourit en reconnaissant la pièce.

Il était déjà venu ici, durant sa toute première année. Il était encore inconscient de ce qu'était le monde magique, et il s'était longuement promené sous sa cape d'invisibilité qu'il venait de recevoir - son premier vrai cadeau de Noël. Puis il était entré dans cette pièce, et il avait découvert pour la toute première fois le visage de ses parents et le miroir du Riséd.

Il se souvenait de Dumbledore qui était venu le voir pour le mettre en garde au sujet de la relique. Ce miroir qui avait perdu tant de sorciers, en les plongeant dans une douce illusion qui n'existait que dans leurs esprits.  
Le pouvoir de montrer ce que son cœur désirait le plus... Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait jamais vu Ginny dans ce miroir. Il avait rêvé d'une famille, mais pas de la benjamine des Weasley...

Yeux fermés, l'homme se plaça devant le miroir, légèrement tremblant. Il se demandait ce qu'il verrait s'il ouvrait les yeux. Ce qu'il désirait.  
Un bref instant, il songea à quitter la pièce sans regarder, craignant ce qu'il pourrait découvrir. Mais son courage Gryffondor se réveilla subitement, et il ouvrit les yeux.

Au départ, il ne vit que son reflet. Lui, adulte, les cheveux noirs toujours autant en désordre, ses yeux toujours aussi verts derrière ses lunettes. Il portait une robe sorcière noire ouverte sur une tenue moldue - le genre de vêtement qu'il portait pour donner ses cours maintenant qu'il n'était plus contraint de porter l'uniforme austère des Aurors.  
Il eut un sourire amusé en se rendant compte qu'il désirait réellement être professeur. Ce n'était pas juste une lubie ou une façon de contrer Ginny... Puis, au loin derrière son reflet, il vit arriver plusieurs silhouettes. Son double eut un sourire tendre, et ses trois enfants se placèrent près de lui.  
Tous les trois. James, Albus et Lily. Et ils étaient visiblement proches.  
Teddy se montra aussi, souriant.

Mais ce n'était pas terminé. Deux personnes de plus arrivaient. Bouche bée, Harry recula d'un pas en contemplant le reflet, ce que son cœur voulait. Ce qu'il désirait au plus profond de lui, sans qu'il n'en ait totalement conscience.  
Scorpius Malefoy s'était glissé près d'Albus, et les deux garçons chuchotaient ensemble comme ils le faisaient sans arrêt, visiblement complices. Autant que Ron et lui l'étaient.

A ses côtés, il y avait quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé voir entrer de nouveau dans sa vie. Drago Malefoy était près de lui, avec son sourire narquois, son air fier et ses vêtements chics. Ses robes austères de potioniste ne trompaient personne sur leur qualité : même après toutes ces années, Drago Malefoy restait un aristocrate fortuné.  
Drago leva la main doucement pour la poser sur son épaule, tendrement. Le Harry du miroir sourit et se pencha vers lui.

Leurs gestes étaient... perturbants aux yeux de Harry. Il eut l'impression qu'une nuée de papillons se déployait dans son estomac, alors qu'il contemplait la proximité qu'il avait avec celui qui fut son ennemi.  
A une époque, Harry aurait violemment réagi. Il aurait nié, se serait peut être mis en colère. Il aurait voulu oublier ce qu'il venait de voir et il aurait pris la fuite.

Le Harry du présent par contre contemplait le miroir fasciné. Il ne savait pas si ce qu'il voyait se produirait un jour. Ses enfants réconciliés et proches de lui... et Drago.  
Hésitant, il leva la main comme pour la poser sur son épaule, comme pour recouvrir celle du fantôme dans le miroir vague réminiscence de sa première rencontre avec le miroir. Autrefois, il avait eu le même geste avec ses parents en reflet… Mais il avait fait son deuil depuis, il avait accepté leurs morts. Puis, avec un soupir, il se força à fermer les yeux et à se détourner de la relique.

Il ne pouvait pas nier que ce qu'il venait de voir l'avait grandement perturbé. Il résista à la tentation de se tourner pour vérifier que Drago était toujours à ses côtés, derrière lui, son insupportable sourire narquois aux lèvres. Comme si le blond connaissait un secret ignoré du commun des mortels.  
Puis, il sortit de la pièce à grands pas, et la verrouilla soigneusement. Il ne faudrait pas qu'un élève ne découvre le miroir du Riséd et ne se perde dans les illusions que l'objet pourrait lui montrer.

Harry laissa tomber sa ronde. Il avait l'esprit en ébullition, et il ne verrait probablement pas un élève passer devant lui de toutes façons.  
Il rentra dans ses appartements, et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil. D'un coup de baguette, il attira à lui la bouteille de Whisky pur-feu pour s'en servir une généreuse rasade.

Il commençait juste à reprendre ses esprits, quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Avec lassitude, il se leva, abandonnant son verre sur la table.  
En voyant son visiteur, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et son cœur se mit à battre à toute vitesse. Cependant, il s'écarta pour le laisser entrer.

C'était Drago Malefoy.


	16. Dilemme

Harry était heureux de la présence de Teddy à Poudlard. Le jeune homme avait décidé de rester quelques jours, répondant à l'invitation de Minerva. Il pouvait ainsi profiter de son parrain, tout en réfléchissant à son avenir de son propre aveu.

Drago avait fait sa connaissance, curieux de connaître cette branche de sa famille, et les deux hommes s'étaient immédiatement entendus. Le jeune homme semblait ravi de découvrir ce lien ténu avec sa mère, bien que Drago ne l'ait jamais côtoyée.

La joie de Harry était cependant ternie par les fréquentations de son filleul. Pendant qu'il était occupé avec ses obligations de professeur, il avait vite remarqué que Teddy profitait de ses moments de liberté pour passer tout son temps avec la nouvelle élève, Electre Sayre.

Au départ, il avait gardé ses réserves pour lui : il n'appréciait pas la jeune fille, qu'il trouvait un peu trop insolente dans sa salle de cours. Il la trouvait étrange, et sa façon de le dévisager ne lui plaisait pas. Elle était bonne élève, il n'y avait rien à redire sur ses résultats.

Son comportement était une autre histoire.

Déjà, elle restait à l'écart de ses camarades. Elle refusait de s'intégrer, regardant tout le monde de haut, quelque soit la maison de son interlocuteur. Elle affichait un mépris insolent, et montrait clairement qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas l'autorité de ses professeurs.

Harry ne comprenait pas ses réticences : en temps normal, il aurait été ravi de voir la sauvage jeune fille s'ouvrir au contact de Teddy, et il aurait encouragé ce début d'amitié. Venant de n'importe quel élève, il aurait trouvé leurs longues conversations autour du lac positives, signe que Electre devenait moins sauvage.

Sauf qu'une étrange répulsion le poussait à s'éloigner de la nouvelle élève, et à ne pas s'approcher d'elle. Tout son instinct lui hurlait qu'elle était dangereuse pour lui, pour sa famille.

Harry - étrangement appuyé par Drago - avait tenté de prévenir Teddy, pour l'éloigner de Electre. Mais son filleul s'était buté et avait refusé de l'écouter. Le professeur avait alors tout fait pour séparer les deux jeunes gens, essayant d'accaparer Teddy lorsque Electre n'avait pas cours.  
Un instant, il pensa même appliquer la méthode de Severus Rogue et coller la jeune fille pour des prétextes idiots, pour la surveiller de plus près. Mais il ne put s'y résoudre.

Il était face à un véritable dilemme. Suivre son intuition et risquer de se mettre Teddy à dos ou laisser les choses se dérouler sans intervenir au risque que son pressentiment ne soit réel.

Un après-midi, Hermione vint le voir.  
\- Harry. A quoi tu joues avec Miss Sayre ?  
Il fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce que sa meilleure amie voulait savoir.  
\- Comment ?  
\- Ton comportement est ridicule ! Tu la fixes sans arrêt, ça devient gênant.  
\- Cette fille est...  
\- Harry. La dernière fois que tu t'es comporté aussi... étrangement c'était pendant notre sixième année ! Quand tu étais complètement obnubilé par Malefoy...

Le Sauveur fronça les sourcils, mécontent.  
\- Ça n'a rien à voir ! Et je te rappelle que je ne me trompais pas au sujet de Malefoy à l'époque ! Il avait bel et bien la mission de...  
Il s'interrompit brusquement, repensant à la mort de Dumbledore.

Hermione pinça les lèvres et secoua la tête, avant de poser une main sur le bras de Harry.  
\- Ce que je voulais dire Harry, c'est que tu n'avais aucune preuve à l'époque. Et de notre point de vue, tu avais l'air complètement irrationnel.  
\- Et tu me trouves irrationnel en ce moment ?  
\- Un peu ! Tu ne quittes pas du regard cette gamine Harry !

Le brun ferma les yeux et se les frotta avant de soupirer.  
\- Ok. Elle me fait penser à quelqu'un mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de qui. Je sais que c'est en rapport avec notre scolarité à Poudlard, j'en suis certain. Sauf que...  
\- Sauf que tu ne trouves pas.  
\- Voilà. Et il y a sa façon de me regarder. Comme si elle me détestait.

Hermione ricana.  
\- Harry. Tu es un prof et elle une élève.  
Harry leva les yeux au ciel, avant de grogner.  
\- Tu ne comprends pas...  
\- Je comprends que tu es probablement stressé en ce moment. Entre l'histoire avec Lavande et ton divorce... n'importe qui serait perturbé.  
\- Mon divorce n'a rien à voir ! C'est cette fille...

D'un geste agacé, Harry fit apparaître un service à thé et tendit une tasse à son amie, refusant de rencontrer son regard. Il but quelques gorgées avant de soupirer.  
\- Malefoy a la même impression que moi.  
Au ton boudeur de son ami, Hermione hésita entre lever les yeux au ciel d'agacement ou lui hurler dessus pour lui faire entendre raison. Au lieu de quoi, elle posa lentement sa tasse sur la table devant elle.  
\- Parfait. Fais ce que tu veux mais sois un peu plus... discret.  
\- Cette fille tourne autour de Teddy !  
\- Harry par pitié ! Ce sont deux adolescents ! Ils flirtent c'est tout ! Pas de quoi fouetter un niffleur...

Harry écarquilla les yeux, visiblement mécontent de l'hypothèse d'Hermione. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'en offusquer cependant puisque quelqu'un frappa à la porte, le distrayant.  
Il ouvrit brusquement pour tomber nez à nez avec Drago. Il s'écarta d'un geste brusque pour l'inviter à entrer.

En voyant Hermione, Drago hocha la tête tandis qu'Hermione lui adressait un petit sourire amical. Elle se leva, décidant de les laisser. Cependant, avant de passer la porte, elle se retourna vers eux.  
\- Malefoy ? Si tu pouvais éviter d'encourager Harry dans ses intuitions, je te serai reconnaissante.

Le blond se tourna vers son collègue, perplexe. Harry fit un signe vague.  
\- Elle me reproche de surveiller de trop près Electre Sayre.  
À la mention du nom, Drago grimaça et renifla.  
\- Et je t'encourage ?  
\- Du moment que tu ne me hurles pas dessus comme elle pour me convaincre que je fais erreur... Il semblerait.

Drago se servit une tasse de thé, montrant qu'il était habitué à venir converser avec Harry. Puis, il s'installa et se pencha en avant.  
\- Teddy était encore avec elle.  
\- Selon Hermione, c'est deux adolescents qui flirtent.  
L'attitude de Harry montrait clairement qu'il ne croyait pas en cette hypothèse. Drago haussa un sourcil amusé.  
\- Demande à la belette de se renseigner sur elle et sa famille...  
\- Hermione va me tuer si elle l'apprend.  
Mais il sortait déjà un parchemin, et rédigeait une lettre à l'intention de Ron.


	17. Mystère

Au dîner, Harry parla peu avec ses collègues, restant pensif. Outre son inquiétude au sujet de son filleul et de son étrange relation avec la nouvelle élève mystérieuse, il devait faire face à sa procédure de divorce qui avançait à grands pas et au rejet systématique de James.  
Le temps passait, et son fils aîné ne cessait de le repousser, encore et encore. Il le toisait d'un air dur et refusait de lui parler, le traitant comme un professeur qu'il n'aimerait pas. Bien qu'Harry soit encore furieux après lui, à cause de ce qu'il avait fait subir à son petit frère, il avait l'impression que son cœur se brisait à chaque fois qu'il croisait les yeux furieux de James...

A ses côtés, Drago ne lui adressa pas la parole, comprenant qu'il n'était pas d'humeur à faire la conversation. Il se contentait de lui jeter de brefs regards, tout en mangeant en silence.  
A peine la dernière bouchée de son dessert avalée, Harry marmonna un vague salut à l'attention de ses collègues, avant de partir à grands pas, seul.

Lorsque Drago se leva à son tour, Teddy vint le rejoindre pour lui parler. Sa grand-mère lui avait écrit et semblait vouloir faire la connaissance de son neveu. Ils partirent donc ensemble de la Grande-Salle, sous les yeux de tous les élèves.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Teddy revenait voir Hermione, entamant une conversation animée et joyeuse sur les semaines passées en compagnie de Charlie dans sa réserve de dragons.

Il était presque l'heure du couvre-feu lorsque l'alerte fut donnée. Lors de la ronde d'un préfet dans la tour d'Astronomie, ce dernier avait reporté voir une étrange lueur au dessus de la forêt interdite. Et ce fut le professeur Flitwick qui alla constater l'étrange phénomène. Il ne tarda pas à revenir, mortellement pâle, pour annoncer à la Directrice dans le Hall que la marque de Ténèbres flottait au dessus de la forêt, aussi sombre et menaçante qu'elle l'était lors de la guerre.

L'annonce causa un certain émoi parmi les élèves, et les professeurs eurent du mal à ramener le calme. James en profita pour donner son avis à haute et intelligible voix, le regard mauvais.  
\- Ce n'est pas un mystère, avec un Mangemort à Poudlard.  
Il croisa le regard déçu de Teddy mais il leva le menton, défiant le filleul de son père de dire quoi que ce soit.  
Dans un coin, Scorpius avait entendu et était mortellement pâle, légèrement tremblant. Albus était serré contre lui, fusillant du regard tout ceux qui osaient regarder son ami.

Hermione avait les bras croisés sur la poitrine, mécontente. Cependant, Minerva semblait hésitante. Elle avait appris à faire confiance à Drago Malefoy, mais elle n'oubliait pas qu'il avait la marque sur le bras. Les Serpentard semblaient perdu, puisqu'ils appréciaient leur nouveau Directeur de maison.  
Sous l'impulsion de James, les Gryffondor commençaient à protester avec virulence contre la présence d'un Mangemort dans le château.

Teddy prit la parole soudainement, défiant quiconque de le contredire.  
\- Le professeur Malefoy n'était pas seul ce soir. Je l'ai moi-même accompagné jusqu'aux appartements du professeur Potter. Je suppose qu'il sera facile de vérifier qu'il n'a rien à voir avec cette histoire.  
Le silence fut assourdissant, et Minerva claqua de la langue d'un air satisfait.  
\- Parfait. Tout le monde, dans vos dortoirs ! Je vais moi-même vérifier cette histoire.

Cependant, il était dit que tout devrait se passer devant les élèves, puisque Harry et Drago arrivèrent, marchant à pas lents, pris dans leur conversation. Une lente rumeur parcourut les élèves, faisant froncer les sourcils de Harry.  
Il croisa le regard noir de James et soupira avant de voir Scorpius en retrait, qui semblait chamboulé. Il échangea un regard avec Albus, comme pour le rassurer, et il s'approcha de la Directrice.  
\- Minerva ? Un problème ?  
\- Il semblerait qu'un... plaisantin ait décidé de lancer la Marque des Ténèbres au dessus de la forêt interdite.  
Drago blêmit en écarquillant les yeux, visiblement secoué.

Harry soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux.  
\- Curieuse plaisanterie. Une idée de la personne qui eu cette idée ?  
Minerva pinça les lèvres, sans répondre immédiatement, mais le regard d'Hermione s'égara vers Drago. Aussitôt, Harry se rembrunit. Il enroula son bras autour de la taille de Drago, pour le rapprocher de lui sans se soucier de l'image qu'ils donnaient, et les yeux brillants, il annonça d'une voix forte.  
\- Le professeur Malefoy était avec moi. Je suppose donc que ni l'un ni l'autre nous ne pouvons être soupçonné, n'est-ce-pas ?

Minerva secoua brusquement la tête, son chapeau oscillant brusquement sur sa tête. Elle se détourna un instant, pour haranguer les élèves qui observaient avidement la scène, fasciné par la proximité de leurs deux professeurs.  
\- Il me semblait avoir ordonné à tout le monde de rejoindre son dortoir !  
Il y eut un moment de flottement, mais le regard furieux de la Directrice de Poudlard, sans compter la présence d'un Harry Potter visiblement agacé, suffit à faire s'égayer tous les étudiants, vidant le hall de façon efficace.

Harry rattrapa Scorpius avec douceur avant qu'il ne s'échappe, avec un sourire rassurant.  
\- Tout va bien, Scorpius ?  
Le petit blond jeta un regard nerveux en direction de son père qui était retenu près de Minerva et il hocha doucement la tête.  
\- C'est juste que j'ai cru que... que mon père allait être accusé, Professeur.  
Le Sauveur soupira et regarda lui aussi en direction de Drago.  
\- Ne t'en fais pas, Scorpius. Je me charge de veiller sur les arrières de ton père.  
Le garçon lui offrit un sourire éblouissant et soulagé. Harry lui ébouriffa les cheveux en souriant, couvant le gamin du regard d'un air attendri.  
\- Si tu pouvais laisser les cheveux de mon héritier tranquille Potter...  
La réflexion de Drago le fit glousser et Harry jeta un regard sur ses cheveux qui n'étaient plus englués de gel. Malicieux, il lui offrit un clin d'œil.  
\- Ton héritier est comme toi Malefoy. Ses cheveux sont bien mieux au naturel...  
Il s'éloigna pour laisser le père et le fils ensemble, sans se rendre compte de l'air surpris de Drago et du large sourire ravi de Scorpius.

Scorpius devait avouer que Harry Potter était son professeur préféré. C'était un sorcier puissant, et gentil. Il n'avait pas besoin de hurler pour se faire obéir. Il avait toujours du temps pour écouter les élèves. Mieux encore, le Sauveur du monde magique venait de lui promettre de veiller sur son père.  
Et comme si les choses n'étaient pas assez miraculeuses, le jeune garçon devait avouer qu'il n'avait jamais vu son père aussi heureux.


	18. Douce obscurité

L'apparition de la marque des ténèbres avait causé une certaine agitation. Cependant une fois le choc passé, Minerva avait refusé de considérer l'incident comme autre chose qu'une blague cruelle.  
Drago avait tenté de protester, en arguant que le sort demandait de la puissance et une maîtrise hors de portée de la plupart des élèves, mais la Directrice avait fait la sourde oreille.

Après tout, la guerre était terminée depuis des années, et il n'y avait plus de Mangemorts depuis bien longtemps. Le monde magique était en paix, bien loin des tensions de l'après-guerre, quand les idéaux de Voldemort avaient encore un écho.

Malgré les avertissements de ses professeurs et de son père, James prenait un malin plaisir à rappeler haut et fort que Drago Malefoy était un Mangemort et qu'il était forcément celui qui avait lancé la marque des Ténèbres.

En voyant Teddy une fois de plus avec Electre, Harry furieux, se décida à le renvoyer chez les Weasley, envoyant un hibou à Charlie pour lui demander de tenir son filleul à distance de Poudlard pour quelques temps. Au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il ait éclairci cette histoire de marque des ténèbres.  
Compte tenu de son humeur massacrante, Minerva se laissa convaincre pour qu'il organise des rondes. Harry pensait que Poudlard devait être surveillé de près.

Puisque l'épisode des enfants disparus était encore frais dans toutes les mémoires, personne n'osa protester ou lui dire qu'il se faisait des idées. La première fois, son intuition avait été juste après tout.  
Harry avait été jusqu'à appeler Ron, pour lui demander de venir jeter un œil. Dans l'après-midi, les deux amis avaient exploré l'orée de la forêt interdite. Sans surprise, il n'y avait aucune trace de passage. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'était attendu à trouver un indice sur l'identité du soit-disant plaisantin, mais l'inspection devait être faite - après tout l'un et l'autre avaient reçu une formation d'Auror, et ils avaient des années de pratique pour enquêter...

Juste avant le couvre-feu, Harry retrouva ses collègues. L'ancien Auror fut surpris de voir qu'ils attendaient tous ses instructions, et il les remercia de leur confiance. Ils décidèrent de faire des groupes de deux. Ron et Hermione furent chargé d'arpenter les couloirs du château. Il y avait en plus les autres professeurs et Rusard, ce qui permettrait de couvrir un maximum de surface.  
Neville et Pansy furent chargés d'inspecter les alentours des serres de Botanique. Quand à Harry et Drago, ils se rendraient près de la forêt interdite, pour s'assurer que personne ne réitérerait les exploits de la veille.

Drago ne fit pas le moindre commentaire. Il ne protesta même pas à l'idée d'aller dans la forêt interdite en pleine nuit. Ils s'éloignèrent donc en silence du château, profitant de la douce obscurité uniquement troublée par la lueur de la lune.  
\- Potter ? Tu penses réellement que... que la personne qui a lancé ce fichu sort va recommencer ?  
Harry prit le temps de réfléchir soigneusement avant de répondre. Il haussa les épaules, tout en continuant d'avancer.  
\- Je ne pense pas non. Mais je préfère être prudent. J'ai comme l'impression que c'est une façon de te nuire.  
\- Me nuire à moi ?  
\- Tu portes la marque Malefoy. C'était évident que les regards allaient se tourner vers toi.  
\- Dès qu'il se passe quelque chose je suis pointé du doigt. Toutes ces années j'en ai entendu à mon sujet. Que j'allais devenir le prochain mage noir, que j'étais l'héritier de... Tu-sais-qui. J'ai souvent reçu la visite de tes anciens collègues, pour tout et n'importe quoi...

Harry marmonna en secouant la tête avant de renifler.  
\- Et bien qui que ce soit, je ne compte pas te laisser hors de ma vue Malefoy. Tu vas devoir me supporter.  
Drago laissa échapper un ricanement moqueur.  
\- J'ai pas besoin d'un baby-sitter, Potter. J'ai parfaitement survécu toutes ces années sans ton aide tu sais.  
Le Sauveur grogna, et accéléra légèrement, les poings serrés. Drago leva les yeux au ciel, amusé malgré lui par le manège du brun.

Arrivé à l'orée de la forêt, Harry attendit Drago, avec un léger sourire, comme s'il avait oublié qu'il était en colère quelque instants plus tôt.  
\- Ton fils avait l'air inquiet tout à l'heure, Malefoy.  
Drago le fusilla du regard, et souffla avant de répondre, maudissant ce fichu Gryffondor entêté.  
\- Je sais qu'il en a bavé. Si j'avais pu éviter...  
\- Albus ne le laissera pas tomber...  
Le professeur de potions le coupa brusquement.  
\- Tête de mule de père en fils.  
Harry se pencha vers lui, les yeux brillants.  
\- Plains-toi Malefoy...

Le blond écarquilla brièvement les yeux, avant de reculer d'un pas. Il détourna le regard, comme pour inspecter les alentours, essayant de chasser l'espoir insensé que ce foutu Potter lui donnait. Il était habitué à supporter les conséquences de la marque sur son bras. Les regards dégoûtés ou pleins de colère, le refus de traiter avec lui, l'isolement. Il avait appris à son fils à ignorer ce que le monde sorcier pouvait dire sur leur famille.  
Potter et son fils avaient déjà offert beaucoup. Scorpius n'était plus le petit garçon laissé à l'écart, infréquentable. Et lui avait un travail. Le genre d'emploi qu'il n'aurait jamais osé rêver.

Et comme s'il ne lui devait déjà pas tant, Potter voulait le materner pour s'assurer qu'il ne soit accusé de rien. A une époque, il aurait bousculé le brun, l'aurait insulté pour faire passer son sentiment stupide de reconnaissance. Mais depuis qu'ils étaient à Poudlard, il avait appris à l'apprécier, et il y avait bien longtemps que le Sauveur du monde magique n'était plus un ennemi à ses yeux.

Drago sursauta brusquement en entendant un bruit venant des arbres derrière eux et il se retourna d'un bloc, trébuchant. Harry le rattrapa d'une poigne de fer - visiblement ses réflexes étaient toujours aussi bons - et gloussa en lui montrant une chouette s'élever dans le ciel à grands battements d'ailes.  
Ils avancèrent entre les arbres sans un mot, et ce n'est que lorsque la lueur de la lune disparut derrière une masse nuageuse que Drago prit conscience que Harry ne l'avait pas lâché.  
Il hésita, mais ne chercha pas à se dégager, trouvant du réconfort dans la poigne chaude qui enserrait sa main.

Quelques instants plus tard ce fut Harry qui trébucha, se prenant les pieds dans une racine. Drago le réceptionna, une réflexion moqueuse prête à jaillir.  
Il n'eut pas l'occasion de parler cependant, puisque les lèvres de Harry se collèrent contre les siennes, d'abord accidentellement puis volontairement, le déstabilisant complètement.


	19. Désir caché

Harry tenait parole et s'assurait que Drago Malefoy ne soit jamais seul. Il avait même investi ses appartements pour dormir sur le sofa, le menaçant de camper devant sa porte s'il ne le laissait pas entrer chez lui...  
Les moments où il avait des obligations, il s'assurait que Drago serait en compagnie d'un autre professeur et après quelques disputes, le blond avait fini par capituler. Le brun était largement plus têtu que lui et il aimait être la cible de l'attention de son ancien rival.

Personne n'avait fait le moindre commentaire, d'autant plus que Harry affichait une humeur massacrante depuis que deux Aurors étaient venus à Poudlard pour arrêter Drago Malefoy. Il les avait renvoyé sèchement, leur conseillant d'enquêter avant de s'en prendre à des innocents. Son aura magique avait fait des merveilles et effrayé ses anciens collègues.  
Ron était intervenu, arrondissant les angles, tout en maudissant silencieusement son meilleur ami bien trop impulsif. Bien évidemment, le rouquin refuserait de reconnaître que sans l'influence de son épouse, il serait exactement pareil… voire pire.

Après ses cours, Drago proposa à Pansy de brasser les potions pour l'infirmerie. Les deux anciens Serpentard s'enfermèrent donc dans le laboratoire de potions des cachots, pendant que Harry errait dans les couloirs, sourcils froncés, en pleine réflexion.  
Hermione, en le voyant ainsi, leva les yeux au ciel et se décida à prendre les choses en main. Harry était adorable, autant que lorsqu'il était adolescent. Mais c'était un adorable idiot, qui pouvait se montrer particulièrement aveugle devant les évidences.

Le Sauveur sursauta donc en se trouvant face à une Hermione à l'air décidé. Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir à une excuse pour lui échapper, et le conduisit directement dans ses appartements pour une petite conversation salutaire.  
\- Harry ! Si tu m'expliquais ce qui te soucie ?  
Le brun soupira et fit un geste vague de la main.  
\- Juste... je comprends pas cette histoire de marque. Je veux dire, ça n'a aucun sens.  
Hermione masqua un sourire, comprenant que Harry avait besoin d'un peu de temps avant d'arriver au cœur du problème.  
\- C'est peut être juste une mauvaise plaisanterie comme le soupçonne Minerva ?  
\- Tu penses que je suis paranoïaque ?

La brunette soupira et dévisagea son ami, notant ses cernes et ses yeux ternis par l'inquiétude. Il avait également légèrement maigri. Plutôt que de le rassurer, elle préféra montrer une franchise brutale.  
\- Harry. Toi plus que n'importe qui d'autre a le droit d'être un peu paranoïaque tu sais. Tu étais un excellent Auror, et Ron m'a souvent parlé de ton intuition. Mais dès que ça touche à la famille Malefoy, j'ai l'impression que tu perds toute commune mesure.

Harry grimaça, et un éclair de colère passa dans le regard vert.  
\- Ce...  
Hermione leva la main, l'interrompant.  
\- Harry. Je ne te reproche rien. Ça a toujours été comme ça avec Malefoy, et comme je te l'ai dit, tu as des raisons d'être... méfiant.  
L'homme renifla et secoua la tête.  
\- Viens en au fait, Hermione. J'ai mal dormi et je n'ai pas la patience de jouer aux devinettes.  
\- Lâche du lest. Attends de voir ce qui va se produire, il sera toujours temps pour agir ensuite.  
\- Sauf si Malefoy est envoyé à Azkaban !  
\- Et bien reste près de lui comme tu le fais déjà ! De toutes façons, vous êtes déjà inséparables...

Se méprenant sur le sens des paroles d'Hermione, Harry se vexa immédiatement. Il plissa les yeux et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.  
\- Quoi ? Ça te dérange ?  
Hermione écarquilla les yeux avant de grogner d'agacement.  
\- Si tu n'étais pas mon ami, Harry, je pense que je t'aurais frappé. Ce n'était pas un reproche juste un simple constat !  
Le Sauveur s'empourpra et détourna les yeux, honteux de son éclat. Il resta cependant silencieux.

Hermione passa une main agacée dans ses cheveux, et s'encouragea mentalement pour ne pas étrangler l'idiot qui était son ami le plus proche. Elle se força à adopter une voix douce, alors qu'elle rêvait de lui hurler dessus.  
\- Harry... Si tu me disais ce qui ne va pas ? Vraiment ?  
Il hésita, ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer, comme perdu. La jeune femme tenta une supposition.  
\- C'est le divorce d'avec Ginny qui te met dans cet état ?  
Aussitôt, il fronça les sourcils, visiblement perplexe.  
\- Le... Ah. Non.  
\- Visiblement tu avais oublié que tu étais en pleine guerre avec ta future ex-femme.  
Harry ricana.  
\- Blaise s'en charge pour moi et il est compétent. J'en ai terminé avec Ginny, Hermione.

Alors qu'elle pensait devoir insister un peu plus pour arracher les aveux de la bouche de son ami, Harry soupira lourdement et se laissa aller en arrière dans le fauteuil, fermant les yeux.  
\- Tu te souviens du miroir du Riséd ?  
Prudemment, Hermione murmura un assentiment avant de développer son explication.  
\- C'est cette relique que tu avais trouvé en première année ? Ce miroir qui t'a montré ta famille et que Dumbledore avait utilisé pour cacher la pierre philosophale ?  
Harry grogna. Il soupira de nouveau.  
\- Exact. Sais-tu quelle est sa propriété ?  
La brune se mordilla la lèvre, essayant de deviner où son ami voulait en venir.  
\- Tu nous as dit que... Que ça t'avait montré ton désir le plus cher. Celui d'avoir une famille. Et Ron s'est vu acclamé par sa famille, préfet et champion de Quidditch.  
\- Oui. C'est ce qu'il a vu alors que je voulais lui montrer mes parents. Ça montre ton désir caché. Ce que tu souhaites le plus au monde. Dumbledore m'avait dit que pour la personne la plus heureuse au monde, cet objet ne serait qu'un banal miroir.  
\- Oh.

Harry sourit, et entrouvrit les yeux. Il pouvait presque voir les rouages du cerveau d'Hermione tourner alors qu'elle tentait de deviner ce qu'il allait lui dire.  
\- Je l'ai retrouvé par hasard il y a peu. La même pièce que pendant ma première année. Et pourtant, je l'avais cherché depuis, mais je ne suis jamais retombé dessus.  
\- Tu l'as trouvé, encore ? Mais...  
\- Je pensais que Dumbledore l'avait ôté de Poudlard, mais il faut croire que non. Tu devines que je n'ai pas résisté à l'envie de regarder dedans bien sûr.

Hermione gloussa. Évidemment. Harry Potter ne serait pas Harry Potter s'il n'allait pas au devant d'ennuis potentiels. Sa curiosité était sans fin après tout.  
\- Et donc ? Qu'est ce que tu as vu qui te trouble tant ?  
\- Au début, je me suis vu avec mes enfants.  
Hermione leva un sourcil amusé.  
\- Rien de surprenant. Pas besoin d'un vieux miroir pour te dire que tu aimes tes enfants.  
Harry rougit et soupira.  
\- Ensuite... Ensuite, il y a eu Malefoy et Scorpius qui sont venu nous rejoindre.

Hermione afficha un petit sourire victorieux, qu'elle dissimula rapidement. L'air neutre, elle hocha la tête.  
\- Intéressant...  
Cependant, lorsque Harry lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait dire par là, elle se contenta de hausser les épaules, les yeux brillants.


	20. Perdre la vie

A force de mal dormir et de s'inquiéter, Harry était épuisé. Si bien que lorsque Drago l'invita à s'installer pendant qu'il prenait une douche, l'ancien Auror s'endormit presque à l'instant où il s'était assis dans le fauteuil confortable.

Drago pour sa part, profitait de l'eau chaude pour se détendre, mais maugréait contre le brun, trouvant qu'il en faisait trop. La preuve était qu'il l'avait menacé de dormir devant sa porte s'il ne le laissait pas pénétrer ses appartements pour rester près de lui.  
Une part de lui cependant se réjouissait de l'attention dont il était la cible. Le grand Harry Potter le trouvait suffisamment important pour assurer ses arrières. Il n'avait aucune obligation et pourtant il était là, à ses côtés.

Depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, l'animosité d'autrefois avait disparu. Ils avait grandi, mûri. La guerre les avait changé également.  
Drago devait la vie et sa liberté à Harry, mais le brun ne semblait pas conscient de la dette énorme contractée par le blond. Au contraire, même, il continuait à assurer sa protection, comme s'ils avaient été proches depuis le départ.

L'amitié de Potter était une sensation étrange. Lui qui avait eu des amis qui voyaient en lui l'héritier Malefoy, il appréciait le fait d'être un peu bousculé. Le Gryffondor ne cherchait jamais à le ménager. Il était douloureusement franc, notamment lorsqu'ils évoquaient leur passé. En retour, il avait fallu peu de temps pour que Drago comprenne qu'il pouvait compter sur le brun. Harry ne cherchait pas à savoir s'il pourrait retirer des bénéfices en lui venant en aide. Il agissait, désintéressé, comme le héros qu'il était toujours.

Alors, même s'il marmonnait contre les Gryffondor envahissants qui squattaient son salon, au fond de lui, il était heureux de passer la soirée près de Harry. Ils discuteraient, se chamailleraient. Et ils iraient dormir avec le sourire aux lèvres, parce qu'ils auraient passé un bon moment.  
Peut être qu'ils parleraient de leurs fils, se racontant leurs enfances, ou parlant de leur amitié si forte, si fusionnelle. Le seul sujet qui resterait sous silence serait le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé...

Même s'il avait menacé Harry de prendre tout son temps, Drago expédia sa douche. Il était pressé de l'asticoter, juste pour voir ses yeux verts briller. C'était comme un jeu entre eux, s'agacer mutuellement, pour faire réagir l'autre...  
Il passa un pantalon large confortable et un tee-shirt, délaissant ses robes sorcières habituelles, avant de rejoindre le salon d'un pas souple.

Potter dormait.  
Drago à une époque l'aurait réveillé sans pitié, sûrement de façon brutale. Cependant, il n'était pas stupide, et il avait vu les cernes de son collègue. Il avait vu également sa nervosité et sa mauvaise humeur - qui n'était étrangement jamais dirigée contre lui - signe d'un manque certain de sommeil.  
Avec un soupir, il s'installa dans le fauteuil face au Sauveur en silence, le regardant dormir.

Il n'y avait aucun doute que Potter n'était plus un petit garçon. Il n'avait plus cette silhouette frêle de gosse mal nourri. Il s'était étoffé et musclé. Son visage était ombré d'une barbe naissante et était plus carré, faisant oublier son visage enfantin et androgyne de l'époque où ils étaient à Poudlard.  
Il avait gardé ses cheveux en désordre, aussi ébouriffés que s'il avait passé la main dedans encore et encore. Il avait les cheveux un peu plus longs que lorsqu'il était adolescent, mais ça ne changeait pas vraiment son apparence.

Bien qu'il soit un homme, lorsqu'il dormait Potter semblait plus jeune. A cet instant, Drago voyait la ressemblance du père avec ses fils. Des copies conformes.  
Il n'avait pas changé.

Alors que le Serpentard plongeait dans ses souvenirs, Harry commença à s'agiter dans son sommeil. Son visage se froissa, et ses mains s'ouvraient et se fermaient - comme s'il cherchait à rattraper quelqu'un.  
Drago fronça les sourcils et se pencha en avant, appelant doucement son collègue.

Rapidement, Harry se débattit franchement en dormant, et se mit à crier, repoussant inlassablement un ennemi invisible. Après une brève hésitation, Drago lui saisit les poignets et l'appela, voulant le réveiller.  
Après un dernier cri, Harry se tendit et ouvrit les yeux, haletant, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Il semblait perdu.

Drago ne prit même pas la peine de réfléchir. Il se comporta comme il le faisait avec Scorpius, quand son fils se réveillait en sursaut après un mauvais rêve. Il attira Harry contre lui, en lui frottant doucement le dos, parlant de tout et de rien calmement. Son autre main passa dans les cheveux en bataille, massant le cuir chevelu jusqu'à ce que les muscles de Harry ne se détendent, signe qu'il était calmé.

Il était étrange qu'ils aient une telle proximité, mais Drago ne s'y attarda pas. Lorsque Harry s'écarta de lui-même, les joues un peu rouges de gêne.  
\- Désolé.  
Drago haussa les épaules.  
\- Un cauchemar je suppose ?  
Le brun hocha la tête en soupirant.  
\- Ça arrive parfois quand je suis... un peu trop fatigué. Je... Je repense à tous ceux qui ont perdu la vie.

Sans un mot, Drago fit venir à lui une bouteille de Whisky et deux verres. Il en servit une généreuse rasade à Harry et le lui tendit, le fixant dans les yeux sans montrer la moindre émotion. Il n'aimerait pas être vu en position de faiblesse, alors il pouvait bien montrer à Harry qu'il n'avait pas pitié de lui. Pas un seul instant.  
Il se servit à son tour, et sirota le liquide qui laissa une traînée de feu jusqu'à son estomac.  
\- Tu veux en parler, Potter ?  
Harry lui offrit un demi-sourire, cependant sincère.  
\- Il n'y a pas grand chose à en dire. C'est terriblement banal. La guerre, les victimes. Je revois encore et encore le moment où... Je me dis que j'aurais pu en sauver certains si j'avais agi différemment. Mon parrain, Remus, Tonks, Fred... Et maintenant Lavande. On l'a abandonné et...  
\- Potter... Sérieusement ? Brown était visiblement dérangée depuis l'attaque qu'elle a subi de Greyback. Je peux la comprendre, ce type était répugnant... Mais personne n'aurait pu la sauver. Ce n'est pas toi qui a provoqué ce désastre. C'est Greyback quand il l'a attaqué ou le Seigneur des Ténèbres quand il lui a ordonné de tuer à volonté.

Harry but son verre d'une traite, comme pour noyer ses sombres pensées. Puis il se laissa aller en arrière dans le fauteuil, et eut un bref sourire.  
\- Merci Malefoy.


	21. Proférer des mensonges

En tant que cadette de la famille et unique fille, Ginny avait toujours été privilégiée. Elle était la préférée de sa mère - qui rêvait d'une petite princesse. Elle était la seule fille de son père, qui la couvait d'un regard tendre.  
Et elle avait de farouches défenseurs en la personne de ses nombreux frères, qui n'hésitaient pas à se battre pour elle.  
Son enfance avait été dorée. Le manque d'argent n'avait jamais été un problème, puisque Ginny avait tout ce qu'elle pouvait espérer. Une famille aimante, dévouée à son bien être.

Lorsque son frère Ron était entré à Poudlard, elle s'était sentie abandonnée. Elle était la dernière, celle qui restait seule à la maison alors que tous ses frères étaient soit à Poudlard, soit entrés dans la vie active.  
L'attente de son propre départ avait été interminable, surtout depuis qu'elle avait rencontré brièvement le célèbre Harry Potter.

Harry Potter, le héros de son enfance. Celui dont elle avait rêvé, encore et encore.  
Lors de leur premier contact elle aurait pu être déçue. Le puissant sorcier était un petit garçon un peu perdu, ignorant du monde de la magie. Mais elle avait été captivée par ses yeux verts et son sourire lumineux.

Elle avait décidé qu'un jour, elle ferait partie de la vie de Harry Potter. Un jour, elle l'épouserait, et ils vivraient heureux, et riches.  
Apprendre que son frère était le meilleur ami du jeune homme fut à ses yeux le signe que tout se déroulerait selon ses désirs. Comme toujours.

Sa première année à Poudlard fut mouvementée. Et lorsqu'elle se retrouva en danger, Harry en personne vint la sauver. Il avait risqué sa vie pour elle, renforçant sa détermination. Harry serait à elle.

Elle avait grandi les yeux sur Harry, proche de lui et en même temps si loin. Elle n'avait jamais caché son attirance, peinant même à quitter le jeune homme des yeux.  
Ginny Weasley ne douta jamais qu'elle aurait un jour ce qu'elle voulait : Harry était si proche de sa famille, qu'il ne pouvait que l'épouser elle, la seule fille de la fratrie...

Et elle l'avait eu, le grand Harry Potter. Le vainqueur de Voldemort.

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas l'amour fou qu'elle avait espéré. Harry était... toujours occupé ailleurs. Il passait du temps avec Ron et Hermione, au Ministère, au quartier des Aurors pour être formé. Il refusait les interviews, les apparitions publiques. Il exécrait les félicitations et les hommages.  
Dès le début de leur mariage, Ginny avait commencé à déchanter.

Harry Potter était peut être un héros de guerre, un sorcier puissant, un riche lord, mais il voulait une vie simple loin de l'agitation médiatique. Il se plaignait de Skeeter qui n'hésitait pas à proférer des mensonges, du Ministère qui voulait l'utiliser.  
Malgré tous ses efforts, Ginny ne parvint jamais à le faire plier : elle voulait être vue à son bras dans des robes sublimes. Elle voulait être une lady respectée, profiter de l'argent de son époux.  
Mais Harry était le chef de famille et il lui imposa une vie discrète et modeste.

La jeune femme s'était vengée à sa manière. Elle avait pris le contrôle de la vie de son époux, œuvrant dans l'ombre pour qu'il ait les dossiers les plus médiatiques, pour qu'il ait de l'avancement. Il n'avait rien vu - ou rien voulu voir.  
Elle était tombée enceinte et son premier né était un fils. Bien évidemment il avait reçu le nom des deux maraudeurs les plus chers au cœur de son époux. James Sirius.

Ginny se dévoua corps et âme à son fils, décidée à lui offrir le meilleur. Elle l'aimait inconditionnellement, plus qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé quiconque dans sa vie. Il était son trésor. Parce qu'elle voulait son fils pour elle seule, elle se débrouilla pour que Harry soit en permanence loin de la maison. Il était toujours en mission, il faisait des heures supplémentaires.

Puis, elle tomba de nouveau enceinte. En accouchant d'un second garçon, Ginny se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait pas de place pour le petit Albus Severus. Là où James réclamait de l'attention, Albus restait calme et silencieux.  
Harry ne remarqua rien bien sûr. Trop pris par son travail, trop fatigué peut être. Il aimait ses fils de la même manière, mais ne voyait pas que sa femme laissait de côté Albus.

L'arrivée de Lily fut une surprise, mais elle combla Ginny. Elle avait sa petite princesse. Il ne manquait à son bonheur qu'un mari chef des Aurors. Une fois à ce poste prestigieux, Harry serait bien obligé de la traîner à tous les bals officiels du Ministère.

Tout changea lorsque Albus entra à Poudlard. Elle ressentit la répartition d'Albus comme une vraie trahison, tout comme l'absence de réaction de son mari. Avant même de comprendre ce qui se passait, son mari découvrait les frasques de James et était soudain pris de pitié pour Albus.  
Elle avait réagi comme à son habitude lorsque Harry avait quitté son poste d'Auror pour aller à Poudlard enseigner : elle lui avait hurlé dessus en tentant de le faire culpabiliser à cause de son absence chronique. Harry ne pouvait pas savoir que c'était elle qui insistait pour qu'il ait des heures supplémentaires, et elle jouait sur sa culpabilité de laisser sa famille en arrière. Son héros de mari avait toujours été incapable de refuser quand on lui demandait quelque chose...

Cette fois pourtant, tout était parti de travers : Harry avait démissionné, visiblement indifférent à ses cris. Albus était sous la protection de son père et toute leur famille semblait le soutenir malgré qu'il soit un sale petit serpent. Et son James adoré payait les conséquences de la présence de Harry à Poudlard.  
Ginny avait eut l'impression qu'elle allait bouillir de rage quand elle avait découvert la présence de deux Malefoy à Poudlard. James lui relatait dans ses lettres l'amitié contre nature entre Albus et le fils de la fouine, et la complicité entre son mari et la fouine elle-même.

En menaçant Harry de divorce, elle avait abattu sa dernière carte : elle avait imaginé que son époux prendrait peur et reviendrait docilement vers elle. Elle lui avait offert la famille dont il rêvait, après tout.  
Sauf que tout dérapa. Harry se jeta sur la proposition, comme s'il n'avait attendu que ça. Et lorsqu'elle tenta de le piéger en venant avec son avocat, elle découvrit que son époux avait engagé Blaise Zabini, meilleur avocat du monde magique spécialisé en divorces...

Elle ne comptait cependant pas se laisser faire aussi facilement. Elle allait montrer à Harry qu'il n'aurait jamais du lui tourner le dos.


	22. Enfance détruite

Lorsque Ron entra dans les appartements de Harry, il soupira en voyant son ami visiblement soucieux, les sourcils froncés.  
\- Harry mon pote. Rappelle moi comment j'ai fait pour survivre toutes ces années à tes côtés ?  
Le Sauveur eut un mince sourire à la blague habituelle. Il était connu pour être l'Auror qui attirait le plus de "coïncidences douteuses" et il finissait toujours à un moment ou à un autre par se retrouver en danger.  
Chaque fois qu'il devait choisir un chemin, il tombait systématiquement sur le plus risqué, et son tempérament fonceur finissait de le plonger dans les problèmes jusqu'au cou.

\- Salut Ron. Merci d'être venu.  
Le rouquin secoua la tête.  
\- C'est normal. Dis-moi, depuis quand être prof est plus dangereux que d'être Auror ? Tu as une tête horrible.  
Le manque de tact caractéristique de Ron fit glousser Harry et il se passa la main sur le visage, essayant d'éloigner ses interrogations.  
\- C'est juste l'addition de sales gosses indisciplinés et de questionnements sur ce qui se passe ici.  
\- Sales gosses ?  
\- Crois moi... J'ai un nouveau respect pour Rogue depuis que j'ai pris ce poste. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que... Et bien que nous étions aussi affreux. Malefoy m'assure que nous n'étions pas vraiment différents.

Ron ricana, sans pour autant commenter. Il s'installa face à Harry et se pencha vers lui.  
\- Alors ? Lequel de ces petits monstres te pose problème ?

\- Je t'avais parlé de cette nouvelle élève, mais nous n'avions pas eu l'occasion d'en reparler après l'apparition subite de la marque des Ténèbres.  
\- Ah. La copine de Teddy. Ton filleul est furieux après toi, Harry.  
Harry renifla et haussa les épaules.  
\- Ron, je t'assure que cette fille est... étrange. Dis-toi que c'est mon intuition qui me hurle de me méfier.  
\- C'est pas moi que tu dois convaincre mon pote.

Harry ferma les yeux, las.  
\- Ron, j'ai eu mon enfance détruite par un mage noir taré. Peut être que ça me rend plus méfiant, mais je ne veux pas que ce genre de chose arrive à Teddy ou à nos enfants.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir exactement ?  
\- Elle s'appelle Electre Sayre. Comme je te l'ai dit dans mon courrier, je veux savoir d'où vient sa famille. Avec quelles familles sorcières elle est liée.  
\- Un problème dans son comportement ?  
Harry grimaça.  
\- Depuis que Teddy est reparti, elle reste dans son coin.  
\- Ok mon pote j'ai compris ! Ton intuition, tout ça.

Les deux amis échangèrent un sourire avant de parler de tout et de rien, profitant de la présence de l'autre.  
Lorsque Ron repartit, Harry était souriant et plus détendu. C'était toujours le cas quand il passait du temps avec son meilleur ami.

En repartant de Poudlard, Ron avait salué son épouse sans pour autant lui parler de la requête de Harry. Il avait appris avec le temps que parfois, il valait mieux que sa chère moitié adorée ignore certaines choses, pour la paix de son ménage.  
Il avait entendu parler de l'obsession de son ami envers la nouvelle élève, incompréhensible de l'avis de tous. Hermione avait été jusqu'à lui confier qu'il était aussi irrationnel qu'en sixième année, lorsqu'il avait été pris d'un intérêt subit envers Drago Malefoy.  
Cependant, il avait confiance en son ami. Si Harry avait un mauvais pressentiment, il l'écouterait, et ferait la petite recherche qu'il lui avait demandé. Avec les années, Ron s'était rendu compte que Harry avait une intuition très sûre. Comme s'il voyait quelque chose qui restait invisible pour le commun des mortels...

Aussi, au lieu de rentrer chez lui directement, il fit un détour par le Ministère, prêt à faire les recherches que son ami attendait.  
Avec un soupir résigné, il s'installa et commença à tourner des pages poussiéreuses d'anciens registres soigneusement calligraphiés à la plume.

Il dût remonter des années en arrière avant de trouver une mention de la famille Sayre. Et lorsqu'il trouva enfin des informations sur la famille de la nouvelle élève, il laissa échapper un juron. Une fois encore, Harry avait détecté quelque chose d'étrange.

Avec un grognement agacé, il jeta un regard sur l'heure, et décida qu'il avait encore le temps de retourner à Poudlard pour faire part de sa trouvaille directement à Harry. Ensuite... il s'inviterait dans les appartements d'Hermione, il n'aimait pas dormir seul...

En entendant frapper à sa porte, Harry échangea un regard perplexe avec Drago qui l'avait rejoint et ouvrit la porte pour tomber nez à nez avec Ron.  
\- Ron ? Mais...  
Le rouquin leva les yeux au ciel et força le passage pour entrer, marquant une légère hésitation face à Drago. Puis il haussa les épaules et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, baillant largement.

Drago leva un sourcil surpris et commença à se lever, pour laisser les deux amis seuls. Mais Ron leva la main pour l'arrêter.  
\- Reste Malefoy. Je suppose que Harry t'a parlé de sa petite théorie alors autant que tu profites de mes trouvailles… J'adore avoir un public qui me félicite de mon travail acharné.

Harry eut un large sourire enfantin et s'installa face à Ron, les yeux brillants.  
\- Déjà ?  
\- Ouais. Déjà. Un jour faudra que tu m'expliques comment tu fais ça. Toujours tomber sur des trucs étranges.  
Drago échangea un regard avec Harry et s'installa plus confortablement, déterminé à rester silencieux.

Ron commença à raconter.  
\- Bien. Alors, les Sayre sont une ancienne famille sang-pur irlandaise. Cependant, ils ont quitté l'Angleterre au début du dix-septième siècle. On retrouve la famille aux États-Unis, notamment parce que Isolt Sayre est la sorcière qui a fondé Ilvermony.  
Harry eut l'air déçu.  
\- Mais... ça n'a rien d'exceptionnel ça.  
\- Une seconde. Donc. Cette Isolt qui a quitté l'Irlande, est partie après que ses parents aient été assassinés. Son père était William Sayre et sa mère Rionach Gaunt.  
\- Gaunt ?  
\- Oui. Les Gaunt. Descendants de Serpentard. Mais il y a mieux.  
Drago laissa échapper un ricanement moqueur.  
\- Mieux que de descendre de Serpentard ?  
L'Auror ne s'en formalisa pas et continua.  
\- La famille Sayre descend directement de Morganne.

Drago hoqueta mais Harry haussa les épaules.  
\- Et alors ?  
\- Potter... Morganne est littéralement la mère de la Magie Noire, la grande ennemie de Merlin.  
\- Donc c'est une famille... du côté sombre, c'est ça ?  
Ron eut un mince sourire.  
\- La famille Sayre n'est pas sensé exister encore. Isolt n'a eu que des filles et son nom s'est perdu. Simplement, choisir un tel patronyme n'est pas innocent.  
Drago acquiesça.  
\- Elle est apparemment une sang-pur. Tous les sang-purs sont conscients de l'importance d'un nom.  
Harry boudeur, soupira.  
\- Cependant, ce n'est pas la preuve que j'espérais.


	23. Mouchoir sanglant

Après le départ de Ron, Harry et Drago avaient décidé d'aller interroger Electre dès le lendemain. Drago profiterait de son rôle de Directeur de maison pour la convoquer, et ils aviseraient lorsque l'étrange jeune fille serait devant eux.

Sans un mot, avant d'aller retrouver son lit, Harry avait métamorphosé le sofa de son salon en lit confortable à l'intention de Drago. Le blond avait haussé un sourcil surpris, mais n'avait pas protesté. Harry avait donc rejoint sa chambre avec un petit sourire satisfait.

Le lendemain matin, ils arrivèrent ensemble dans la Grande Salle, comme à leur habitude. Drago se fit signe à l'un des préfets de Serpentard, Jaimie Zabini, pour qu'il fasse venir Electre Sayre dans son bureau avant le début des cours. Le jeune homme acquiesça, et retourna à la table de sa maison pour transmettre le message.  
La jeune fille hocha sèchement la tête sans pour autant regarder en direction des professeurs.

Les élèves quittèrent peu à peu les tables, et Drago partit seul - cependant suivi discrètement par Neville - tandis qu'Harry restait dans la Grande Salle, ne quittant pas Electre des yeux. Elle se leva, et sortit à grands pas.

Harry devina qu'elle rejoignait le professeur de potions, et il soupira. Il était temps de rejoindre son collègue pour secouer un peu la jeune fille. Il espérait juste qu'ils auraient des réponses à leurs questions.  
Cependant, dans les cachots, Harry eut la surprise de trouver Drago seul, les sourcils froncés.  
\- Malefoy ? Elle est déjà partie ?  
\- Cette pimbêche n'est jamais venue.  
\- Tu es seul ici depuis longtemps ?  
\- Pas vraiment. Longdubas est parti parce que Jaimie Zabini voulait me parler d'un souci d'emploi du temps, et tu as du croiser le gamin.

Harry hocha la tête, puis grogna.  
\- Bien. Elle est en cours avec Hermione il me semble. Elle va probablement me tuer d'avoir osé déranger son cours, mais autant aller cueillir la demoiselle sur place. Histoire de s'assurer qu'elle ne passe pas son temps à nous filer entre les doigts.

Devant la salle de classe d'Hermione, Drago resta en retrait, pendant que Harry frappait d'une main sûre et entre sans hésiter. Il offrit un grand sourire à son amie, ignorant son regard noir et demanda poliment Electre.  
Hermione survola la classe du regard, et haussa les épaules.  
\- Elle n'est pas venue.  
L'un de ses camarades leva la main, visiblement gêné. Harry lui fit signe de parler.  
\- Electre a été convoquée par le professeur Malefoy, professeur Potter. Elle nous a dit qu'elle nous rejoindrait après, mais elle n'est pas encore arrivée.  
Harry se tendit, et hocha brusquement la tête.  
\- Je vois. Désolé du dérangement Professeur Granger-Weasley.  
Il ne manqua pas le regard inquiet d'Hermione qui avait noté sa réaction. Il lui fit un discret signe pour la rassurer et rejoignit Drago.

\- Nous avons un souci.  
\- Encore ?  
\- Selon ses petits camarades, Miss Sayre est actuellement en ta compagnie. Dans ton bureau.  
\- Visiblement, ce n'est pas le cas.  
Harry s'éloigna de la classe d'Hermione à grands pas, suivi par son collègue. Alors qu'ils arrivaient dans le hall, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, et Neville entra, un peu pâle.  
\- La marque des Ténèbres. Elle est de nouveau au-dessus de la forêt interdite.

Harry laissa échapper un juron, et il se dirigea vers l'extérieur. Drago demanda à Neville de prévenir Minerva et suivit le Sauveur de près. Ce n'était visiblement pas le moment de laisser son collègue seul...  
Ils se dirigèrent vers l'ignoble marque en silence, et en la contemplant, Drago ne put réprimer un frisson d'horreur.  
Les mauvais souvenirs de son adolescence lui revenaient en masse, venant d'un passé qu'il avait espéré révolu.  
Le serpent sombre se tortillait lascivement, glissant sur le crâne. Comme des années auparavant, la marque remplissait son rôle : apporter la terreur.

Harry regardait la marque flotter dans le ciel avec une sorte de détachement mêlé d'incrédulité. Après la mort de Voldemort, il avait pensé que cette page de l'histoire du monde magique était bel et bien tournée. Ce rappel du passé lui était pénible, puisqu'il repensait à tous les morts, à tous ceux qu'il avait perdu.

Ils furent rejoints par Minerva alors qu'ils arrivaient en vue de l'orée de la forêt interdite. Elle hoqueta et plaqua une main sur sa bouche.  
\- Merlin... Que s'est-il passé ?  
Harry soupira.  
\- Nous étions à la recherche de Electre Sayre, et Neville nous a prévenu qu'il y avait... ceci.  
\- Je ne pensais pas revoir un jour cette marque... Encore plus flotter au dessus de l'école !

Alors qu'ils arrivaient sur place, Harry leva sa baguette et dissipa l'ignoble marque d'un sort. Drago soupira de soulagement, mais au moment où il allait faire demi-tour, il émit une exclamation de stupeur.  
\- Regardez !  
Un peu plus loin, juste avant les arbres qui marquaient l'entrée de la forêt interdite, il y avait un sac d'étudiant renversé au sol. Juste à côté, bien en vue, il y avait un mouchoir sanglant. Les taches rouges étaient parfaitement visibles sur la blancheur immaculée du tissu.

Minerva laissa échapper un gémissement atterré. Mâchoires crispées, Harry s'avança et fouilla avec précautions dans le sac, jusqu'à trouver le nom du propriétaire des objets qui avaient été abandonnés juste sous la marque.  
Un peu pâle, il releva la tête.  
\- C'est le sac d'Electre Sayre.  
Drago laissa échapper un ricanement désabusé.  
\- Et encore une fois Potter, si tu n'étais pas resté avec moi, je serais devenu le coupable parfait.  
Harry soupira et croisa le regard de Minerva, qui naviguait de l'un à l'autre. Il lui expliqua la situation brièvement.  
\- Malefoy a convoqué Electre dans son bureau avant les cours. Neville s'est assuré qu'il ne restait pas seul pendant que je gardais un œil sur la fille. Elle est partie de la Grande Salle et donc j'ai directement rejoint les cachots, pensant arriver en plein entretien comme nous l'avions prévu. Sauf qu'elle n'est jamais venue.  
\- Elle est probablement en cours ?  
\- C'est ce que nous avons supposé. Elle aurait dû être en histoire de la magie avec Hermione. Nous y sommes allé, et j'ai demandé à voir notre élève si fuyante. Ses camarades ont répondu qu'elle était avec le professeur Malefoy...

Minerva pinça les lèvres et les dévisagea, l'un après l'autre.  
\- Bien. J'ignore pourquoi vous aviez décidé de... parler à cette élève, mais il semblerait que votre prudence ait payé. Je ne peux que vous encourager à continuer ainsi. Nous allons commencer à chercher cette jeune fille, mais... Elle est peut être seulement cachée quelque part pour échapper à une convocation ? Elle pense peut être avoir fait quelque chose de mal ?


	24. Lumière d'argent

Après l'épisode de la marque des ténèbres apparue près de la forêt interdite, les professeurs s'étaient relayés tout au long de la journée pour partir à la recherche de Electre Sayre. Dès qu'ils avaient un moment de libre, entre leurs cours, il inspectaient chaque recoin de l'école immense, pour finir par conclure que l'élève avait disparu.

Minerva, inquiète, avait voulu appeler le Ministère, mais Harry l'avait convaincue d'attendre. Il lui avait rappelé que même si le Ministre Shakelbot était bien plus honnête que ne l'avaient été Fudge ou même Scrimgeour, le pouvoir en place avait une fâcheuse tendance à vouloir s'infiltrer partout. Leur ouvrir Poudlard signerait probablement la fin de l'indépendance de l'école.

La Directrice s'était rendue aux arguments du Sauveur, lui faisant confiance pour résoudre la situation. Après tout, il avait déjà évité le pire quand Lavande Brown s'en était pris aux enfants. Il avait montré qu'il était parfaitement capable d'assurer la sécurité des élèves.

Lors du repas du soir, les élèves ne remarquèrent pas que quelque chose inquiétait leurs professeurs. Personne ne se rendit compte qu'il manquait une de leur camarade, puisque Electre s'était volontairement tenue à l'écart de tous depuis son arrivée.

A peine le repas terminé, Harry et Drago quittèrent la table sous le regard de leurs collègues. Hermione secoua la tête en souriant, repensant au commentaire de son mari : "Ces deux là ont du temps à rattraper". Pour une fois, Ron s'était montré particulièrement clairvoyant quand aux relations humaines...

Harry entraîna Drago dans les couloirs, jusqu'à la tour d'Astronomie. C'était l'endroit qu'il préférait, le lieu où il pouvait respirer à pleins poumons, les yeux fixés sur l'horizon. En ce lieu, il s'était toujours senti libre, bien plus que n'importe où... C'était ici qu'il venait lorsqu'il avait un souci, lorsqu'il se sentait triste ou perdu.  
Ils s'installèrent en silence. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire en se rendant compte qu'ils avaient rapidement pris des habitudes tous les deux. Comme s'ils répétaient les mêmes gestes depuis des années au lieu de quelques semaines.

Drago fut le premier à prendre la parole.  
\- Tu penses que c'était une petite mise en scène, n'est-ce-pas ?  
Harry ricana, avant de hocher la tête.  
\- Oh que oui. Une jolie mise en scène avec en bonus la volonté de te nuire.  
\- Potter...  
\- Elle ne savait pas que tu ne serais pas seul.

Drago reporta son attention sur la surface du lac noir, troublée par les mouvements lents du calmar géant. Puis, il soupira doucement.  
\- J'ai bien plus d'ennemis que d'amis, Potter. Il y a probablement une grande quantité de sorciers qui rêveraient me voir terminer à Azkaban malgré les années qui ont passé.  
Harry allait protester mais Drago le fit taire d'un regard colérique.  
\- Je le mérite probablement. La guerre n'est pas si loin après tout.  
\- Alors quoi ? Je te ligote pour te livrer à la personne qui veut te nuire ?  
Le blond gloussa doucement, en secouant la tête.  
\- Par pitié Potter... tu es resté un idéaliste après toutes ces années... Personne ne veut me nuire. Ce n'est pas moi qui suis visé, je n'ai pas suffisamment d'importance pour ça.

Le premier réflexe de Harry fut de vouloir protester. Lui, il accordait de l'importance à Malefoy. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse objecter, il comprit soudain le sens de la phrase de son collègue et écarquilla les yeux.  
\- Ce n'est pas toi qui est visé ? Mais...  
\- Mais rien du tout. C'est toi la cible, idiot. Je suis juste sur le chemin de celui ou celle qui est derrière tout ça.  
\- Ça a du sens.  
\- Bien évidemment. Un Malefoy a toujours raison.

Harry éclata de rire, et bouscula doucement Drago.  
\- Ça faisait une éternité que je n'avais pas entendu ça tiens... Un Malefoy a toujours ou un Malefoy n'a jamais...  
Drago lui décrocha un petit clin d'œil.  
\- Que veux-tu, un Malefoy a toujours une règle de vie. Pour chaque situation.  
La plaisanterie eut le mérite de les faire rire quelques instants. Quand ils se calmèrent, ils étaient plus détendus, et décidés à oublier la menace qui planait sur l'école.

Harry leva les yeux vers la lune, qui les baignait de sa lumière d'argent. L'air un peu rêveur, Harry soupira.  
\- Tu aurais imaginé toi, un jour, que nous serions côte à côte en train de parler amicalement ?  
Drago lui jeta un bref regard en coin, avant de hausser les épaules.  
\- Tout est possible, Potter. Tu devrais le savoir mieux que n'importe qui, toi qui a réalisé l'impossible quand tu étais gosse.  
\- Parfois, je me demande ce qui se serait passé si nous avions été amis plus tôt. Dès le début. Si j'avais serré la main que tu m'as tendu.  
La respiration de Drago se coupa un instant. Visiblement Harry Potter le considérait réellement comme un ami. Et cette idée le remplissait de joie, comme si c'était juste ce qui manquait à sa vie.

Il repensa à son enfance, au petit prétentieux qu'il était alors. Imbu de lui même, fier de son sang et de son nom. Persuadé de faire partie de l'élite du monde magique. Il secoua doucement la tête et souffla.  
\- C'est mieux ainsi. Je n'étais pas vraiment... intéressant à l'époque.  
Harry gloussa, mais ce n'était pas un rire moqueur. C'était plus comme un amusement tendre, comme si c'était une plaisanterie entre eux. Une plaisanterie qui n'appartiendrait qu'à eux.  
\- Ne sois pas si dur avec toi même, Malefoy. J'étais moi même plein d'illusions. Mais je suis certain que nous aurions pu nous entendre.

Le brun s'appuya contre Drago, savourant la sensation de chaleur à l'endroit où leurs corps entraient en contact. De façon naturelle, Harry passa son bras sur les épaules du blond, caressant du bout des doigts son épaule.  
\- Et nous nous sommes retrouvés grâce à nos fils. Au moins, eux, ils ont su s'entendre dès le début.  
\- Alors tout va bien. Nos fils sont amis, et nous...  
Drago haussa un sourcil curieux lorsque Harry s'interrompit. Les yeux verts étaient perdus dans le lointain, et ses joues avaient légèrement rosi. L'ancien Serpentard se pencha pour déposer un léger baiser sur sa joue, mais Harry tourna la tête au même instant, et ce fut leurs lèvres qui entrèrent en contact.  
La prise de Harry sur les épaules de son collègue se fit plus forte, comme pour l'empêcher de fuir. Leurs visages s'éloignèrent un bref instants, avant qu'ils ne se rapprochent de nouveau pour échanger un baiser tendre. C'était lent et plein de sentiments non-dits. C'était parfait.


	25. Ciel doré

Lorsque Neville libéra les premières années de Serpentard à la fin de son cours, c'était déjà presque le crépuscule. Il regarda avec amusement et affection le blond et le brun s'éloigner ensemble sous le ciel doré. Il retrouvait parfaitement Harry en Albus, en plus timide peut être. Scorpius lui n'avait pas le même caractère que son père. Mais il avait certains traits qui lui rappelaient Drago Malefoy.  
Ainsi, à chacun de ses cours, il avait sous les yeux ce qui se serait passé si Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy ne s'était pas fait la guerre. Il gloussa doucement en regardant les deux enfants s'éloigner, les trouvant adorables tous les deux...

En sortant de botanique, Albus et Scorpius se collèrent l'un à l'autre avant de partir d'un pas vif pour rentrer au château.  
D'un coup d'œil circulaire, Albus vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne à portée de voix, puis il murmura doucement.  
\- Alors ? Tu es toujours d'accord pour le faire ?  
Scorpius eut un sourire mêlé de crainte, et hocha la tête.  
\- Tu es certain que c'est sans danger ?  
Excité comme une puce, le brun habituellement si réservé sautilla sur place, les yeux pétillants.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux qui se passe ? Tu as entendu mon père, il...  
\- Ouais j'ai entendu ton père justement. Ça n'avait pas l'air d'être un super souvenir pour lui.

Albus jeta un regard en coin vers son ami, alors qu'ils pénétraient enfin dans le hall de Poudlard, soupirant de soulagement lorsque la chaleur du château les entoura comme une couverture agréable. Puis il vérifia de nouveau qu'ils étaient seuls, et il baissa la voix, par prudence.  
\- Mon père y est retourné. C'était dangereux avant, quand il était enfant. Quand il y avait le Basilic. Mais maintenant, c'est juste... je sais pas. Un peu un genre de souvenir tu vois ?  
Scorpius hocha la tête.  
\- N'empêche... se battre avec un Basilic... Je crois pas que j'en serais capable moi. T'es certain qu'on va pouvoir y aller ?

Albus eut un sourire malicieux.  
\- Jusqu'à présent, l'entrée était gardée secrète. Sans la petite conversation entre nos pères, nous aurions dû chercher sans certitudes de trouver.  
\- Mais...  
\- Et, la deuxième condition pour y descendre est de parler Fourchelang.

Scorpius eut une exclamation bruyante, et Albus le fit taire, avant d'inspecter de nouveau autour de lui. Voyant qu'ils étaient toujours seuls, il se pencha vers son ami et lui offrit un clin d'œil.  
\- Mon père l'est, mais apparemment il m'a transmis ce... cette capacité.  
\- Toi ?  
Albus s'empourpra délicatement, et détourna les yeux.  
\- Depuis que je suis né, ma mère répète encore et encore que c'est le signe de quelqu'un de mauvais. Elle est certaine que mon père l'a reçu de Voldemort quand il l'a vaincu bébé. J'en ai jamais parlé, parce que... J'avais peur de la réaction des gens. Mais t'es mon meilleur ami, et j'ai confiance en toi. Je sais que tu ne vas pas m'en vouloir, et que tu n'iras pas le raconter à tout le monde.  
Scorpius eut un sourire doux et attira son meilleur ami dans une étreinte maladroite.  
\- Bien sûr que non que je ne vais pas t'en vouloir. Et je ne vais pas te trahir non plus Albus !

Les deux garçons gloussèrent avant de partir vers leur dortoir, se préparant à briser le règlement pour partir sur les traces de Harry Potter. Dans le hall, une silhouette se détacha des ombres et les regarda s'éloigner, d'un air furieux.

Les deux jeunes Serpentard avaient suivi leurs habitudes, pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Après leur conversation dans le hall désert de l'école, ils s'étaient rendus dans leur salle commune, où ils avaient fait leurs devoirs avec sérieux. Ils étaient l'un et l'autre de bons élèves, fiers de leurs résultats et des points qu'ils faisaient gagner à leur maison.  
Puis, ils avaient rangé plumes et parchemins avant de lire au coin du feu, échangeant de temps à autre un regard nerveux, incapables de se concentrer sur leurs livres respectifs.  
Lorsqu'il fut l'heure, ils suivirent leurs camarades en direction de la Grande Salle, et les Serpentard entrèrent ensemble, attirant l'attention des autres maisons et des professeurs.

Contrairement à leurs habitudes, les deux garçons mangèrent moins. Ils avaient soudain perdu l'appétit, l'estomac noué par la crainte d'être surpris. Ils furent dans les premiers à partir, toujours collés l'un à l'autre.

Profitant que la majorité de l'école était encore dans la Grande Salle, Albus attrapa le poignet de Scorpius pour l'entraîner vers les escaliers menant au troisième étage plutôt que de le laisser prendre le chemin des cachots.  
Un peu effrayé, Scorpius regarda autour d'eux.  
\- Maintenant ?  
Albus sourit, ses yeux verts brillants d'excitation.  
\- C'est le moment parfait ! Tout le monde est occupé avec le repas, personne ne fera attention à nous !  
Gagné par l'enthousiasme de son ami, Scorpius gloussa et les deux garçons partirent en courant.

Arrivés dans les toilettes des filles du troisième étage, Scorpius fronça le nez.  
\- Pourquoi ils n'ont jamais réparé ici ?  
\- Mon père m'a dit que c'est à cause de Mimi Geignarde. A chaque fois que les toilettes étaient réparés, elle les rendait de nouveau inutilisables. Alors ils ont arrêté.  
Ils échangèrent un regard, vert contre gris, et ils gloussèrent.  
\- Les toilettes des fantômes...

D'un air décidé, Albus s'avança dans la pièce, tirant son ami à sa suite. Il examina chaque robinet avec attention, les sourcils légèrement froncés.  
En trouvant ce qu'il cherchait, il laissa échapper une exclamation de victoire, et il montra à Scorpius la petite gravure ressemblant à un serpent.  
\- Un serpent ?  
\- La marque qui indique l'entrée ! Recule un peu, Scorpius, je vais... l'ouvrir.  
Albus focalisa son regard sur le petit dessin, se représentant un vrai serpent, prêt à onduler devant lui. Presque dans un état second, il siffla "ouvre-toi".

Aussitôt, là où se tenait avant un mur, il y avait désormais un espace béant. Scorpius, bouche bée, regardait Albus, avec une lueur d'admiration dans les yeux.  
\- Waouh...  
Le brun rougit aussitôt et se pencha, sortant sa baguette pour illuminer les ténèbres d'un lumos.  
\- Prêt Scorpius ?  
Pour toute réponse, le petit blond prit la main de son ami, et les deux garçons se laissèrent tomber dans le passage, le cœur battant follement à l'idée de l'aventure qu'ils allaient vivre.


	26. Marque de bronze

Pansy Parkinson - anciennement Goldstein - était une femme pragmatique. En ayant été à Serpentard, elle avait appris le sens de la ruse pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait.  
Après ses Aspics, elle avait vite compris qu'elle devait se marier, non pas par amour, mais pour faire oublier qu'elle appartenait à une famille qui avait été du côté des ténèbres. Son père étant à Azkaban, elle devait oublier ses rêves de se marier avec une grande famille sang-pur.

Rapidement, elle avait jeté son dévolu sur Anthony Goldstein. Il n'était pas laid, pas totalement stupide, et il appartenait à une famille affiliée à la lumière. Les Goldstein avaient une petite fortune, rien d'exceptionnel, mais c'était suffisant pour ne pas être en bas de l'échelle.  
Il n'y avait jamais eu d'amour entre eux. Le mariage avait été arrangé entre les parents Goldstein et la mère de Pansy, et les deux jeunes gens n'avaient pas eu leur mot à dire...

Ils avaient eu deux filles avant que leur mariage ne commence à sérieusement battre de l'aile. Finalement, la mort d'Astoria Malefoy - anciennement Greengrass - avait poussé Pansy à demander le divorce. Son mari était infidèle et ne s'en cachait pas, mais elle s'en moquait. Sauf que maintenant, le garçon qu'elle avait toujours aimé était de nouveau disponible.

Une fois son divorce prononcé, elle avait appris que Drago était le nouveau professeur de potions. En venant à Poudlard, elle ne s'attendait pas à tomber en plein drame, et elle avait oublié ses projets de conquête pour se concentrer sur sa fille disparue.  
Il lui avait paru logique de demander à travailler à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Prendre la suite de Madame Pomfresh était probablement la meilleure décision qu'elle avait prise puisqu'elle s'y plaisait énormément.  
Cerise sur le gâteau, sa reconversion professionnelle lui avait permis de se rapprocher de Drago.

Pansy était persuadée qu'il fallait le temps à Drago d'accepter l'idée de refaire sa vie. Il ne pourrait pas rester éternellement célibataire, après tout. Et en étant près de lui en permanence, il finirait obligatoirement par penser à elle...  
Sauf que Drago - SON Drago - passait tout son temps avec Potter. Bien évidemment, elle ne détestait plus Potter. Elle l'appréciait même plutôt, il était si différent de ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Mais il était un obstacle dans ses projets, et il lui fallait trouver des ruses pour s'immiscer entre eux.

Aussi, alors qu'elle tournait en rond dans l'infirmerie déserte, son regard tomba sur une petite statuette en bronze qui commençait à s'oxyder. Les tâches vert-de-gris devenaient vraiment inesthétiques. Un petit sourire rusé apparut sur le visage de la brunette en pensant qu'un Maître des potions serait parfait pour trouver une solution pour nettoyer l'objet.  
Elle ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir, et elle attrapa la statuette avant de partir à grands pas en direction des cachots. Foi de Pansy, elle comptait bien passer la soirée en compagnie de Drago et lui faire comprendre que ses sentiments n'avaient pas changé depuis leur scolarité à Poudlard...

En arrivant devant la porte des appartements de Drago, elle prit une grande inspiration, plus déterminée que jamais. Et elle ouvrit la porte d'un grand geste, entrant comme en terrain conquis, un large sourire sur ses lèvres peintes de rouge.  
\- Drago chéri ! Je suis sûre que tu as une solution pour ces marques de...bronze...  
Sa phrase toute prête mourut dans un couinement de stupeur, alors que son cerveau essayait de comprendre ce qu'elle venait de surprendre. Elle n'était même pas certaine que les mots qu'elle avait finalement prononcé aient un sens, mais ce n'était pas son problème principal.

Elle avait naïvement pensé que Drago serait seul chez lui. Ou en compagnie de Potter peut être, en train de boire un verre tout en se chamaillant comme ils le faisaient en permanence.  
Elle pensa brièvement qu'elle avait loupé un épisode dans leur guerre incessante. Parce qu'ils avaient totalement changé de façon de se battre.

En entrant chez Drago, Potter était bel et bien présent. Dans le salon. En compagnie du Serpentard.

Cependant, ils ne parlaient pas. Ils ne se battaient pas. Il s'embrassaient juste comme si leurs vies en dépendait.

A l'entrée de Pansy, ils s'étaient séparés, rouges tous les deux, mais n'ayant pas vraiment l'air de regretter ce qui venait de se passer entre eux. Ils avaient même l'air... déçus d'avoir été dérangés.  
La nouvelle infirmière de Poudlard était restée muette de stupeur, son regard allant de l'un à l'autre. Les deux garçons se fixaient, sans un mot. Puis un petit sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Drago.

Pansy laissa échapper un hoquet surpris, et Harry sursauta se tournant vers elle.  
\- Parkinson... Je...  
Drago attrapa le poignet de Harry, comme pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner, et il toisa Pansy, légèrement agacé.  
\- Pansy... Tu n'as toujours pas appris à frapper aux portes ?  
Elle rougit et haussa les épaules. Il lui fallut peu de temps pour reprendre contenance, se redressant, ses yeux sombres brillant de défi.  
\- Je ne pensais pas interrompre quelque chose de ce genre...

Les deux hommes ricanèrent après avoir échangé un nouveau regard complice, et Drago porta son attention sur elle. Pansy comprit immédiatement qu'il ne lui demanderait pas de rester avec lui pour la soirée. Il allait choisir Potter, comme toujours. Autrefois, Potter passait déjà avant elle. Il préférait se disputer avec le Sauveur, plutôt que de passer du temps avec elle.  
Et des années plus tard, elle ne devrait pas être surprise de les voir de nouveau collés l'un à l'autre.  
Drago haussa un sourcil et lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait, d'un ton un peu plus sec que nécessaire. Avec un pincement au cœur, Pansy soupira et tendit la petite statuette de bronze.  
\- J'avais besoin de tes compétences en potions pour nettoyer les traces de vert-de-gris.

Harry gloussa doucement en observant l'objet, puis proposa de les laisser pour gérer l'urgence. Pansy grimaça à son ton ironique, et sa grimace s'accentua lorsque Drago refusa.  
\- Pas la peine Potter. Pansy est une grande fille, je pense qu'elle peut parfaitement appliquer seule la potion que je vais lui donner pour nettoyer son truc. Je te rappelle que nous n'avions pas terminé notre... conversation.  
Harry gloussa de nouveau les joues rouges, visiblement ravi du programme de la soirée. Pansy ne put s'empêcher de se sentir de trop, alors qu'elle notait l'impatience qu'ils avaient à se retrouver seuls...


	27. Un livre perdu

En arrivant dans la chambre des secrets, Albus et Scorpius avaient regardé autour d'eux fascinés. La carcasse du Basilic leur parut particulièrement imposante, et Albus ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en pensant que son père l'avait affronté alors qu'il n'avait qu'un an de plus que lui...  
Ils étaient tellement occupés à tout inspecter qu'ils ne s'étaient même pas aperçus qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans la pièce immense.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle sortit de derrière une des grandes colonnes de la pièce qu'ils ne se rendirent compte qu'Electre Sayre était avec eux.  
La jeune fille les dévisagea avec dégoût et applaudit d'un air moqueur, en faisant de grands gestes.  
\- Magnifique. Le fils du Sauveur et le fils de l'ancien Mangemort...

Albus eut un mouvement de recul, tandis que Scorpius restait immobile, les sourcils froncés.  
\- Electre ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu nous as suivi ?  
Elle éclata de rire, avant de renifler d'un air mauvais.  
\- Suivi ? J'étais ici avant vous, pauvres idiots !  
Sans réfléchir, Albus protesta.  
\- C'est impossible ! Il faut être Fourchelang !

Electre eut un nouveau ricanement et siffla sa réponse, faisant frissonner Scorpius tandis que son ami écarquillait les yeux.  
\- Peut-être que je le suis...  
Et avant que les deux garçons ne puissent réfléchir à la situation, elle sortit sa baguette et lança un Incarcerem, les ligotant tous les deux. Elle avança vers eux en sautillant, et récupéra leurs baguettes, leur ôtant toute possibilité de s'en servir.  
Puis, elle s'installa en tailleur face à eux, les regardant en souriant d'un air mauvais.  
\- Je crois que je vais vous raconter une petite histoire... Vois-tu Potter, c'est à cet endroit que ton père et mon père se sont rencontrés, à cause d'un livre perdu.

Albus fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas. Dans toutes les histoires que son père lui avaient raconté au sujet de la chambre des secrets, il s'avérait que peu de personnes étaient venues à cet endroit. En fait, d'après ce qu'il savait, il n'y avait que sa mère et son père qui avaient atteint la chambre en elle-même. Son oncle Ron était resté coincé plus haut dans le tunnel qui y menait...  
Electre le regardait réfléchir avec un rictus mauvais, et voyant qu'il ne comprenait pas, elle soupira.  
\- Ton père avait mis la main sur le journal de mon père.  
Cette fois, le garçon comprit immédiatement.  
\- Le journal de Jedusor ! Tu es la fille de Voldemort ?

Scorpius se tortilla, furieux.  
\- C'est toi la marque des Ténèbres ! Tu essaies de faire accuser mon père !  
Electre ricana de nouveau.  
\- Ton père... un Mangemort raté. Traître et faible. Mais il est marqué et il sera le premier arrêté quand j'aurais terminé ma petite vengeance !

Albus gronda.  
\- Mon père ne te laissera pas faire ! Il aidera le professeur Malefoy.  
\- C'est tellement... charmant. Les deux ennemis qui s'allient. Tu savais Potter que ton père avait failli tuer le père de Malefoy ?  
Scorpius jeta un bref regard en direction d'Albus, et comprit immédiatement que son ami n'était pas au courant de cet épisode. Pour sa part, son père lui en avait parlé un jour, et avait assuré que les torts étaient partagés. Aussi il intervint, hurlant presque sur sa camarade plus âgée.  
\- Comment peux-tu savoir tout ça ? Qui es-tu ?

Electre se leva et fit une révérence moqueuse, avant de les toiser.  
\- Mon père, vous l'avez déjà compris, se faisait appeler Lord Voldemort. Quand à ma mère... Nous sommes... Cousins cher Scorpius Malefoy. Mais ton traître de père n'a pas dû te parler de sa chère tante ? L'unique femme Mangemort ?  
Si Scorpius ne comprit pas, Albus par contre avait déjà entendu parler de cette femme complètement folle qui avait dévoué sa vie à Voldemort. Celle qui avait tué le parrain adoré de son père.  
\- Bellatrix Lestrange !  
Electre pencha la tête, une lueur de folie dans le regard.  
\- Exactement. Bellatrix Black plutôt puisqu'elle avait renié son mariage peu avant de me mettre au monde.

Albus secoua la tête.  
\- C'est impossible. Elle n'a jamais eu d'enfants !  
\- Crois-tu qu'elle aurait hurlé à la face du monde qu'elle allait donner naissance à l'héritier de Lord Voldemort ? Elle m'a porté en cachette et elle a accouché discrètement. Et par la faute de vos pères à tous les deux, mes deux parents sont morts pendant cette fichue bataille !

Albus ricana, amer.  
\- Teddy aussi a perdu ses deux parents. Il n'est pas devenu cinglé comme toi pour autant ! Ça doit être de famille.  
Electre poussa un hurlement de rage et pointa sa baguette en direction du jeune garçon. Sans hésité, elle prononça l'impardonnable avec une joie mauvaise.  
\- Endoloris !  
Albus hurla à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales, avant de s'effondrer en sanglotant. Scorpius essaya de s'approcher de lui, mais les liens qui l'emprisonnaient étaient bien trop serrés. Cependant, il admira sincèrement son ami en le voyant redresser la tête et lancer un regard de pur défi à la fille qui les retenait au travers de ses larmes de douleur.

Ignorant les deux garçons, Electre continua ses explications en marchant en long et en large.  
\- J'ai grandi cachée, sous ce nom. Electre en hommage à ma grand-mère paternelle - apparemment c'est mon père lui même qui a choisi comme prénom celui d'une Pléiade - et Sayre... Une famille descendante de Morgane et de Serpentard. Mon père avait interdit que je vienne à Poudlard, il avait peur que je sois corrompue par le camp de la lumière... Sauf qu'il n'avait pas prévu que ma naissance prématurée me ferait prendre du retard. J'ai perdu un an de ma vie à lutter pour vivre, ce qui m'a offert la possibilité de rentrer à Poudlard avant les Aspics, dès que j'ai été majeure pour décidé moi-même de ma vie. J'ai tellement rêvé de prendre ma revanche, que c'est presque trop beau de me rendre compte qu'en plus le grand Harry Potter est professeur ici ! A ma portée ! Mieux encore, deux de ses fils sont à Poudlard... J'ai l'embarras du choix pour le détruire, comme il a détruit ma famille !

Elle s'interrompit pour les regarder l'un après l'autre, et elle se mit à rire soudainement.  
\- Et maintenant, j'ai son petit garçon chéri, son fils préféré. Pas besoin de chercher à l'attirer, il est venu à moi tout seul comme un grand ! Nous avons tout notre temps, n'est-ce-pas ? Vos papas ne penseront jamais à descendre ici, dans la chambre des secrets...  
Elle termina sa phrase par un nouveau rire un peu fou, qui fit frissonner les deux amis d'effroi.


	28. Un essai disparu

Harry était en pleine correction des devoirs surprises qu'il avait donné à ses élèves, râlant en se trouvant stupide de ne pas procéder comme Hagrid : jamais de devoir écrit... C'était une corvée qu'il n'appréciait pas vraiment, un peu comme la paperasse du temps où il était Auror.

Lorsque les flammes de sa cheminée se teintèrent de vert, et que la tête de Molly apparut, il soupira presque de soulagement, heureux d'échapper à sa corvée.  
Avec un large sourire, il se pencha pour lui répondre, mais il fronça vite les sourcils, inquiet, quand il remarqua qu'elle était en larmes.  
\- Molly ? Que se passe-t-il ? Lily va bien ?  
\- Oh Harry... Oui oui Lily... Lily dort à la maison elle va bien. Ne t'en fais pas.  
Connaissant Molly, il la réconforta jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit suffisamment calme pour lui parler.  
\- Harry c'est peut être stupide, mais comment va Albus ?  
\- Et bien... Je l'ai vu au dîner et il allait parfaitement bien. Il doit être dans son dortoir à cette heure.

La matrone laissa échapper quelques larmes de plus et secoua la tête doucement, comme pour chasser de sombres pensées.  
\- Molly ? Pourquoi vous être mise dans cet état ?  
\- J'ai cru replonger dans le passé un instant, quand... Quand c'était la guerre et que je ne savais pas où vous étiez avec Ron. L'aiguille de notre horloge familiale était pratiquement bloquée sur "en danger" et... mon dieu... j'en faisais des cauchemars. Tout à l'heure, j'ai levé les yeux et l'aiguille d'Albus n'était plus sur "à l'école". Elle était sur "en danger".

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de l'ancien Auror, mais il tenta de garder un air neutre pour ne pas affoler davantage sa belle-mère.  
Avant qu'il ne puisse parler cependant, Drago avait fait irruption dans le salon.  
\- Potter ! J'ai un essai disparu des septièmes années. Tu ne l'aurais pas de mélangé avec tes copies par hasard ?

Harry s'empourpra légèrement et s'excusa auprès de Molly pour répondre à son nouveau "colocataire".  
\- Une seconde Malefoy.  
Cependant, Drago comprit immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il connaissait suffisamment l'homme aux yeux verts pour comprendre que quelque chose l'inquiétait.  
\- Potter ?  
Le Sauveur se passa une main fatiguée sur le visage et leva un regard perdu vers le blond.  
\- Les Weasley ont une horloge familiale qui indique la... localisation de chaque membre de la famille. L'aiguille d'Albus est passée de "à l'école" à "en danger".

Drago jura entre ses dents et partit comme une fusée, prenant juste le temps de lancer par dessus son épaule qu'il allait inspecter le dortoir des Serpentard.  
Harry soupira et se replongea dans les flammes vertes.  
\- Molly ? Je vous tiens au courant, d'accord ? Drago Malefoy est parti vérifier le dortoir des Serpentard.  
\- Drago Malefoy ?  
\- Il est Directeur de maison des Serpentard.  
Molly hocha la tête et sourit doucement, visiblement rassurée de voir que Harry prenait les choses en main.  
\- Tiens moi au courant, Harry, d'accord ? Je... Je te préviendrais si son aiguille change de nouveau.  
Harry lui offrit un sourire rassurant - bien que son cœur ne batte à coups redoublés - et il la salua, lui assurant qu'il la préviendrait dès qu'il aurait du nouveau.

Une fois la communication coupée, Harry partit de ses appartements à grands pas, en direction des cachots. Il avait soudain besoin de serrer son fils contre lui, de s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

*

Drago en voyant Harry la tête dans la cheminée leva les yeux au ciel. Son collègue avait la fâcheuse habitude de se laisser distraire par tout et n'importe quoi lorsqu'il s'agissait de corriger les copies.  
Cependant, lorsqu'il sortit de la cheminée pour lui répondre, il vit immédiatement dans son regard que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il était visiblement inquiet et il essayait de le cacher.  
En voyant qu'il était occupé à parler avec Molly Weasley, il pensa immédiatement qu'il y avait un problème avec sa femme - future ex-femme plus exactement. Cependant, un pressentiment lui fit poser la question.

Lorsque Harry parla de l'horloge familiale, Drago n'eut pas besoin de détails. C'était un objet que les familles sang-pur avaient en général, et il devait y en avoir une encore au Manoir Malefoy, parmi les possessions que ses parents avaient entassé.  
Il n'avait pour sa part jamais pris le temps de la faire remettre au goût du jour, ce qui - visiblement - n'était pas le cas de la famille Weasley, puisque les enfants Potter y avaient été inclus.

A la mention du danger qu'Albus pouvait être en train de courir, il se crispa et partit rapidement, jetant juste par dessus son épaule qu'il allait voir dans le dortoir des Serpentard.  
Tout le long du chemin jusqu'aux cachots, Drago essaya de ne pas penser à l'épisode de la disparition de Scorpius. Brown était morte, les enfants avaient été retrouvés. Le cauchemar était derrière eux.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle commune, les élèves présents sursautèrent et le dévisagèrent avec crainte. Visiblement, voir le Directeur de Maison de Serpentard faire irruption au moment du couvre-feu n'était pas annonciateur de bonnes nouvelles.  
Oubliant la politesse, il s'adressa à Jaimie Zabini, le préfet.  
\- Où est Albus Potter ?

Jaimie hésita un bref instant, bégayant, puis haussa les épaules.  
\- Il a quitté la table très tôt au dîner. Je suppose qu'il est dans son dortoir avec votre... avec Scorpius.  
\- Montre moi.  
Jaimie hocha la tête et se leva précipitamment pour le conduire à la chambre des premières années. En entrant, Drago remarqua immédiatement les deux seuls lits vides. Il regarda les autres garçons qui semblaient curieux de voir un professeur à cette heure et fronça les sourcils.  
\- Où est Albus Potter ?

Cependant, il pourrait poser la question à chaque enfant qu'il verrait dans la maison Serpentard, ni Albus ni Scorpius n'étaient présents. Il jura et partit à grands pas, ne donnant pas la moindre explication, laissant juste les enfants un peu perdus après son passage.

Alors qu'il se hâtait vers les cachots, Harry jura entre ses dents en se traitant d'idiot. Il fit immédiatement demi-tour en courant, pour rejoindre ses appartements. Il y avait bien plus simple pour localiser un élève que d'aller courir les couloirs. En tant que fils de Maraudeur, il avait après tout accès à un outil fabuleux : la carte du Maraudeur. Il l'avait complètement oublié.  
Il déplia le parchemin sur sa table et l'inspecta avec soin, cherchant son fils et Scorpius. Mais rapidement il dut se rendre à l'évidence. Les deux garçons n'apparaissaient pas sur le plan de l'école.


	29. Une danse de minuit

Le parc de Poudlard était baigné de la lueur de la pleine lune, éclairant le paysage d'une lueur presque surnaturelle. Les eaux du lac Noir scintillaient, troublées uniquement par les mouvements paresseux du calmar géant.  
Au bord de l'eau, un couple était installé, enlacé.

Avec un soupir heureux, Hermione posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son mari. Ron lui avait fait la surprise de venir la rejoindre après l'heure du couvre-feu, prétextant qu'il en avait assez de dormir seul.  
Ils passaient donc un moment tendre, trouvant qu'ils avaient été trop longtemps séparés.

Hermione sourit soudain, avec affection.  
\- J'ai l'impression d'avoir passé ma vie à tes côtés. De te connaître aussi bien que moi-même.  
La remarque de son épouse fit rire Ron, qui secoua la tête.  
\- Est-ce un reproche ? Des regrets ?  
Elle le bouscula d'une bourrade, mais son sourire et ses joues rouges montraient qu'elle s'amusait.  
\- Idiot.  
\- Nous avons grandi ensemble, c'est vrai. Mais je n'échangerai notre vie pour rien au monde...

Hermione lui planta un baiser sur la joue et se leva, l'obligeant à la suivre. Riant, elle lui tendit la main.  
\- Voyons voir si je t'ai appris quelque chose. Danse avec moi ?  
\- Une danse de minuit, Madame Weasley ?  
D'un geste soudain, le rouquin attira sa femme à lui pour la serrer dans ses bras, et commença à se balancer doucement, le nez plongé dans son cou. Hermione soupira de bien-être et ferma les yeux, se laissant guider, souriante et détendue.

Un peu à l'écart, une silhouette se faisait la plus discrète possible. Les yeux écarquillés, James Sirius Potter observait son oncle et sa tante, les écoutait plaisanter.  
L'amour qui les liait était évident, autant que leur complicité. Leurs corps semblaient s'appeler, et ils arrivaient à être parfaitement en harmonie.

Avec un petit pincement au cœur, James se rendit compte qu'il n'avait jamais surpris une scène de ce genre entre ses parents.  
Aussi loin qu'il ne se souvienne, jamais ses parents n'avaient dansé ensemble. Jamais ils n'avaient ri tous les deux, en parlant de choses qu'eux seuls pouvaient comprendre.

Le yeux brillants de larmes, il observa Ron s'éloigner un peu d'Hermione pour déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Puis il posa une question à son épouse.

\- Dis-moi Hermione... Est-ce que tu te plais à Poudlard ? Comme professeur ? Est-ce que tu es plus heureuse ici qu'au Ministère ?  
Hermione fronça les sourcils, et réfléchit sérieusement avant de hausser les épaules.  
\- J'aimais mon emploi au Ministère, mais j'aime aussi travailler avec des enfants comme ici. Harry a l'air d'avoir trouvé sa vocation, mais je ne peux pas dire que je sois sûre de vouloir passer des années à enseigner.  
\- Parce qu'il y aura des années calmes où il ne se passera rien ?  
\- Non. Parce qu'il n'y aura plus de défi un jour. Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ? Tu veux que je rentre à la maison ?  
Ron gloussa, et glissa une mèche de cheveux d'Hermione derrière son oreille, avant d'effleurer sa joue d'une caresse tendre.  
\- Tu me manques terriblement, mais puisque je peux venir autant que je veux te rejoindre... Ce n'est pas insurmontable. Je voulais juste savoir ce que toi tu voulais. Tu sais très bien que quelque soit ta décision, nous trouverons une solution, comme nous l'avons toujours fait...  
La brunette embrassa Ron, visiblement émue.

James prit soudain conscience que bien qu'il adore sa mère plus que tout au monde, c'était elle qui était en tort. Elle pouvait dire ce qu'elle voulait au sujet de leur divorce, mais il voyait bien qu'elle n'avait jamais cherché à savoir ce que son époux voulait faire de sa vie.  
Elle avait décidé pour lui.

Pour le Gryffondor, le choc était rude. Tout ce qu'il avait cru jusqu'à présent était en train de s'effondrer. Tout ça parce que l'amour que se portaient son oncle et sa tante lui avaient fait prendre conscience que le mariage de ses parents n'avait jamais été heureux.

S'il voulait être complètement honnête, il devrait avouer qu'il n'avait jamais vu son père aussi souriant et détendu que depuis qu'il était professeur à Poudlard. Il ne l'avait jamais vu rire et discuter avec sa mère comme il échangeait avec les autres professeurs.

Il avait repoussé toutes les tentatives de son père pour lui parler, en se verrouillant dans sa colère et dans sa rancœur. Mais James avait vu que Harry passait du temps avec Albus. Ce n'était pas son petit frère qui allait quémander de l'attention. C'était leur père qui allait vers lui.  
Et s'il n'avait pas été aussi stupide, il aurait lui aussi eu l'occasion de profiter de la présence de son père. Il aurait pu apprendre à le connaître.

Peut être que finalement sa mère avait menti sur d'autres sujets. Si le mariage qu'elle décrivait comme parfait n'était qu'un simulacre vide de sens, alors peut être que son père se souciait véritablement de ses enfants, et que s'il avait été absent toutes ces années, c'était réellement parce qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix.

En voyant son oncle soulever Hermione dans ses bras, James s'enfonça un peu dans les ombres pour ne pas être découvert par le couple. Des pensées tourbillonnaient dans sa tête, alors qu'il essayait de reprendre pied.  
Il ne savait plus qui croire. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait penser de la situation.

Avec un soupir triste, James s'avança au bord du lac maintenant que les lieux étaient déserts, pour s'installer contre un arbre et regarder l'eau. Les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête, alors qu'il se demandait comment il avait pu se rendre compte de ses erreurs juste en espionnant son oncle et sa tante.  
Pourtant, il les avait déjà vu s'embrasser et s'enlacer. Mais... Cette fois, ils étaient seuls, et ils n'avaient pas conscience d'être observés. Leurs gestes étaient naturels, preuve qu'ils étaient habituels. Ses parents - eux - se tenaient parfois la main. Mais uniquement en public. Pour s'éloigner dès qu'ils étaient seuls.

James renifla et se rendit compte qu'il pleurait. Il se sentait trahi, et désorienté. Coupable aussi. Les reproches de Teddy avaient ouvert une brèche dans sa carapace, et la scène qu'il avait vu quelques minutes auparavant avait terminé de lui ouvrir les yeux.  
En s'essuyant rageusement les yeux, James espéra qu'il n'était pas trop tard, qu'il n'avait pas perdu pour de bon son père à cause de son comportement idiot...


	30. L'amour vrai

Lorsque Harry avait pris conscience que Albus avait disparu, une fois de plus, il avait contacté Molly pour la tenir au courant comme il le lui avait promis.  
Il essaya de se montrer rassurant, assurant qu'il allait le retrouver rapidement. Qu'Albus s'était probablement caché pour une raison ou une autre, ou qu'il était parti en expédition nocturne en compagnie de Scorpius, comme Harry le faisait parfois pendant sa scolarité avec ses amis.

Molly avait pincé les lèvres, mais avait annoncé qu'elle envoyait ses aînés pour l'aider. Harry comprit qu'elle ne lui laissait pas vraiment le choix, et il hocha la tête. Après tout, toute assistance pour retrouver les deux garçons serait la bienvenue.

Drago était rentré dans la pièce juste à temps pour entendre que les deux Weasley les plus vieux venaient aider à retrouver les enfants. Il se sentit bêtement ému de voir qu'aux yeux de Harry, son fils comptait autant qu'Albus, puisqu'il l'avait inclus naturellement dans la conversation. En voyant la carte du Maraudeur étalé sur la table, il comprit immédiatement qu'une fois de plus deux enfants avaient disparu au sein de Poudlard... L'endroit du monde magique où ils étaient sensés être le plus en sécurité.

A l'entrée de Poudlard, quelques minutes après la fin de la conversation entre Molly et Harry, trois silhouettes transplanèrent. Bill et Charlie Weasley avançaient à grands pas en direction du hall de l'école, alors que Teddy Lupin - qui avait tenu à venir absolument - marchait plus lentement, regardant autour de lui.  
Il voulait encore croire qu'Albus avait bravé le couvre-feu pour explorer l'école. Il était le fils de Harry Potter après tout, et tout timide qu'il soit, il ne manquait certainement pas de courage et d'esprit d'aventure. Il n'était peut être pas du genre à foncer tête baissée, mais il était un briseur de règles, une des caractéristiques de la maison Serpentard.

En voyant une silhouette près du lac, il s'approcha lentement. Il reconnut rapidement le garçon recroquevillé sur la berge, les yeux dans le vague.  
\- James ? Tu vas bien ?  
Le garçon sursauta et se retourna brusquement, tendu, avant de se décrisper légèrement en reconnaissant le filleul de son père.  
\- Teddy ? Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ? Je croyais que tu étais rentré chez grand-mère Molly.

Teddy soupira et se laissa tomber près de James. Le garçon avait fait des erreurs, mais il semblait moins campé sur ses positions. S'il était en train de se remettre en question, Teddy voulait l'aider, prêt à plaider sa cause auprès de son parrain si nécessaire. Aussi plutôt que de parler d'Albus qui avait disparu, il éluda la question.  
\- J'étais chez Molly. Mais je suis revenu ce soir.  
James soupira et se frotta les yeux.  
\- Teddy, est-ce-que tu crois en l'amour vrai ?  
Le jeune métamorphomage fronça les sourcils et réfléchit soigneusement avant de répondre prudemment.  
\- Et bien... je suppose. Je veux dire, on espère tous trouver l'amour un jour ou l'autre. Tu... Tu es amoureux James ?

Le jeune garçon eut l'air horrifié et fit une grimace avant de nier immédiatement.  
\- Certainement pas !  
Teddy gloussa, et son rire permit à James de se détendre un peu plus, lui arrachant un petit sourire amusé. Après un silence que le plus âgé respecta, James reprit doucement.  
\- Avant je croyais que mes parents s'aimaient tu vois. Comme mon père était souvent dans la Gazette, je voyais tout le temps à quel point il allait bien avec ma mère, quel beau couple ils formaient... Mais tout ça...  
James eut un geste vague, et renifla.  
\- James...  
\- Laisse-moi terminer s'il te plaît. Donc... Le couple parfait je disais. Quand mon père a tout fait changer, je l'ai détesté parce qu'il détruisait tout. J'étais certain que le divorce était à cause de lui uniquement, comme maman n'arrête pas de me le dire dans ses lettres... J'étais décidé à le lui faire payer, encore et encore.

James fit une nouvelle pause, et cette fois, Teddy resta silencieux attendant la suite. Il avait l'impression que c'était une conversation importante, qui pouvait changer beaucoup de choses. James se frotta les yeux, comme le petit garçon qu'il était resté au fond de lui, et reprit.  
\- Ce soir, j'ai vu oncle Ron et Tante Hermione. Ils ne savaient pas que j'étais là, et ils pensaient être seuls. Ils... J'ai vu la différence. Je n'ai jamais vu mes parents comme ça. Quand ils sont seuls, ils s'ignorent. Maman veut diriger la carrière de Papa sans se préoccuper de ce qu'il aime. C'est là que j'ai compris qu'ils ne se sont jamais vraiment aimé pour de vrai. Teddy... Mon père... Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi heureux, aussi souriant que depuis qu'il est à Poudlard. Bien sûr je lui en veux d'être venu ici et de m'avoir fait perdre tout ce que j'avais...  
\- Mais tu regrettes de t'être disputé avec lui ? Et tu commences à comprendre que tes actes n'étaient pas corrects ?

James se renfrogna et haussa les épaules, mais c'était suffisant à Teddy pour comprendre que les choses allaient s'arranger. Il le bouscula légèrement, amicalement, faisant soupirer James. Comme pour changer de sujet, le Gryffondor plissa les yeux et dévisagea le métamorphomage.  
\- Mais dis moi ! Tu ne m'as pas dit pour quelle raison tu es revenu à Poudlard, aussi tard en plus !  
Teddy grimaça et soupira.  
\- Albus et Scorpius ont disparu. Ils sont introuvables et la pendule chez Molly indique qu'Albus est en danger.

James laissa échapper une exclamation étouffée et plaqua la main sur sa bouche. Puis, il souffla doucement.  
\- Je sais où ils sont.  
Teddy eut l'impression qu'un frisson glacé dévalait son échine et il espéra que le petit brun ne serait pour rien dans l'absence soudaine d'Albus.  
\- Explique moi, James.  
\- Je... J'étais dans le hall, seul, et... je les ai vus arriver. Je me suis caché parce que... Je... Je veux pas lui parler. Il a toute l'attention de papa maintenant et...  
Teddy se força à rester calme et il posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule du jeune homme.  
\- Ça va s'arranger, je te promet.  
Les yeux humides, James hocha la tête, et continua.  
\- Je les ai entendu parler. Albus était tout excité parce qu'il a découvert où était l'entrée de la Chambre des secrets et il a dit à Albus qu'ils pourraient aller la visiter.  
\- Mais... Harry a toujours dit que personne ne pouvait y descendre.  
\- Albus a toujours caché à tout le monde qu'il était Fourchelang lui aussi.

Teddy se leva d'un bond et saisit la main de James. Il l'entraîna à sa suite en courant, espérant qu'ils arriveraient à temps.


	31. Destin tragique

Une fois la conversation avec Molly terminée, Harry avait montré d'un geste de la tête la carte du Maraudeur encore étalée et activée.  
\- Ils n'apparaissent pas.  
Drago avait hocha la tête et soupiré.  
\- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils aient pu retourner dans cette satanée forêt.  
\- La forêt n'est pas le seul endroit qui n'est pas sur la carte. Il y a la salle sur demande aussi. Et probablement d'autres endroits de Poudlard que les Maraudeurs ne connaissaient pas. Enfin, j'imagine.

Les deux hommes préparaient la liste des lieux à visiter avec méthode quand les deux aînés Weasley frappèrent à la porte avant d'entrer. S'ils furent surpris de voir Drago Malefoy avec Harry, ils n'en laissèrent rien paraître, le saluant poliment avant de demander à Harry ce qui se passait, et pour quelle raison Albus avait disparu en compagnie de son camarade.

Harry et Drago en étaient encore à résumer la situation à Bill et Charlie quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant entrer Teddy et James, rouges et essoufflés.

Drago eut un mouvement de recul, bien décidé à ne pas se mêler de la situation entre Harry et son fils aîné. Il n'aimait pas le plus vieux des enfants Potter, mais ça n'engageait que lui. Et si Teddy avait amené le jeune homme alors qu'il était au courant de la situation, il y avait probablement une très bonne raison.

Harry soupira et son visage se ferma. Il était inquiet pour Albus, et il ne se sentait pas capable de gérer une altercation de plus avec James. Il lui semblait avoir épuisé toute sa patience avec son fils et se confronter à lui alors qu'il vivait un moment stressant ne pourrait qu'amener un désastre.

Bill et Charlie saluèrent leur neveu, et Harry en profita pour prendre Teddy à part.  
\- Teddy... Pourquoi avoir amené James ? J'ai autre chose à penser que...  
\- Harry, fais moi un peu confiance ok ?  
Le Sauveur pinça les lèvres mais hocha sèchement la tête, haussant un sourcil, attendant les explications de son filleul.  
\- James peut nous aider à retrouver les garçons. Ne sois pas trop dur avec lui s'il te plaît. Il prend conscience de ses erreurs.

Harry se mordilla les lèvres et jeta un coup d'œil indécis sur son fils. Il nota les yeux rouges et il ferma un instant les yeux. Bien qu'il en voulait terriblement à son aîné, son cœur de père se serrait face à sa détresse évidente.  
\- Il y a eu suffisamment de destins tragiques dans cette école. Je ne veux pas que Albus ou Scorpius soient les prochaines victimes...  
\- On va les retrouver parrain.

Teddy fit signe à James de parler, et le Gryffondor répéta ce qu'il avait déjà dit : ne voulant pas parler à son frère, il s'était caché en le voyant arriver vers lui et il avait ainsi surpris une conversation avec Scorpius. Les deux Serpentard prévoyaient d'aller explorer la chambre des secrets, maintenant qu'ils avaient découvert où en était l'entrée.

Bill et Charlie échangèrent un regard perplexe. Ce fut Charlie qui interrogea son beau-frère.  
\- Mais Harry ? Tu n'avais pas dit que personne ne pouvait plus y aller ? Après l'histoire avec Ginny ?  
Les dents serrées, Harry acquiesça.  
\- Normalement personne à part moi ne peut y descendre. Ce n'est pas amusant James. Nous n'avons pas le temps pour tes petites plaisanteries.

Le petit brun eut un mouvement de recul, et eut les larmes aux yeux comprenant que son père n'accordait pas la moindre foi à ses paroles. Teddy lui posa une main sur l'épaule en un geste rassurant. Le métamorphomage fusilla son parrain du regard, comme pour lui rappeler qu'il devait laisser le bénéfice du doute à son fils.  
Sèchement, Teddy intervint.  
\- Albus est Fourchelang.

Harry sursauta et écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait. Drago secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel et en se traitant d'idiot : depuis le temps qu'il disait que le fils était identique au père, il aurait dû penser plus tôt que le gamin puisse avoir hérité de cette particularité, lui aussi. Surtout après avoir été réparti à Serpentard...  
Bill et Charlie échangèrent un regard surpris, mais ce n'était pas forcément une révélation fracassante : Harry était après tout Fourchelang, et c'était un don qui se transmettait de génération en génération.

James baissa la tête un peu honteux et compléta l'explication de Teddy.  
\- Albus l'a toujours caché soigneusement, parce que depuis qu'on est petits, maman nous répète que ce sont les mages noirs qui parlent le langage des serpents. C'est pour ça que... j'ai mal réagi quand il a été envoyé à Serpentard, je pensais vraiment que toi aussi tu croyais que c'était... mauvais. Tu ne nous en a jamais parlé, après tout.

Harry vacilla un instant et se passa une main tremblante dans les cheveux, alors qu'il prenait conscience que Ginny avait fait des ravages avec ses idées préconçues. Elle avait bien soigneusement caché sa haine des vert et argent, et il comprenait d'un coup mieux pour quelle raison elle avait lutté pour qu'Albus ne porte pas le nom de Severus. Ce n'était pas uniquement parce que leur ancien professeur de potions avait été terrible durant leur scolarité. C'était aussi tout le reste. Sa maison, la marque sur son bras.

Il soupira doucement alors que Bill marmonnait contre son idiote de petite sœur. Charlie ne disait rien, mais son regard assombri par la colère ne laissait aucun doutes sur ce qu'il pensait de la situation.  
\- James. J'ai failli être réparti à Serpentard. Si je n'y suis pas allé, c'est uniquement à cause d'un malentendu entre ton oncle Ron et le professeur Malefoy ici présent. Quand au Fourchelang, j'en suis un et je ne pense pas être un mage noir.

James parut abasourdi et il secoua la tête avant de détourner le regard. Charlie bouscula son neveu d'une bourrade amicale.  
\- Tu vois, t'aurais pu être le fils d'un Serpentard. Un Serpentard Fourchelang.  
Harry leva les yeux au ciel face à la plaisanterie mais se détendit légèrement. Il fixa James, un peu moins sévèrement, avant de lui demander :  
\- Comment sais-tu qu'il est Fourchelang ?  
\- Il l'a confié à son copain.

Dans son dos, Drago ricana.  
\- Et bien... Tu as découvert ton don face à moi, et ton fils en parle en premier à mon fils...  
Les yeux légèrement brillants malgré son inquiétude, Harry ne put s'empêcher de répliquer avec un demi-sourire.  
\- J'avais parlé à des serpents avant toi, Malefoy.


	32. Automne angoissant

Bill fut chargé d'aller prévenir Minerva de la situation - deux élèves au moins manquaient à l'appel - , et de l'informer que deux de ses professeurs allaient explorer la Chambre des secrets. Charlie de son côté, devait trouver Ron et Hermione et alerter Neville afin de vérifier qu'aucun autre élève ne manquait.

Puis, Harry ordonna sèchement à James et Teddy de rester dans ses appartements et de n'en sortir sous aucun prétexte. Teddy essaya de protester mais un regard de Harry le fit taire, et le Sauveur se montra inflexible.  
\- J'ai passé un automne angoissant avec ces disparitions à répétitions puis la mort de Lavande. Je pensais que le reste de l'année serait calme, mais voilà qu'Albus et Scorpius sont probablement en danger. Alors vous restez ici, que je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter en plus pour vous deux !  
James baissa la tête et hocha la tête, secrètement soulagé que son père se soucie encore de lui malgré son comportement. Teddy laissa échapper un grognement, puis finit par abdiquer, déclarant d'un ton boudeur qu'il tiendrait compagnie à James.

Harry fonça alors vers la porte, à la manière d'un taureau en pleine charge, mais Drago le retint.  
\- Potter. Ne joue pas au Gryffondor sans peur, et sers toi un peu de ta tête.  
Un regard noir et un soupir lui répondirent, mais le brun prit le temps de lui expliquer ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire.  
\- On va jusqu'aux toilettes des filles et j'ouvre le passage s'il est fermé. Avant d'arriver à la chambre elle-même, il y a un long tunnel qui nous permettra de progresser discrètement pour voir ce qui se passe là-dessous.  
\- Ça me semble un excellent début de plan. Ensuite ?  
\- Ensuite, on sort nos fils de là.

Drago n'émit aucune objection, malgré la pauvreté évidente du plan de Harry, et ils se précipitèrent pour rejoindre le troisième étage. Dans les toilettes des filles, le passage vers la chambre des secrets était refermé.  
Drago se laissa envahir par les souvenirs. Ces toilettes avaient été un endroit où il avait passé énormément de temps, l'année où il avait été marqué. C'était aussi le lieu où il avait affronté Potter et où il avait failli mourir.  
Après un coup d'œil nerveux et légèrement coupable à Drago, Harry s'avança et ferma les yeux, avant de parler Fourchelang.  
\- Ouvre-toi

Le passage s'ouvrit, lentement, dévoilant le tunnel d'accès vers la chambre des secrets. Drago hésita un instant, mais envoyant Harry sauter à l'intérieur sans sourciller, il le suivit.  
Potter était peut être une tête brûlée, mais il avait confiance en lui, et il pourrait le suivre les yeux fermés...

En atterrissant en bas du passage, Drago regarda autour de lui avec une grimace de dégoût. L'endroit était sombre et sale. Au sol, des os de petits animaux craquaient sous ses pieds et les murs en pierre suintaient d'humidité.  
Il leva sa baguette et lança à mi-voix un Lumos avant de croiser le regard inquiet de Harry.

Le Sauveur ramassa du sol un bracelet tissé, et le montra à Drago.  
\- C'est à Albus... Lily... Lily a eu sa période bracelets d'amitié, et elle nous en a fait à tous. Elle a appris ça à l'école élémentaire moldue. Il... Il ne le quitte jamais.  
Sa voix se brisa et Drago avança pour l'enlacer fermement.  
\- Allons-y Potter. Montre-moi.

Ils progressèrent dans le passage lentement, à la lueur tremblotante de la baguette de Drago. Ils se tenaient la main, et même si ce n'était pas facile d'avancer ensemble de cette façon, ils se sentaient incapables de se lâcher.  
En passant à la hauteur de la mue de Basilic géante, Harry n'eut aucune réaction alors que Drago laissait échapper un hoquet stupéfait.  
\- Merlin... Qu'est-ce-que...  
\- Le Basilic. Tu te souviens de notre seconde année ? Les élèves pétrifiés, c'était lui. Mais il est mort, je l'ai tué.

Drago avait bien évidemment entendu cette histoire. Potter contre le Basilic. Mais il n'avait jamais envisagé que le monstre que le petit garçon aux yeux verts avait affronté à l'époque puisse être si... monstrueux. A la place du Gryffondor, il se serait vanté de l'exploit encore et encore, en aurait retiré des bénéfices quoi qu'il arrive. Potter lui, était resté silencieux. Totalement silencieux.

Ils se faufilèrent dans le passage ouvert au milieu de l'éboulement qui avait à l'époque causé par Lockard quand il s'en était pris à eux.  
En apprenant que Harry et Ron étaient responsables de l'amnésie brutale du professeur de Défense de l'époque, Drago avait gloussé, amusé. Puis il avait remercié son ancien rival d'avoir éliminé le professeur le plus minable de l'histoire de Poudlard. Le plus minable et le plus ridicule.

Rapidement, ils furent devant la seconde porte, immense et imposante. Par chance, elle était entrouverte : l'ouvrir ne leur aurait pas permis une entrée discrète comme ils l'espéraient.  
Harry posa la main sur l'immense porte de pierre, mais Drago le retint, le tirant par le poignet.  
\- Chut. Écoute.  
Il avait murmuré à son oreille, pour ne pas se faire entendre. Harry se colla contre lui, comme pour y puiser du réconfort et hocha la tête, se détendant légèrement en sentant le parfum légèrement épicé de Drago.  
Il ferma les yeux en inspirant à pleins poumons, et se concentra sur ce qui se passait derrière l'énorme porte décorée de serpents.

Au début, il n'entendit rien. Puis il y eut des bourdonnements de voix, à peine perceptibles. Il ne pouvait pas distinguer les paroles, mais une exclamation le fit se tendre lorsqu'il reconnut la voix de son fils.  
\- Ils sont là.  
Drago hocha la tête.  
\- Ils ne sont pas seuls.

Le plus délicatement possible, Harry poussa la lourde porte, la faisant s'ouvrir un peu plus centimètre par centimètre. Pour une fois, il n'allait pas agir impulsivement en se précipitant tête baissée. Il allait montrer un peu plus de ruse.  
Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard de plus, et se firent un signe de tête. Puis, simultanément, ils se penchèrent de façon à avoir une vue parfaite sur l'intérieur de la chambre des secrets.

Même si les restes de l'immense Basilic choquèrent Drago, il se força à les ignorer et à ne pas réagir pour se concentrer sur les trois adolescents au fond de la pièce. En voyant les deux jeunes Serpentard ligotés, il sentit la colère gronder au fond de lui, et il lui fallut toute sa maîtrise pour ne pas agir stupidement en se précipitant. Il croisa les yeux de Harry et ils hochèrent doucement la tête, en pleine symbiose.


	33. Fausse amitié

Ils se faufilèrent tous les deux dans la chambre des secrets, en silence. Drago se fondit dans les ombres, disparaissant totalement, tandis que Harry avançait à découvert, l'air sûr de lui.  
Albus le repéra immédiatement et écarquilla les yeux avant de tenter de distraire Electre pour qu'elle ne se retourne pas.

Mais Harry n'avait pas besoin de distraction. Il n'avait jamais attaqué personne dans le dos, même pas les Mangemorts, et il ne comptait pas commencer avec cette adolescente même si elle avait enlevé son fils.  
Sous le regard effaré des deux petits prisonniers, il s'éclaircit la gorge avec un léger rictus.  
\- Electre Sayre. Je dirais bien que c'est surprenant, mais ça serait mentir.  
Elle ricana en le voyant, les mains crispées sur sa baguette.  
\- Professeur Potter. Ô Grand Sauveur du monde magique.

Il fronça les sourcils en la détaillant, essayant de déterminer s'il la connaissait. S'il avait déjà rencontré cette fille, si elle avait des raisons de lui en vouloir.  
Quelque chose dans ses yeux lui évoquait un vague souvenir, mais il ne parvenait pas à déterminer d'où il venait.  
Repoussant ses pensées, il se concentra sur la situation et s'assura d'un regard que son fils et Scorpius allaient bien. Puis, il secoua la tête.  
\- J'ai bien peur que vos exploits ne provoquent votre expulsion de Poudlard, Miss.  
\- Peu importe. Ce n'est pas terminé.  
\- Je suppose donc que vous étiez proche de mon filleul par pur calcul ?

Elle fronça le nez et grimaça.  
\- Teddy n'était qu'une fausse amitié. Je me moque bien de lui. C'est vous qui étiez ma cible depuis le début.  
Harry eut un sourire froid.  
\- Au cours de ma vie, je me suis fait beaucoup d'ennemis dans les familles portées sur la Magie Noire comme la votre. Cependant, je suis certain d'une chose : je n'ai jamais rencontré de membres de la famille Sayre avant aujourd'hui.

Elle eut un sourire qui pouvait presque passer pour malicieux s'il n'y avait pas eu autant de malveillance dans son expression.  
\- Peut être parce que mon véritable nom n'est pas Sayre.  
Harry ne montra pas la moindre surprise. Après tout, il s'en doutait depuis le début. Il savait que cette gamine était plus que ce qu'elle montrait. Tout son comportement hurlait qu'elle avait des secrets.

Vexée de ne pas obtenir de réaction elle retroussa les lèvres en un rictus mauvais, montrant les dents. Harry pencha la tête, la détaillant avec attention, reprenant ses réflexes d'Auror. Le moindre détail pourrait lui être utile, c'était ainsi qu'il avait été formé.  
\- Bien, jeune fille. Vous avez attiré mon attention. Si vous vous décidiez à dire ce que vous voulez de moi ?

Elle leva sa baguette, la pointant sur Harry, sans la moindre hésitation. Le Sauveur ne sourcilla pas : ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se retrouvait du mauvais côté d'une baguette, et même s'il avait changé de vie, il se doutait qu'il y aurait encore des moments où il aurait à se battre.  
\- Je ne veux rien Harry Potter. Je veux juste vous tuer ! Je n'ai jamais connu mes parents par votre faute !  
Harry soupira, et un éclair de tristesse passa dans son regard.  
\- La guerre a fait beaucoup de ravages...  
\- Non. Vous êtes celui qui les avez tué. Vous êtes la cause de leur mort.

Cette fois, Harry eut l'air déstabilisé. Il devinait que la jeune fille était une enfant de Mangemorts, mais il ne parvenait pas à accepter qu'elle puisse l'accuser d'avoir tué de sa main ses parents. La seule personne qu'il avait tué avait été Voldemort après tout. Il y avait eu d'autres morts par sa faute, pour le protéger, par exemple, mais il n'avait pas été celui qui avait lancé le sort.  
\- Je...  
Soudain, Harry se tut, dévisageant avidement Electre.

Le lieu l'aida, puisque la toute première fois où il avait vu ce regard particulier c'était à cet endroit, des années plus tôt. Il était enfant encore, et il se tenait face à un souvenir.  
L'homme soupira et secoua la tête, perdu.  
\- Jedusor... Vous avez les mêmes yeux que lui.  
Electre écarquilla les yeux et eut un mouvement de recul. Elle s'était endurcie en grandissant, habituée à être dévisagée avec dégoût quand elle avouait le nom de son père biologique.  
Sauf que Harry Potter n'avait pas semblé écœuré. Juste surpris.

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis le Sauveur prit sa baguette. Il ne la pointa pas vers la jeune fille, se contentant d'un geste de libérer son fils et Scorpius.  
\- Je pense qu'ils peuvent partir, n'est-ce-pas ? Vous vouliez mon attention... vous l'avez.  
Electre grogna.  
\- Vous m'avez pris mes parents, je vais vous prendre votre fils. Celui que vous préférez.  
Harry se crispa légèrement mais ne répondit pas à la provocation.  
\- Donc. La fille de Voldemort. Qui était votre mère ?  
A contrecœur, la jeune fille répondit.  
\- Bellatrix Lestrange.

La mâchoire de Harry se crispa alors qu'il repensait à la Mangemort qui l'avait privé de son parrain. Bellatrix avait été totalement folle et c'était Molly qui l'avait tué pour protéger Ginny.  
Il laissa la colère familière l'envahir, la colère qui l'emplissait à chaque fois que le nom de Bellatrix était prononcé.  
\- La fille d'un psychopathe criminel et d'une folle... Tu avais une chance de vivre normalement. D'être heureuse, loin des crimes de tes parents. Electre Sayre... personne n'aurait deviné, personne ne t'aurait reproché ta filiation.  
\- Mais ils ont été tué !  
\- Et qui vengera tous ceux qu'ils ont tué ? As-tu été voir le mémorial des victimes de la guerre ? Tous ces noms... tués à cause de ton père ! Il avait tué mes parents, je l'ai tué. Tu vas vouloir me tuer n'est-ce-pas ? Et alors quoi ? Quand tu auras un enfant, mes fils ou ma fille auront le droit de le tuer pour se venger ? Combien de temps cela pourrait durer ?

Electre hésita, comme si les mots de Harry l'avaient touché. Le brun avança d'un pas, la fixant dans les yeux.  
\- Tu aurais pu finir ta scolarité. Passer tes Aspics et construire une vie. Être heureuse. Tes parents ne voyaient que la mort et la destruction. Il n'y avait pas d'amour dans leur monde. Ton père... Ton père a été consumé par l'amour que ma mère me portait, parce que c'était un sentiment qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Une larme roula sur la joue d'Electre, mais pour autant, elle ne baissa pas le bras qui tenait sa baguette.  
\- Ils auraient pu changer pour moi !


	34. Route solitaire

Drago se glissa dans la chambre des secrets avant de se fondre directement dans les ombres, entre les colonnes en pierre de la salle.  
Il prit le temps d'examiner les lieux avec attention.

La première chose qui sautait aux yeux - hormis l'immense statue de la tête de Salazar Serpentard lui-même - était la présence des restes d'un serpent monstrueux. Le Basilic.  
Fasciné, Drago l'avait détaillé alors qu'un frisson dévalait son échine à l'idée que c'était un petit garçon qui l'avait affronté. Potter avait toujours été plus petit que la moyenne, et extrêmement mince - tout le contraire d'une force de la nature. Et pourtant, il s'était dressé face à ce monstre et l'avait tué.

Les rumeurs avaient filtré dans Poudlard à l'époque bien entendu, mais personne n'avait imaginé l'ampleur de l'exploit. Le Serpentard se demanda comment Dumbledore avait pu laisser une chose pareille se produire. Son petit protégé, le Sauveur du monde magique avait risqué sa vie chaque année alors qu'il était à l'endroit où il aurait dû être le plus en sécurité...

L'homme détacha son regard des restes macabres pour porter son attention sur ce qui se passait un peu plus loin.  
Scorpius et Albus étaient ligotés, mais fort heureusement, ils semblaient aller parfaitement bien. S'il se fiait à la colère qu'il voyait dans les yeux de son fils qui gigotait comme un bel asticot, il n'était pas blessé. Juste vexé d'avoir été attaché. Albus se tenait plus calmement à ses côtés, mais ses yeux verts brillaient de rage.  
Malgré la situation, Drago eut un sourire amusé en constatant qu'il connaissait cette expression. Il l'avait souvent lue dans les yeux de Potter, lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Et la plupart du temps, c'était lui qui la faisait apparaître...

Sans surprise, Electre Sayre se tenait devant les deux garçons. D'où il était, il pouvait la voir parfaitement, et il se rendit compte que malgré sa détermination, elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire de ses deux petits otages.  
Potter se plaça en pleine lumière, et il vit les deux enfants soulagés de le voir, mais également inquiets.

Son collègue ignora le ton moqueur de la jeune fille lorsqu'il la héla, pour la menacer d'être expulsée de Poudlard. Il restait calme, presque indifférent à la présence des deux enfants montrant à Drago que tout Gryffondor qu'il soit, Harry Potter était capable de maîtriser ses actes...  
Apprendre que Teddy n'avait été qu'une cruelle plaisanterie l'agaça profondément puisqu'il s'était attaché à lui. Harry serra les poings, prouvant la colère qu'il l'envahissait mais resta une fois de plus maître de lui-même.

Drago s'apprêta à intervenir, mais Electre annonça que son vrai nom n'était pas Sayre. Il recula un peu plus dans l'ombre, pour ne pas être repéré, toute son attention fixée sur la scène qui se jouait devant lui.  
La jeune fille avoua sans complexe en vouloir à Harry Potter, sauveur du monde sorcier. Drago se pencha légèrement en avant, avide d'apprendre enfin quel était l'histoire de cette fille mystérieuse.

Lorqu'elle accusa Potter de la mort de ses parents, Drago fronça les sourcils. Il avait peut être choisi une route solitaire pour vivre, se coupant du monde magique, mais il avait gardé un œil sur ce qui se passait en dehors des murs de son Manoir. Et il avait toujours lu avidement chaque nouvelle de Harry Potter.  
Il savait qu'il avait tué Voldemort - ce jour là il avait été présent. Il savait également que ce fichu héros n'était pas un assassin et qu'il n'avait jamais tué après la guerre. Il avait été blessé à cause de sa répugnance à lancer des sorts mortels, ce qui avait causé un grand émoi parmi les sorciers d'ailleurs.

Lorsque Harry prononça le nom de Jédusor, Drago fronça les sourcils. Ce nom lui était vaguement familier, sans qu'il ne puisse le replacer dans un contexte. Potter libéra les deux enfants, qui se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre jusqu'à se coller.  
Cependant, le blond oublia tout lorsqu'il comprit qui était Electre Sayre.

La fille de Voldemort.

En se souvenant du monstre qui avait vécu dans son Manoir, il eut un haut le cœur. Cependant l'identité de la mère d'Electre ne le surprit pas vraiment. Sa tante avait toujours été folle et obsédée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle lui vouait un véritable culte, et elle aurait tout fait pour lui.  
Visiblement, elle avait été jusqu'à tromper son époux pour offrir une héritière à Voldemort.

Drago laissa ses souvenirs l'envahir, sans réussir à regretter que sa tante ait été tuée. Cependant, lorsqu'Electre déclara que ses parents auraient changé pour elle, Drago sortit de l'ombre.  
\- J'ai connu Bellatrix. Ma tante. Elle a vécu dans mon Manoir.  
Avide d'en savoir plus sur la mère qu'elle n'avait pas connu, Electre se tourna vers lui, oubliant Harry et sa vengeance. Impassible, Drago le regarda faire signe à leurs fils pour leur permettre de quitter les lieux, avant de continuer à parler.  
\- Elle était folle. Complètement folle.

Electre poussa un cri de rage, prête à attaquer, mais Drago ricana en secouant la tête.  
\- Des années à Azkaban n'ont pas aidé. Elle aimait la torture, la souffrance. Ma mère adorait sa grande sœur, mais elle ne l'aurait jamais laissé seule avec moi.  
\- Vous mentez !  
\- J'aimerais mentir. Cette femme n'aurait jamais pu être une bonne mère. Elle... Elle t'aurait oubliée dans un coin. Elle t'aurait probablement punie à coups de Doloris.

Cette fois, l'adolescente pleurait, défaite. Impitoyable Drago continua.  
\- Elle a caché sa grossesse, et elle a continué de se battre jusqu'à la fin. J'ignore qui t'a élevé, mais tu as probablement été bien plus heureuse que tu n'aurais dû l'être si tes parents avaient vécu. L'un comme l'autre ne voulaient que le pouvoir et la domination.  
\- J'étais leur famille ! Leur enfant !  
\- Non. Tu était un pion pour leur assurer un avenir probablement. Une héritière. Bellatrix a tué son propre cousin. Sans aucune hésitation. Le seul cadeau qu'elle m'ait offert selon elle, a été de m'apprendre les impardonnables.

Harry se plaça aux côtés de Drago et reprit la parole.  
\- Le professeur Granger a une cicatrice sur le bras. Bellatrix l'a torturée et a voulu graver "Sang-de-bourbe" sur son bras. Pourtant, elle est une sorcière puissante, n'est-ce-pas ?  
Electre eut l'air perdue un bref instant, mais elle secoua la tête.  
\- Si elle est une sang-de-bourbe, elle le méritait.


	35. Les plus sombres peurs

Electre avait eu un instant de faiblesse, alors que Drago lui annonçait sans ménagements que sa mère ne l'aurait jamais aimé si elle avait vécu. Elle avait eu l'impression que ses rêves se brisaient, et la jeune fille avait connu un moment de doutes.

La guerre était terminée depuis longtemps, et personne ne parlait jamais de son père. Le nom même de Voldemort semblait avoir été banni, et il n'apparaissait pas dans les livres d'histoire.  
La guerre avait été mentionnée rapidement pendant les cours, comme l'affrontement du bien et du mal. Bien évidemment les exploits du héros du monde magique étaient répétés à l'envi.  
Comment il avait combattu les ténèbres, combien il avait été courageux alors qu'il était encore enfant. L'histoire retenait que Harry Potter avait vaincu avant même son dix-huitième anniversaire...

En se rendant compte que les deux enfants n'étaient plus avec eux, Electre serra les poings et laissa échapper un cri de rage. Elle oublia ses doutes, pour se souvenir de ce qu'elle avait voulu.  
La vengeance.  
SA vengeance.

\- Je vais ramener le souvenir de mes parents. Je vais prendre leur suite, pour leur rendre hommage ! Je vais ramener les plus sombres peurs du monde magique !  
Drago laissa échapper un ricanement moqueur, ses yeux gris brillant d'amusement.  
\- Vraiment ? Tu es encore une enfant, et visiblement tu ne comprends rien à ce qui t'entoure ! Personne ne te laissera faire, pas alors que la guerre est terminée !  
Furieuse, sa magie lui échappa, provoquant quelques étincelles à l'extrémité de sa baguette.  
\- Ce n'est pas parce que la famille Malefoy a trahi que tout le monde fera la même chose ! Bien entendu, les traîtres paieront.  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Les Mangemorts se rallieront à moi quand ils sauront qui je suis. Ils me suivront et je pourrais poursuivre l'œuvre de mes parents.

Drago s'apprêtait à répliquer sarcastiquement, de plus en plus convaincu que la gamine était aussi cinglée que l'avaient été chez ses parents. Comme si la folie était ancrée dans leurs gênes, chevillée à eux.  
Cependant Harry lui saisit le poignet et serra juste assez pour le faire taire. Ils échangèrent un bref coup d'œil, et Drago eut un bref mouvement de tête, à peine perceptible, mais indiquant à Harry qu'il lui laissait les commandes.

Harry soupira et secoua la tête.  
\- Il n'y a plus de Mangemorts. Ceux qui ne sont pas morts le jour de la dernière bataille ont été enfermés à Azkaban. Au fil des années... ils sont morts. Les conditions de détention n'ont pas aidé, pas plus que la haine qu'ils inspiraient aux gardiens. Il n'y avait peut être plus les Détraqueurs, mais les personnes qui étaient en charge de la prison avaient tous perdu des proches.

Electre grinça presque des dents.  
\- J'appellerai à moi leurs héritiers !  
\- Ils ont échappé à la marque une fois, et ils ont gagné leur liberté. Ce ne sont pas des assassins, contrairement à leurs parents avant eux.  
Harry s'avança d'un pas, se plaçant devant Drago.  
\- Electre ? Es-tu prête à tuer de sang-froid ? Pourrais-tu attaquer quelqu'un d'innocent, une mère de famille, un jeune enfant, et l'assassiner froidement ?

Elle déglutit, et écarquilla légèrement les yeux. Son malaise ne dura qu'un instant, puis elle se reprit rapidement.  
\- S'il le faut.  
\- Au nom de quoi ? Ton père voulait se venger des moldus, après que son moldu de père ait abandonné sa mère. Il a adapté son discours pour obtenir les disciples dont il avait besoin pour gagner en puissance, rien de plus.  
\- Non ! Il voulait...  
\- Il voulait quoi ?  
\- Il voulait garder la pureté du sang ! Préserver le monde magique ! Sans lui...  
\- Sans lui, beaucoup de familles sorcières ne se seraient pas éteintes. Il a lui même mis fin à la lignée de sa mère, les Gaunt. Et ça a été le début d'une longue liste. Des sang-purs. De grandes familles.  
\- Non... Non c'était...  
\- De la pure vengeance. Comme toi qui essaie de m'atteindre pour avoir mis fin à la folie de tes parents.

En larmes, Electre hurla avant de pointer sa baguette sur Harry.  
\- Et si je tue le héros du monde sorcier ? On me prendra au sérieux ! On me craindra !  
Harry n'eut pas le moindre geste de recul. Il resta en place, fixant la jeune fille dans les yeux. Il haussa les épaules, et eut un petit rictus.  
\- Tu feras trois orphelins et tu rendras ma future ex-femme heureuse puisqu'elle héritera de ma fortune. Mais j'ai bien peur qu'à l'heure actuelle je ne sois plus vraiment celui qui intéresse le monde magique. Tu arrives au moins dix ans trop tard. Voire plus.

La jeune fille renifla, perturbée. Harry se fit la réflexion qu'elle était terriblement jeune. Bien trop jeune pour entrer dans cette folie, pour gâcher sa vie. Cependant, elle devait se repentir d'elle même, elle devait comprendre toute seule qu'elle se trompait de voie.  
\- Vous m'avez tout pris !  
Harry secoua la tête doucement, approchant un peu plus d'Electre.  
\- Tu as encore beaucoup à perdre, Electre. Tu as un nom que personne ne connaît. Tu as un avenir, la possibilité de choisir ce que tu veux en faire. Tu peux encore te faire des amis. Trouver l'amour, construire une famille. Mais si tu veux ressusciter de vieux fantômes, tu finiras à Azkaban, oubliée de tous.

Harry profita de l'hésitation de la jeune fille devant lui pour faire le dernier pas et se saisir de la baguette d'Electre. Il la désarma avec douceur et tendit sa baguette à Drago. Il hésita, ne sachant pas comment agir avec la fille de ceux qui lui avaient ôté toute sa famille. Ses parents, Sirius.

Harry repensa un bref instant à Teddy et à la période compliquée de l'adolescence où le jeune métamorphomage voulait traquer les membres des familles de ceux qui avaient tué ses parents pour se venger. Il avait eu du mal à lui faire entendre raison, et il avait eu terriblement peur de perdre son filleul... Mais Teddy avait finit par comprendre, parce qu'il était entouré d'amour.  
Ce n'était qu'une enfant face à lui, de l'âge de Teddy. Une enfant perdue.

Avec un soupir, il l'attira contre lui, et la serra dans ses bras, essayant de la consoler. Electre se raidit au premier abord, mais elle ne lutta pas.  
Rapidement, elle céda et les larmes coulèrent en abondance alors qu'elle abandonnait et se laissait aller complètement dans les bras de celui qu'elle avait haï depuis toujours parce qu'il était l'assassin de ses parents…


	36. Le chemin choisi

Drago était resté silencieux derrière Harry, l'observant et l'écoutant alors qu'il s'adressait à Electre. Il devait avouer que le Sauveur savait s'y prendre pour inspirer la confiance. Il avait su s'adresser à la jeune fille, sans haine, sans reproches alors qu'elle était la fille de ceux qui lui avaient tant pris.  
Il avait désamorcé la situation avant que le chemin choisi par la jeune fille ne l'entraîne trop loin dans les ténèbres. Elle serait peut être expulsée de Poudlard, mais au moins, elle ne serait pas une victime de plus de Voldemort. Elle ne finirait pas à Azkaban.

Harry s'éloigna d'Electre, et Drago nota que la jeune fille n'avait plus cette lueur de colère. Elle était triste, fatiguée, perdue, mais la colère semblait s'être diluée dans la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir. Une fois de plus le Sauveur avait su trouver les mots.  
Un peu brusquement, Drago l'interrogea.  
\- Tu es celle qui a lancé la marque des ténèbres n'est-ce-pas ?

Electre se tendit, et leva les yeux vers lui, avec un mélange de crainte et de défi. Après une hésitation, elle hocha lentement la tête.  
Drago échangea un regard entendu avec Harry et haussa les épaules.  
\- Bien. Je suppose que le mystère est résolu. Cette information n'a pas forcément besoin de sortir d'ici, tout comme l'identité réelle de cette jeune fille.

Electre ouvrit de grands yeux stupéfaits, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle bénéficiait d'une telle mansuétude. Cependant, elle n'osa pas protester de peur de se rendre compte que ce n'était qu'une cruelle plaisanterie.  
Harry offrit un sourire à Drago, les yeux scintillants. Le blond fixa la jeune fille et ses yeux gris prirent un reflet dur.  
\- Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je t'aurais conduite à Azkaban, juste pour oser vouloir ramener la guerre. Sans compter que tu t'en es prise à mon fils et à Albus. Mais quand j'avais ton âge, j'ai eu droit à une seconde chance. J'ai fait de terribles erreurs, dont les conséquences me hantent encore aujourd'hui. Ça m'a ouvert les yeux sur la vie que je voulais, et j'ai pu me reprendre en mains avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour toi...

Les yeux noirs se posèrent sur Harry - qui n'émit aucune objection - avant de revenir sur Drago.  
\- Que va-t-il se passer ?  
\- Tout dépend de toi.

Electre se crispa, et la confusion s'afficha sur son visage.  
\- Je ne comprends pas.  
\- Comptes-tu t'accrocher à tes idéaux dépassés ? Veux-tu toujours ramener les Mangemorts, poursuivre la guerre ?

La jeune fille ne réagit pas immédiatement. Elle aurait pu hocher la tête avec enthousiasme et promettre n'importe quoi, mais elle avait dans l'idée qu'elle serait rapidement percée à jour. Alors, elle se décida à être honnête, et elle prit le temps de réfléchir soigneusement.  
Elle avait grandi dans le souvenir de ses parents. Son père avait donné l'ordre qu'elle n'aille pas à Pourdlard, et jusqu'à a majorité elle avait été tenue à l'écart du monde magique. Elle avait été éduquée par des proches de Mangemorts, qui partageaient leurs idéaux.  
A sa majorité, elle était venue à Poudlard pleine d'idées de vengeance. Elle voulait faire payer celui qui avait causé la mort de ses parents, et elle voulait semer la terreur comme son père l'avait fait.

Elle avait été déstabilisée en voyant les amitiés des autres élèves. Elle n'avait jamais connu ça, elle avait toujours été seule. Puis, Teddy Lupin s'était montré amical, et il avait parlé de ses parents morts pendant la bataille. Il était triste de ne jamais avoir connu ses parents, mais visiblement, il n'y avait pas vraiment de colère en lui.

L'homme qu'elle accusait d'avoir détruit sa vie lui offrait un avenir, et c'était plus que ce qu'elle avait jamais eu. Sans surprise, elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait envie de saisir la main tendue. Elle voulait essayer de vivre, parce qu'elle était encore en vie contrairement à ses parents.  
Electre soupira.  
\- Je... Je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre.  
Harry lui sourit, sans colère ni moquerie.  
\- Je suppose que nous allons devoir te conduire dans le bureau de la Directrice à un moment donné. L'élève Electre Sayre a été surprise en train d'entraîner deux jeunes camarades dans une exploration du château en dehors du couvre-feu. Je suppose que cette... bêtise peut être sanctionnée d'une semaine de retenues ? Qu'en penses-tu professeur Malefoy ?  
\- Et bien, ça me paraît juste. Ce n'est pas comme si le professeur Potter n'avait jamais été surpris à traîner dans les couloirs en dehors des heures autorisées, n'est-ce-pas ?

Harry gloussa, les joues légèrement rouges.  
\- Pour ce qui est de notre... petit passage dans la chambre des secrets, nous avons voulu montrer par l'exemple que Poudlard pouvait cacher des endroits dangereux, non ?  
Drago leva les yeux au ciel.  
\- Potter, ça ne sera pas crédible. Il y a la forêt interdite pour ça. Il n'y a rien à dire sur cet endroit. Ou alors tu as eu une crise de sentimentalisme et tu as voulu vérifier que tes souvenirs n'étaient pas faussés.  
Harry montra les dents, mais ses yeux brillaient d'amusement, sous le regard stupéfait d'Electre. La jeune fille s'attendait à être traitée comme une criminelle, mais elle recevait une punition symbolique, et les deux professeurs qui lui avaient tendu la main plaisantaient devant elle sans complexes.  
\- Allez, nous devrions sortir d'ici avant que Scorpius et Albus ne se mettent en tête de réveiller le château pour monter une expédition de secours...

Electre se raidit, se souvenant des deux enfants qu'elle avait ligotés et du Doloris qu'elle avait jeté. Leurs pères garderaient peut être le silence, mais les deux première année ne se priveraient pas de dévoiler son identité, et elle serait montrée du doigt et détestée.  
Harry sembla comprendre sa crainte, puisqu'il posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.  
\- Ne te préoccupes pas de ça. Albus et Scorpius ne diront rien si nous le leur demandons.  
\- Mais je...  
\- Tu les as ligotés. Ils ne sont pas blessés finalement, et... et bien ça sera une expérience pour les duels. La prochaine fois, ils seront plus méfiants. Et puis... ils n'étaient pas sensés venir ici, de toutes façons.

Drago ricana, en passant son bras sur les épaules de Harry.  
\- Ton fils te ressemble bien trop pour résister à l'attrait d'un lieu mystérieux et potentiellement dangereux. Et il sera probablement le premier à aider notre petite délinquante...  
Electre voulut protester à la façon dont il parlait d'elle, avant de se rendre compte que ce n'était pas méchant. Elle baissa la tête, un peu honteuse, mais un sourire soulagé fleurit sur ses lèvres alors que l'avenir s'ouvrait à elle malgré ses fautes.


	37. Une balade dans les nuages

Drago laissa échapper un léger ricanement lorsqu'ils quittèrent la chambre des secrets : leurs fils les attendaient un peu plus loin dans le tunnel, visiblement inquiets.  
Scorpius fronça légèrement les sourcils en voyant Electre libre de ses mouvements, la main de Harry posée sur son épaule pour la guider avec douceur. Cependant, Albus n'eut pas l'air le moins du monde surpris.

Harry dévisagea les deux garçons tour à tour, comme pour vérifier une fois de plus qu'ils allaient bien. Puis, il soupira.  
\- Je peux compter sur vous pour retourner à votre dortoir directement sans traîner ?  
Scorpius hocha immédiatement la tête, confiant, tandis qu'Albus fronçait les sourcils soudainement. Electre, tête baissée semblait ne pas se sentir concernée par la question.  
Harry fixa son fils, et leva un sourcil, attendant une question qui ne venait pas. Finalement, le garçon rougit.  
\- Mais... Je pensais que tu voudrais qu'on aille s'expliquer chez la directrice ?

Drago grogna, plus amusé que fâché.  
\- Chez la directrice ? Si tu veux la réveiller à cette heure, à ta convenance, mais ça sera sans moi... La dernière fois, j'ai terminé dans la forêt interdite avec ton père...  
Harry se mit à rire, en se souvenant de la retenue qu'il avait eue avec Drago en première année. Ça avait été la première fois qu'il se trouvait face à face avec Voldemort d'ailleurs.  
Harry lui donna un coup de coude.  
\- Si tu n'avais pas été nous dénoncer parce que nous brisions le couvre-feu aussi...

Electre avait relevé la tête et écoutait l'échange, visiblement fascinée. Le Sauveur la fixa.  
\- Tous les trois dans votre dortoir. Il est largement l'heure de dormir et nous n'allons certainement pas vous donner de mots d'excuse pour manquer les cours demain matin.  
La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux mais Harry reporta son attention sur Albus et Scorpius.  
\- Quand à vous deux... nous aurons à vous parler demain. Après les cours. Nous irons voir Minerva après. Je pense que nous pouvons tous oublier ce qui s'est passé ce soir, n'est-ce-pas ?

Albus hocha la tête immédiatement. Scorpius se mordilla la lèvre, avant de regarder son père comme pour lui demander confirmation. Drago lui sourit avant de se pencher légèrement.  
\- Electre est semble-t-il ma cousine, Scorpius. Je suppose qu'elle mérite la même seconde chance que moi.  
Le petit blond hocha la tête sagement et il attrapa la main d'Albus pour le tirer à sa suite, déterminer à rejoindre leur dortoir. En sortant du tunnel cependant, les deux Serpentard s'immobilisèrent et se retournèrent, attendant Electre.

Elle hésita, mais face aux sourires des deux professeurs elle partit en courant, une lueur de gratitude au fond des yeux.

Les deux hommes sortirent à la suite des enfants et Harry prit le temps de veiller à ce que le passage ne se referme derrière eux. Il soupira ensuite, en secouant la tête.  
\- J'espère que ça ira.  
\- Tu regrettes Potter ?  
\- Non. Cette gosse a vécu dans les illusions depuis sa naissance. Ce que j'espère c'est qu'elle puisse saisir sa deuxième chance. Qu'elle comprenne que son avenir en dépend.

Ils passèrent dans l'appartement de Harry pour prévenir Teddy, James et les Weasley que tout allait bien et que Albus et Scorpius étaient sain et sauf. Le Sauveur en profita pour appeler rapidement Molly et la rassura, lui expliquant brièvement que les enfants avaient eu des envies d'exploration mais qu'ils s'étaient tous inquiété pour rien.  
Hermione et Ron, présents avec Bill et Charlie pour attendre des nouvelles, plissèrent les yeux, visiblement peu convaincus, mais Harry leur promit une longue conversation détaillée.  
Minerva avait demandé à être tenue au courant sitôt que ses deux professeurs redonneraient signe de vie, aussi, une fois tout le monde réexpédié chez soi, ils prirent le chemin du bureau directorial.

Minerva ne posa aucune question supplémentaire : les enfants allaient bien, il n'y avait pas eu de blessés, et chacun était à sa place, dans son dortoir. Elle se doutait qu'il y avait une longue histoire sous les derniers évènements, puisque Harry avait assuré qu'elle ne reverrait pas la marque des Ténèbres au sein de Poudlard de sitôt. Cependant, elle était pressée d'aller se coucher, et elle faisait confiance aux deux hommes : s'ils estimaient qu'il n'y avait plus de problèmes, alors elle pouvait bien dormir sur ses deux oreilles.  
Elle savait également que parfois, quand les évènements concernaient Harry Potter, il valait mieux ne pas trop en savoir pour éviter de vieillir prématurément... C'était une leçon qu'elle avait durement apprise au fil des années.

En sortant du bureau de Minerva, Drago entraîna Harry à sa suite en direction du parc.  
\- Une balade dans les nuages, ça te tente, Potter ?  
Harry gloussa, ravi, et sortit sa baguette pour appeler leurs balais d'un accio puissant.

Ils décollèrent ensemble et commencèrent à se poursuivre, multipliant les figures complexes. Ils souriaient tous les deux, alors qu'ils retrouvaient la joie simple de profiter d'un moment de liberté. Totalement noyé dans le plaisir, ils ne sentaient même pas le froid, pas plus qu'ils ne se rendaient compte qu'il faisait nuit noire.

Un long moment plus tard, ils se posèrent, à bout de souffle, riant encore.  
Harry se laissa tomber assis sur le sol, avant de respirer à pleins poumons.  
\- Ça faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas volé jusqu'à l'épuisement comme ça !  
Drago ricana.  
\- Tu vieillis Potter !  
\- Autant que toi Malefoy.  
Harry attrapa le bras de Drago et le tira brutalement vers le bas, le faisant tomber à moitié sur ses cuisses. Ils se chamaillèrent quelques instants, retrouvant leur âme d'enfant.

Le blond laissa échapper un grognement soudain.  
\- On devrait aller se coucher Potter. Je n'ai pas envie de m'endormir demain pendant le cours de premières années de Poufsouffle, ils risquent de faire exploser ma salle de classe.  
\- Tu veux qu'on aille se coucher ?  
\- C'est effectivement ce que je viens de dire. Tu vieillis vraiment si tu ne comprends pas ce que je te dis.  
Malicieux, Harry le dévisagea un instant. Ses yeux pétillaient lorsqu'il se pencha vers lui.  
\- Tu veux qu'on aille se coucher ensemble ?

Drago ouvrit la bouche et la referma brutalement avant de rougir d'un coup. La réaction de son collègue fit ricaner Harry et le Serpentard le bouscula.  
\- Abruti.  
Cependant, un léger sourire jouait sur ses lèvres malgré tout. Toujours gloussant, Harry se releva et lui tendit la main, le propulsant contre lui. Sans hésiter, Harry combla le peu d'espace qui les séparait pour déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Drago, plein de tendresse.


	38. Perdu dans le temps

Les deux professeurs étaient rentrés dans le château dans un silence confortable, avant de se diriger d'un commun accord vers les appartements de Drago. Ils n'hésitèrent ni l'un ni l'autre. Il n'y eut aucune question, aucune justification.  
Harry s'arrêta dans le salon et métamorphosa le sofa d'un geste rapide de la main en un lit parfaitement confortable. Il échangea un regard avec Drago puis, à voix basse ils se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit, n'osant pas parler à haute voix comme si un volume sonore trop élevé pouvait soudainement briser la complicité qu'ils avaient l'un envers l'autre.  
Drago s'éloigna d'un pas avant de faire rapidement demi-tour pour déposer un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de Harry. Et il rejoignit son lit, laissant son complice figé par la surprise, affichant un petit sourire niais, ravi de l'initiative.

Depuis la fin de la guerre, Drago souffrait tout comme Harry de périodes où les cauchemars ne lui laissaient aucun répit. Le Gryffondor semblait avoir atténué les mauvais souvenirs, tout comme les nuits pleines de cris.  
Lorsqu'il s'était couché, Drago avait été légèrement inquiet. S'il avait entraîné Harry dans une séance de vol intensive c'était avant tout pour épuiser son corps de manière à ne pas s'éveiller haletant, des images de sang et de mort plein la tête.  
Il se doutait que les origines d'Electre ne pouvaient que ramener à la surface de son esprit des souvenirs pénibles. La mention seule de sa tante Bellatrix suffisait encore à le faire frissonner d'effroi, alors qu'il se souvenait de la sœur de sa mère lui racontant en détail les tortures qu'elle infligeait à ses victimes.

Épuisé, et rassuré par la présence de Harry près de lui, dans la pièce contiguë, il se laissa tomber sur son lit et s'endormit immédiatement, d'un sommeil lourd et sans rêves.

Harry, tout au soulagement d'avoir retrouvé Albus et Scorpius sains et saufs, n'avait pas un seul instant pensé aux cauchemars qui pourraient le hanter. Se trouver face à la fille du meurtrier de ses parents et de la meurtrière de son parrain n'avait pas été quelque chose d'aussi pénible qu'il aurait pu l'imaginer. Electre n'était qu'une enfant perdue, comme tant d'autres avant elle. Elle était loin des deux monstres sanguinaires qui l'avaient conçue…  
Le moment privilégié avec Drago l'avait empli de joie, et il s'était couché l'esprit tranquille, en paix.

Le Sauveur dormait profondément et paisiblement - du moins en apparence. Les rêves qu'il était en train de faire se muaient peu à peu en cauchemars, alors que le spectre de la guerre se rappelait à lui.  
Terminé l'homme confiant, voilà que l'adolescent plein de doutes revenait à la vie, perdu dans le temps. Il imaginait le pire, arrivant trop tard dans la chambre des secrets, ne trouvant que deux corps d'enfants sans vie.  
L'un brun, l'autre blond, serrés l'un contre l'autre, exsangues. Des échos de leurs pères, ce qu'ils auraient pu être sans cette rivalité stupide.  
Harry n'arrivait plus à savoir si Scorpius et son fils étaient réels, s'il avait vraiment gagné la guerre.

Harry se réveilla brusquement et se redressa, haletant, la bouche ouverte sur un long cri silencieux. Avant qu'il ne puisse revenir à la réalité, il était pris dans une étreinte puissante et rassurante, reconnaissant immédiatement l'odeur de Drago et se détendant entre ses bras.

*

Drago dormait paisiblement - bien plus paisiblement que ce à quoi il aurait pu s'attendre - lorsqu'un gémissement le réveilla. Aussitôt en alerte, il attrapa sa baguette et sortit de sa chambre, ses sens aux aguets.  
Il lui fallut qu'un instant pour comprendre que c'était Harry qui se débattait dans son sommeil, comme s'il faisait face aux pires moments de sa vie.  
Il s'approcha de lui lentement, hésitant.

Le Serpentard ne savait pas s'il devait réveiller Harry. Lui aurait détesté être vu en position de faiblesse, à un moment vulnérable. Mais d'un autre côté, il serait probablement reconnaissant d'être tiré de ses pires cauchemars.  
Il aurait pu rester longtemps indécis, cependant une expression de détresse se peignit sur le visage du Sauveur, et Drago avança la main pour le toucher, pour essayer de le réconforter.

Harry ouvrit les yeux d'un coup, juste avant qu'il ne puisse le toucher, et Drago le réceptionna contre lui, le serrant contre lui de toutes ses forces pour essayer d'apaiser ses craintes.

Lorsque le cœur de Harry eut reprit un rythme normal, il se détacha de Drago et détourna les yeux, rougissant légèrement. Il se sentait exposé, alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux sur son lit, et qu'il venait de se réveiller en sursaut après un cauchemar perturbant.  
Il entendit le soupir de Drago et il se raidit, s'attendant à ce que le blond ne reparte sans un mot. Cependant, il prit la parole, doucement.  
\- Cauchemar, Potter ?  
Pas vraiment certain de pouvoir répondre, il ferma les yeux et hocha la tête. Drago posa une main sur son épaule.  
\- Ça arrive souvent ?  
Cette fois, Harry décida de faire confiance à sa voix, et il répondit d'un air indifférent, comme s'ils parlaient de la météo.  
\- Parfois. C'est moins fréquent qu'avant.

Le blond s'installa à ses côtés sur le lit, s'adossant au mur derrière lui. Harry soupira presque de soulagement en sentant leurs épaules entrer en contact, comme si la chaleur dégagée par le corps de Drago à ses côtés l'aidait à reprendre pied dans la réalité.  
Ils restèrent silencieux, alors que les minutes passaient, interminables. Ils somnolaient, détendus, paisibles.

La fatigue de la soirée rattrapa Drago, lui rappelant qu'il n'avait pas eu son compte de sommeil. En baillant, il se tourna, les yeux papillonnants et s'installa plus confortablement, oubliant qu'il n'était pas dans son lit. Un frisson le parcourut alors que l'air frais de la nuit faisait naître un début de chair de poule sur ses bras, et il se blottit un peu plus dans la chaleur à ses côtés.  
Avec un dernier bâillement, il se laissa glisser dans le sommeil, installé confortablement, dans un cocon de chaleur.

Harry n'eut pas la moindre réaction. Il s'était laissé aller lui aussi à somnoler et quand le corps de Drago s'installa un peu mieux avant de se coller contre lui, il soupira d'un air satisfait avant de passer un bras autour du torse de l'homme à ses côtés. Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il glissait dans le sommeil à son tour.  
Cependant, cette fois, aucun mauvais rêve ne vint le déranger.


	39. La vérité du coeur

La première réaction de Harry en se réveillant dans les bras de Drago avait été de vouloir fuir. En ouvrant les yeux et en se rendant compte qu'il avait dormi collé contre lui, ses bras autour de lui, il avait voulu se lever discrètement et s'en aller sans un mot, en priant pour que Drago ne se réveille pas.

Avant d'agir, il avait cependant pris conscience de sa lâcheté, et il avait soupiré, vaguement honteux, regardant son collègue dormir.  
Ses mouvements durent être suffisants pour troubler le sommeil du blond parce qu'il papillonna des yeux avant de bailler et de sourire.  
\- 'Jour Potter.

Harry répondit d'un sourire un peu nerveux. Drago bailla et s'étira avant de se redresser et de se lever, frissonnant violemment lorsqu'il quitta la chaleur du lit. En se passant une main dans les cheveux, il se dirigea vers la salle de bains.  
Quelques instants plus tard, Harry entendit la douche couler et il secoua la tête, les yeux écarquillés. Visiblement Drago trouvait normal de se réveiller dans le même lit que lui. Rien que cette pensée suffit à le rendre écarlate et il se leva précipitamment, avant de prendre sa baguette pour rendre au lit sa forme d'origine, à savoir un sofa.  
Il se sentait moins mal à l'aise en cachant l'objet du délit, après tout, même s'il se sentait un peu ridicule de réagir aussi vivement pour quelque chose de somme toute banal.

Après tout, il avait fait un cauchemar, Drago était venu le réconforter, et ils s'étaient endormis tous les deux.  
Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait passé du temps perdu dans ses pensées, et il sursauta lorsque Drago, les cheveux encore humides se planta devant lui, un sourcil levé en signe d'interrogation.  
\- Potter ? Tu vas bien ?  
Harry rougit légèrement, avant de hocher la tête.  
\- Fatigué.

Drago sembla se contenter de cette explication, puisqu'il continua de se préparer tranquillement.  
\- Tu devrais bouger Potter, si tu veux prendre ton petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle.  
Harry se leva, obéissant, et se dirigea sans un mot vers la salle de bains à son tour. Alors qu'il entrait, Drago le rappela.  
\- Potter ? Tu devrais te préparer à discuter avec James. Arranger les choses entre vous.  
Le Sauveur hocha la tête sans se retourner. Effectivement, Drago avait raison sur ce point. James avait permis de retrouver Albus et Scorpius, il devait faire un pas vers lui à son tour…

Le brun se glissa sous la douche avec un soupir, bénissant l'eau chaude qui dénouait ses muscles. En émergeant de sous le jet d'eau, il se sentait un peu plus réveillé, moins perdu.  
Il nota avec un sourire que Drago lui avait préparé des vêtements propres. Ils faisaient à peu près la même taille et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se prêtaient des tenues après une nuit dans les appartements de l'autre.

Ils se rendirent dans la grande Salle, Harry ayant retrouvé son comportement habituel, comme s'il avait retrouvé ses esprits. En s'installant, le Sauveur en profitant pour faire signe à James, afin qu'il vienne le voir une fois le repas terminé. Le garçon se tendit, et une brève expression de colère déforma ses traits, avant qu'il ne se retourne, tournant le dos à son père.  
Harry soupira et repoussa son assiette, l'appétit coupé. Il se pencha vers Drago.  
\- Je serais dans mon bureau si quelqu'un me cherche.

Inquiet, Drago fronça les sourcils et hocha doucement la tête. Il n'avait pas loupé la réaction de James, et il se doutait que Harry était soucieux, craignant probablement d'être rejeté par son aîné.  
Légèrement inquiet, il regarda le brun quitter la pièce à grands pas, sans se retourner.

A ses côtés, Hermione se pencha vers lui, visiblement inquiète.  
\- Malefoy ? Un problème avec Harry ?  
Drago se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux.  
\- Je lui ai conseillé de parler avec James et… visiblement ce n'était pas vraiment le bon moment.  
La professeure d'Histoire de la Magie dévisagea son filleul, et laissa échapper un grognement.  
\- James finira par comprendre.  
\- Vraiment ? C'est un fichu Gryffondor borné ! Par quel miracle changerait-il de comportement ?

Hermione gloussa.  
\- La vérité du cœur, Malefoy. James va se rendre compte qu'il aime son père et il va finir par se calmer.  
Drago grogna et marmonna à mi-voix, agacé de l'optimisme écœurant de l'ancienne Gryffondor. Loin de s'en formaliser, la lionne plissa les yeux en l'observant avec attention.  
\- Tu es inquiet pour Harry ?  
Le Serpentard détourna la tête sans répondre, alors qu'Hermione souriait largement, visiblement ravie.

En voyant son père arriver une fois de plus avec le professeur Malefoy, James leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'aimait pas cette soudaine amitié, pas après tout ce qu'il avait pu entendre sur la famille Malefoy durant son enfance…  
Au signe de Harry, James se tendit.

Teddy lui avait promis que les choses allaient s'améliorer, et voilà que le lendemain matin, il était convoqué. Que ce soit une convocation du professeur ou du père, le résultat en serait le même : il serait probablement puni pour avoir espionné son petit frère ou pour ne pas avoir signalé plus tôt qu'il allait se mettre en danger.  
Depuis le début de l'année, il avait l'impression que tout lui était reproché, quoi qu'il fasse. Il n'arrivait plus à trouver sa place, et il détestait ça.

La colère l'envahit et il serra les poings, ne pouvant se retenir de fusiller son père des yeux avant de lui tourner résolument le dos.  
Il irait le voir puisqu'il ne pouvait pas s'opposer au grand Harry Potter sans risquer un renvoi de l'école. Cependant, il était bien décidé à ne pas lui faciliter la tâche.

Il masqua son mal être en se moquant avec cruauté d'un première année qui n'avait rien demandé, insistant jusqu'à le faire pleurer. Il ne se sentit pas mieux pour autant, mais au moins, il n'était plus le seul à souffrir.  
James évita le regard désapprobateur de Rose, décidant qu'il n'avait pas besoin de sa cousine autour de lui. Il mangea en silence, les yeux fixés sur son assiette, retardant au maximum le moment où il devrait aller dans le bureau de son professeur et père. Ensuite… il verrait. Peut être qu'en le poussant à bout son père comprendrait qu'il ne céderait pas et le laisserait tranquille.


	40. Passer à côté de la vie

La conversation avec James n'avait finalement pas eu lieu. Le Gryffondor ne s'était pas présenté, et Harry avait décidé de lui laisser un peu de temps, sur les conseils d'Hermione et de Drago.

A l'heure du repas du midi, Blaise était venu le chercher, sous l'œil inquiet de Drago.  
\- Harry ? Le Magenmagot a décidé de se réunir aujourd'hui pour ton divorce.  
Le brun se tendit immédiatement, et hocha la tête, nerveux. Drago se rapprocha de lui.  
\- Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?  
Blaise grogna.  
\- Je ne pense pas Drago. Tu veux vraiment donner des armes à Weaslette ?

Les deux hommes levèrent un regard surpris vers l'avocat et Blaise grogna.  
\- Par Merlin, vous pensez réellement que quelqu'un ignore ce qui se passe entre vous ? Pansy est une véritable commère… bien qu'elle se montre mesurée pour une fois ! Mais il suffit de vous voir ensemble pour comprendre !  
Blaise s'attendait à les voir mal à l'aise, gênés ou prêts à nier. Cependant, il resta surpris en se rendant compte que les deux idiots ne comprenaient pas de quoi il parlait.

Il renifla en secouant la tête et prit les choses en main.  
\- Harry, suis-moi. Drago… reste ici. L'audience devrait être assez rapide.  
Le Sauveur le suivit docilement après avoir échangé un long regard avec Drago. Blaise leva les yeux au ciel, et entraîna le brun avec lui, bien décidé à le libérer de ce mariage désastreux sans qu'il n'ait en souffrir davantage.

Blaise avait déployé tout son talent pour que les journalistes ne soient pas autorisés à l'audience. Cependant, Ginny avait convoqué la presse et minaudait en accordant des interviews sur le parvis du Ministère quand ils arrivèrent.  
Harry grogna et baissa la tête, et Blaise remplit son rôle d'avocat protégeant son client : il crocha le bras du Sauveur et l'entraîna à grands pas jusqu'à la salle où se tiendrait le procès. En le voyant, les journalistes se précipitèrent vers lui, Rita Skeeter en tête, mais l'avocat déploya rapidement un bouclier protecteur autour d'eux sans ralentir, empêchant ces rapaces de les atteindre.  
Harry lui jeta un regard de pure gratitude et Blaise lui offrit un clin d'œil complice. Même s'il n'avait pas appris à autant apprécier Harry Potter, il se serait quand même mis en quatre pour lui, de peur que Drago ne lui fasse payer…

Blaise croisa le regard plein de haine de la future ex-Madame Potter, et il eut un sourire amusé. Les journalistes ne se préoccupaient plus d'elle, courant après Harry, prouvant qu'elle n'avait aucune importance malgré ses efforts.

Lorsque les portes de la salle se fermèrent, le Magenmagot s'installa, dévisageant les époux. Amélia Bones, toujours présidente du Magenmagot soupira.  
\- Je n'ai pas besoin de rappeler que les divorces sont exceptionnels dans le monde magique. Maître Zabini, Maître Blaine… Vos clients sont bien informés de la procédure ?  
Les deux avocats hochèrent la tête avec un bel ensemble, et Blaise pensa que ça serait peut être la seule fois où ils seraient en accord de tout le procès.

L'avocat de Ginny attaqua immédiatement, récoltant un froncement de sourcils d'Amélia Bones.  
\- Ma cliente exige la moitié des biens du couple compte tenu du préjudice subi et refuse qu'il puisse avoir autorité sur les enfants compte tenu de ses absences chroniques.  
Comme Blaise le lui avait conseillé, Harry resta parfaitement calme et silencieux, serrant juste les poings.

Parmi le Magenmagot, les sang-purs s'agitaient. Il était tout à fait inhabituel d'exiger l'héritage d'une famille, quelque soit le cas de figure. Dans le cas où Harry viendrait à décéder, ce serait ses enfants les héritiers. Pas son épouse.

Avec un léger sourire, Blaise parla à son tour.  
\- Il est évident que mon client refuse. Son épouse a intrigué dans son dos pour contrôler sa carrière professionnelle et une série de courrier reçus par le chef des Aurors atteste qu'elle a été celle qui a empêché Monsieur Potter de s'occuper de ses enfants comme il le souhaitait. Lorsqu'il a démissionné pour changer de métier, elle a tenté d'intervenir pour le forcer à renoncer à ses projets. Cependant, Monsieur Potter n'a choisi de demander le divorce que lorsque son épouse a insulté et martyrisé son propre fils parce qu'il n'avait pas été réparti dans la maison qu'elle souhaitait. Elle a d'ailleurs contacté Poudlard pour exiger un changement de maison. Vous trouverez les lettres envoyées à son fils versées au dossier.

Ginny blêmit tandis que le Magenmagot s'agitait. Elle commença à protester bruyamment malgré les conseils de son avocat, prenant Harry à parti, en lui jurant qu'il ne verrait plus jamais James ni Lily. L'omission volontaire du second fils n'échappa à personne et Blaise s'engouffra dans la brèche.  
\- Et qu'en est-il d'Albus, Weaslette ?  
\- Je le lui laisse ce petit cafard ! Il est une honte pour la famille !

Sans un mot, Blaise passa le dossier scolaire des deux fils Potter. James, le préféré, notes moyennes et nombreux rapports disciplinaires. Albus, l'enfant écarté, l'un des meilleurs élèves de sa classe, comportement parfait.  
Il y eut des regards noirs en direction de Ginny, qu'elle ignora en continuant ses récriminations, déterminée à mettre la main sur un maximum des richesses Potter-Black.  
Blaise en profita pour déposer un relevé des dépenses du couple, fourni avec obligeance par Gringotts. La majorité des factures étaient pour des boutiques de luxe, instituts de beauté et bijouteries… Il était évident que c'était Ginny la responsable de ces dépenses.

La délibération fut ridiculement rapide. La dissolution du mariage de Harry avait été scellé à l'instant où les membres du Magenmagot avaient appris que Ginny était intervenue dans la carrière du Sauveur à son insu. Même étant son épouse, il était le chef de famille Potter, et elle avait brisé une des traditions les plus sacrées des vieilles familles sorcières… Que ce soit rétrograde ou non, elle avait commis une erreur monumentale.

La garde des enfants fut confiée à Harry, et les rencontres avec Ginny se feraient au Terrier. La rousse se serait probablement donnée en spectacle si son avocat ne l'avait pas emmené d'une main ferme, vociférante.  
Avec un sourire enjoué, Blaise tapota l'épaule de Harry.  
\- Et voilà. Tu es de nouveau célibataire… Tu vas pouvoir arrêter de passer à côté de la vie…  
Un peu sonné, Harry hocha la tête et remercia Blaise de son aide. Il ne parvenait pas encore à prendre conscience que son mariage était bel et bien terminé…


	41. Les non-dits

Blaise avait entraîné Harry dans un bar sorcier chic pour fêter leur victoire.  
\- Alors Harry ? Maintenant que c'est terminé, tu vas faire quoi ?  
Le Sauveur haussa les épaules.  
\- Retourner à Poudlard. Essayer d'arranger les choses avec James, et profiter un peu de mes enfants. Ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas vu Lily… Elle me manque terriblement...

Blaise sourit et prit une gorgée de son verre, dévisageant avec attention l'homme face à lui. Il brûlait d'envie de lui poser des questions sur sa relation avec Drago, mais il était un Serpentard avant tout. Il n'allait pas se jeter sur les ragots comme un vulgaire Gryffondor…  
Pansy lui avait parlé bien sûr. Il avait ricané face à son ancienne camarade de maison, amusé de voir que toutes ces années après elle espérait encore après Drago Malefoy.  
Drago lui, n'avait pas changé de comportement. Il n'avait pas le moindre intérêt pour la brunette, et continuait d'être totalement obsédé par Harry Potter. Autrefois, c'était pour se battre. Mais ils semblaient avoir trouvé une autre façon de vivre leurs… interactions.

Avec un sourire rusé, l'avocat se pencha en avant.  
\- Albus va bien ? Toujours collé à Scorpius ?  
Harry gloussa.  
\- Ils sont inséparables.  
\- Comme leurs pères, d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire ?

Harry rougit mais ne chercha pas à nier. Il dévisagea Blaise, comme s'il s'attendait à une réflexion ou à des reproches, mais le métisse resta parfaitement impassible, avec juste un léger rictus amusé.  
Finalement, il soupira et eut un léger sourire.  
\- Vraiment ?  
Blaise gloussa, visiblement fier de lui. Il se pencha en avant, et lui fit un clin d'œil.  
\- Tes secrets sont en sécurité avec moi.

Le métisse observa Harry boire quelques gorgées nerveusement, et il attendit patiemment. En voyant les yeux verts se lever vers lui, il comprit que Harry allait se confier à lui. Blaise s'était montré parfaitement sincère : il ne trahirait pas le Sauveur. Le monde sorcier lui devait la liberté, et lui personnellement lui devait la vie de son fils. Harry Potter était également celui qui offrait une nouvelle vie à son ami. Même s'ils s'étaient éloignés avec les années, Blaise considérait toujours Drago comme un de ses meilleurs amis…

Harry se frotta les yeux nerveusement et secoua la tête.  
\- Je suppose que ce sont les non-dits qui ont… détruit mon mariage. Si j'avais été honnête dès le départ en disant ce qui n'allait pas, peut être que…  
\- Potter. Ne sois pas stupide. Weaslette voyait en toi la gloire et la richesse, il est évident que ce mariage n'aurait pas pu fonctionner. Tu aurais peut-être dû dire ce que tu voulais plus tôt mais je ne suis pas certain que ça aurait changé quelque chose.  
Le brun fronça les sourcils et se tendit.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
\- Je veux dire que tu n'aurais jamais repoussé Weaslette à cause de tes liens avec sa famille. Tu les apprécies trop pour ça.

Le Sauveur eut l'air un instant perdu, et Blaise soupira. Tout héros qu'il soit, il ressemblait à un petit garçon. Le métisse croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.  
\- Harry, ne le prends pas mal, mais… tu voulais trop faire partie de la famille Weasley pour échapper à ce mariage.  
\- Je n'ai pas été obligé ! C'est moi qui…  
\- Réellement ? Ton meilleur pote te poussait dans les bras de sa sœur. Il pensait bien faire, parce que personne ne peut nier à quel point vous êtes proches aujourd'hui encore. Je suis certain que si la mère des rouquins avait désapprouvé, tu n'aurais pas été jusqu'au bout.

Harry ne répondit pas, se rendant compte que Blaise avait raison. Si divorcer avait déplu à Ron ou à Molly, il n'aurait jamais eu le courage d'aller au bout. Il aurait fait le maximum pour protéger Albus mais il n'aurait pas pu tourner le dos à ceux qu'il considérait comme sa famille.  
Blaise reprit son verre et but quelques gorgées en prenant son temps, puis il le reposa et se pencha vers Harry, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.  
\- Maintenant que ce point est éclairci… Que comptes-tu faire au sujet de Drago Malefoy ?

Avec satisfaction, l'avocat regarda l'homme face à lui rougir un peu plus, et se délecta de sa gêne manifeste. Il comptait bien avoir la même conversation avec Drago, mais le Serpentard ne montrerait jamais ses sentiments avec autant de visibilité…  
\- Malefoy ? Comment ça ?  
\- Oh allez ! Vous avez passé votre scolarité à vous taper dessus et maintenant vous êtes en permanence collés l'un à l'autre.  
Hésitant, Harry haussa les épaules.  
\- On est… amis ?  
Blaise ricana.  
\- Réellement ? Je te considère comme un ami, et je suis vraiment navré de te l'apprendre mais je n'échangerai jamais ma salive avec toi…

Cette fois, le teint de Harry vira à l'écarlate.  
\- Je…  
\- Ne cherche pas à nier. Pansy est une insupportable commère. Il semblerait qu'elle ait assisté à… une facette particulière de votre relation à tous les deux.  
Vaincu Harry enfouit son visage brûlant entre ses mains.  
\- Je ne sais pas ok ? Je…

Blaise se radoucit, même s'il gardait un rictus amusé au coin des lèvres.  
\- Ne prends pas ça comme un reproche. Je suis plus étonné par le temps que vous avez mis à vous retrouver que par votre… relation.  
Le brun eut l'air surpris mais Blaise continua, imperturbable.  
\- Il était malheureux. Toi aussi. Si vous arrivez à vous sentir bien l'un avec l'autre, c'est tout ce qui importe.  
\- Mais…  
\- Mais quoi ? Vous vous connaissez parfaitement. Il est probablement l'une des seules personnes à te voir tel que tu es plutôt que le héros qui nous a tous sauvé. Et toi, tu ne regardes pas son bras, mais lui dans son ensemble… Et tu l'acceptes tel qu'il est.

Harry sembla se détendre légèrement, et Blaise se pencha un peu plus, le fixant dans les yeux.  
\- Par contre, parle avec lui. Si tu dois changer d'avis et lui tourner le dos, ne le laisse pas dans l'ignorance, parce qu'il ne s'en remettra pas. Et mon instinct me dit que vous avez besoin l'un de l'autre. Bien plus que tu ne le penses.

Blaise termina son verre et se leva, posant la main sur l'épaule de Harry. L'homme était secoué visiblement, et le connaissant, l'avocat savait qu'il allait réfléchir à leur conversation pendant un moment.  
\- Je te raccompagne ?  
Harry hésita et secoua la tête.  
\- Merci. Je… Je vais rester un peu ici…  
\- Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, Harry, appelle-moi. Même si c'est juste pour parler.


	42. Les présages

En rentrant à Poudlard, Harry eut la surprise de tomber sur une vieille connaissance devant les grilles. Bouche bée, il resta figé un long moment avant de glousser joyeusement.  
Avec un large sourire, il se jeta dans les bras de l'apparition. En un instant, il venait de retourner des années en arrière, se sentant comme un adolescent.  
\- Luna !

Luna Lovegood n'avait pas changé. Elle portait toujours ses cheveux blonds très longs, légèrement emmêlés. Ses yeux bleus regardaient le monde avec le même détachement et le même air rêveur que lorsqu'elle était adolescente. Et elle avait définitivement le même style vestimentaire qu'à son adolescence, coloré et décalé.  
Si Harry avait été surpris de la voir arriver à Poudlard, Luna pour sa part ne semblait pas étonnée de le trouver à cet endroit, comme si c'était lui qu'elle avait attendu devant l'entrée de l'école. Mais ce n'était pas un comportement inhabituel de la part de Luna : elle avait toujours donné l'impression d'en savoir plus que tout le monde, comme si elle voyait les choses autrement. Comme si elle avait accès à plus d'informations que le commun des mortels.

Souriant, Harry la traîna à sa suite, en direction du château, ravi de la revoir après tout ce temps.  
\- Alors, qu'as-tu fait toutes ces années ? Tu m'as dit que tu voyageais dans tes lettres, mais je t'avoue que j'ai hâte que tu me racontes tout ça ! Tu as eu le temps de faire plusieurs fois le tour du monde au moins !  
Luna lui adressa un clin d'œil malicieux.  
\- Je t'avais dit pourtant que tu aurais les détails quand je reviendrais.  
Le brun secoua la tête, amusé. Les lettres de Luna étaient toujours amusantes. Elle lui décrivait parfois des détails de ses aventures, sans préciser le pays ou le contexte. Ses courriers étaient toujours des moments de joie pour lui, et il avait toujours attendu de ses nouvelles avec beaucoup d'impatience.

D'un ton calme, totalement détaché, Luna reprit.  
\- J'ai surtout suivi mon mari tu sais.  
\- Ton… Tu es mariée ? Mais… Depuis quand ?  
Elle leva ses yeux céruléens vers le ciel, plissant le front en signe de réflexion.  
\- Et bien, nous nous sommes rencontrés quand j'étais en Islande à la recherche des Ronflacks cornus. Nous nous sommes mariés après la naissance des enfants.  
\- Des enfants ? Luna… Tu as des enfants ? Tu ne m'as rien dit !  
\- Oui des jumeaux. Lorcan et Lysander. Ils sont nés en 2008. Je voulais te le dire moi-même pas juste avec une lettre…  
\- Oh… Ils sont de l'âge de Lily. Ma fille.

Luna sourit et hocha la tête.  
\- Je sais. J'ai dit à Rolf que les garçons auraient une amie de leur âge quand ils iront à Poudlard.  
\- Rolf ?  
\- Mon mari. Il est Magizoologiste.  
Harry hocha la tête face à toutes ces informations livrées pêle-mêle.  
\- Tu aurais du l'amener, pour nous le présenter. Hermione est professeur ici également. Ainsi que Neville. Et il y a également Drago Malefoy et Pansy Parkinson.  
La blonde laissa échapper un éclat de rire amusé.  
\- Les présages ne mentaient pas en disant que je retrouverais une partie du passé en venant ici.  
\- Les… présages ?

Il n'eut cependant pas de réponse. Ils arrivaient à l'entrée du château et Harry nota la présence de Minerva qui attendait Luna dans le hall, l'air sévère sous son éternel chapeau pointu. Cependant, Harry qui commençait à bien la connaître pouvait déceler une lueur amusée dans les yeux de la Directrice.  
Égale à elle-même, Luna la salua d'un air rêveur, et lui emboîta le pas de sa démarche dansante. Amusé, Harry secoua la tête en souriant, alors que les années passées s'effaçaient d'un coup.

Il sursauta quand une main se posa sur son épaule, et il se tourna d'un bloc pour tomber nez à nez avec Hermione.  
\- Hermione ?  
\- Tout s'est bien passé Harry ? J'attendais ton retour…  
Le Sauveur eut un sourire un peu coupable.  
\- Oh… Oui c'est terminé. Je suis désolé, Blaise m'a emmené boire un verre et…  
Hermione se jeta dans ses bras.  
\- Ne sois pas stupide ! J'étais juste impatiente de savoir que tu étais libéré de toute cette histoire.

Harry se passa une main légèrement tremblante sur le front et soupira.  
\- Blaise a été super. Ginny n'a rien obtenu. Rien de plus que ce qu'elle a déjà… pris. Me voici libre.  
Son amie l'enlaça en lui frottant le dos. Elle ne pouvait qu'être heureuse pour Harry qui allait enfin pouvoir prendre un nouveau départ, et être réellement heureux.  
\- C'est derrière toi maintenant.

Déterminé à ne pas parler de Ginny et de son mariage raté, Harry offrit un large sourire à Hermione.  
\- Tu ne devineras jamais qui est en ce moment même avec Minerva dans son bureau !  
Son amie le dévisagea en pinçant les lèvres, et elle haussa les épaules.  
\- Il paraît qu'il y a un nouveau professeur qui doit venir.  
Harry gloussa doucement en comprenant que Luna était la nouvelle professeure. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle venait enseigner, mais il ne doutait pas que son excentricité plairait aux élèves.  
Comme la jolie blonde l'avait dit, le passé se rappelait à eux. Ils avaient été étudiants en même temps à Poudlard, ils avaient vécu ensemble le dernier affrontement avec Voldemort. Ils avaient quitté l'école pour mener leurs vies, parfois loin les uns des autres. Mais finalement, tout les ramenait à leur point d'origine.  
A Poudlard. Leur maison.  
\- Que va-t-elle enseigner ?  
Hermione haussa les épaules.  
\- Minerva ne m'a rien dit. Qui est-ce ?  
\- Luna.  
L'expression de Hermione - un parfait mélange de choc et de joie de revoir leur amie - le fit rire de nouveau. Mais avant qu'ils ne puissent émettre des hypothèses sur le rôle que Luna Lovegood aurait dans l'équipe professorale, elle était de retour, escortée par Minerva.

Comme à son habitude, l'Écossaise était impassible. Il était difficile de dire si elle se réjouissait de l'arrivée d'une nouvelle professeur ou si elle regrettait d'avoir accepté de lui offrir un poste. Luna… Elle était égale à elle-même : souriante.  
Hermione salua Luna, l'enlaçant avec affection, et une fois les salutations terminées, Minerva s'éclaircit la gorge, se permettant un minuscule sourire.  
\- Je vous présente notre nouveau professeur de Divination. Il était temps que quelqu'un reprenne en main cette matière…


	43. Coeur introuvable

Lorsque Blaise était venu chercher Harry, Drago avait découvert qu'il était inquiet pour son collègue. Et même s'il essayait de se persuader qu'il s'inquiétait uniquement parce qu'ils travaillaient ensemble et qu'il devait beaucoup à Harry Potter, Sauveur du monde sorcier - et de Drago Malefoy - une part de lui-même se rendait compte que c'était probablement bien plus que ça.

Déjà, il avait eu envie d'étrangler Blaise - un de ses rares amis - pour l'avoir empêché d'accompagner Harry au tribunal pour le réconforter. Aussi puissant soit le brun, il savait parfaitement que sa faiblesse était sa trop grande gentillesse et son cœur en or. Son amour pour la famille belette - même s'il en appréciait plusieurs membres - était également une faiblesse dans ce procès qui s'annonçait difficile.  
Il craignait que Harry ne renonce à briser son mariage, ou que la belette femelle ne profite de son sentimentalisme pour le dépouiller de sa fortune et de ses enfants.

Il savait que Blaise était là pour veiller au grain, qu'il était le meilleur avocat du monde magique, et qu'il n'avait jamais perdu une affaire de divorce depuis qu'il exerçait. Mais il s'agissait de Harry Potter, le foutu Gryffondor qui ne faisait jamais rien comme tout le monde.  
Il aurait aimé être présent pour serrer la main de Potter dans la sienne, pour lui assurer que tout irait bien. Que Weaslette ne lui enlèverait pas ses enfants, et qu'ils veilleraient ensemble sur Albus.  
Au lieu de quoi, il en était réduit à aller et venir dans son bureau, d'humeur particulièrement maussade.

Lorsque Pansy entra sans s'annoncer avec un grand sourire, il l'accueillit avec un grognement agacé. La jeune femme, loin de s'en formaliser, s'installa confortablement pour l'observer, un petit rictus moqueur aux lèvres.  
Après quelques minutes de silence, le regard de la brunette commença à le déranger, et il se planta devant elle, les yeux lançant des éclairs. Agressivement, il l'apostropha.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?  
\- Bonjour à toi aussi Drago. Je vais bien, merci de le demander. Et toi ? Comment vas-tu ?  
Drago grogna avant de se détourner pour reprendre ses allées et venues.  
\- Je vais bien. Tu peux retourner dans ton infirmerie et me laisser en paix.

Pansy était parfaitement coutumière des humeurs de Drago. Déjà adolescent, il se conduisait de cette manière dès que quelque chose n'allait pas. Même s'ils s'étaient perdus de vues depuis des années, elle était habituée à ce comportement et elle ne s'en formalisa pas.  
Au lieu de quoi, elle gloussa doucement et plissa les yeux en se penchant vers lui.  
\- Où est Potter ?  
La grimace de Drago ne passa pas inaperçue, pas plus que la soudaine tension qui le fit se crisper.  
\- Avec Blaise.  
\- Oh. Tu es jaloux ?

Pris au dépourvu, Drago se retourna brusquement vers elle, yeux écarquillés.  
\- Que… Quoi ? Mais… Absolument pas !  
Pansy resta silencieuse, levant un sourcil septique, sachant parfaitement qu'il fallait pousser l'homme dans ses retranchements pour qu'il s'exprime. Et il n'avait pas changé, puisqu'il expliqua, d'un ton boudeur.  
\- Potter est à son procès de divorce. Tu es au courant pourtant que Blaise est son avocat.  
\- Alors… Quel est le problème ? Tu devrais être content ou soulagé pourtant, Potter va revenir ici libre comme l'air.

Drago marmonna quelques secondes avant de soupirer et de parler clairement.  
\- Sauf s'il change d'avis.  
Pansy éclata de rire, récoltant un autre regard noir. Elle secoua la tête, réellement amusée.  
\- Drago… Il ne changera pas d'avis. La rouquine a fait une énorme erreur : elle s'est attaqué à son fils. Poppy m'a parlé de l'état d'Albus face aux lettres de sa mère et de la réaction de son père quand il a découvert ce qui se passait derrière son dos. Si elle avait vidé ses coffres, il n'aurait pas levé le petit doigt. Mais elle a touché un de ses enfants et il se battra jusqu'au bout.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? La Weaslette l'a menacé de le priver de ses enfants ! Il pourrait céder pour ne pas les perdre…

La nouvelle infirmière de Poudlard secoua la tête. Elle soupira.  
\- Quelle surprise… Finalement le serpentard au cœur introuvable d'autrefois est un grand sentimental. Tu ne perdras pas Potter, Drago. Surtout après la petite scène que j'ai surprise la dernière fois que je suis venue te voir dans tes appartements.  
Drago grogna vivement et serra les poings.  
\- Je ne suis pas sentimental ! Je m'inquiète juste parce que…  
\- Parce que tu l'aimes ?  
\- Parce que je l'apprécie comme collègue et que je lui dois beaucoup !  
Pansy ricana.  
\- Et c'est en collègue dévoué que vous passez votre temps libre collés l'un à l'autre ?  
\- Nos fils sont amis ! C'est normal que…  
\- Que vous échangiez votre salive ?

Drago s'empourpra et se détourna, reprenant ses allées et venues. Pansy reprit son sérieux et se pencha légèrement en avant pour détailler son ami avec attention alors qu'elle reprenait, toute trace de moquerie absente de sa voix.  
\- Drago… Que se passe-t-il exactement entre vous ?  
Vaincu, le professeur de potions se laissa tomber sur une chaise face à l'infirmière et se passa une main fatiguée sur le visage.  
\- Je ne sais pas. Je crois que… on apprécie être l'un avec l'autre. Discuter, tout ça. Il a pris l'habitude de ne jamais me laisser seul à cause de ce qui se passait - la marque des ténèbres, tout ça - et… c'est plaisant.  
\- Plaisant ?  
\- J'étais habitué à être toujours seul depuis la mort d'Astoria, et c'est agréable d'avoir une présence.

Pansy hocha la tête avec un sourire et laissa Drago continuer.  
\- On s'est embrassé plusieurs fois mais… je sais pas ce que ça veut dire pour Potter.  
Doucement, la brune intervint.  
\- Et pour toi ? Ça veut dire quoi ?  
Il ferma les yeux et un vague sourire étira ses lèvres.  
\- Je ne sais pas. J'aime… J'apprécie beaucoup quand on discute, et quand…  
\- Quand vous vous embrassez. Après ce que j'ai vu je n'ai aucuns doutes. Je te demande juste ce que signifient ces baisers pour toi.  
\- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu me demandes Pansy.

La brunette souffla d'exaspération face à son ami si borné et si aveugle.  
\- Je veux juste savoir si tu l'aimes, idiot ! On embrasse pas quelqu'un de cette façon si on a aucun sentiments…  
Drago se ferma immédiatement, et lui demanda de le laisser en paix au lieu de vouloir jouer la commère. Cependant, Pansy eut le temps de lire un certain trouble dans les yeux couleur orage et elle sourit, satisfaite. Elle l'avait amené à se poser les bonnes questions…


	44. Vivre à fond

Harry avait rapidement laissé Luna et Hermione discuter ensemble, pour rentrer dans ses appartements. Il avait besoin d'une bonne douche chaude, pour décrisper ses muscles noués. Cependant, lorsqu'il croisa James, il décida de ne plus repousser la conversation nécessaire avec son fils.  
Il s'approcha du Gryffondor et fit mine de ne pas voir la crispation du garçon quand il posa une main sur son épaule.  
\- James ? Viens avec moi, je te prie.  
Le jeune homme hocha la tête en se mordillant la lèvre, mais resta silencieux. Il avança juste aux côtés de son père, tête baissée.

En se rendant compte qu'ils se rendait dans les appartements de Harry et non pas dans son bureau, il eut l'air surpris.  
\- Installe-toi James.  
Méfiant, le jeune homme prit place dans un fauteuil sans le quitter du regard. Lorsqu'il prit la parole, il y avait un peu d'agressivité mais surtout beaucoup d'incertitudes dans sa voix.  
\- Qu'est-ce-que tu veux ?

Harry soupira et tendit un verre de jus de citrouille à son fils. Il savait que James n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié le thé.  
\- Je rentre du Ministère. L'audience du Magenmagot était aujourd'hui et… le divorce a été prononcé.  
Les yeux de James brillèrent un instant de colère mais il se reprit rapidement.  
\- C'est tout ?  
\- James… Nous devons parler tous les deux.  
\- Parler de quoi ? Tu as eu ce que tu voulais, non ?

Le Sauveur se frotta le visage d'un air fatigué et secoua la tête. Puis il décida de changer de sujet provisoirement.  
\- Je ne t'ai pas remercié d'avoir aidé à… localiser ton petit frère. Sans toi, il aurait pu être blessé.  
James grogna et détourna la tête.  
\- C'était juste pour que ça ne me retombe pas dessus.  
\- Teddy m'a dit que tu avais réfléchi à la situation et que je devais te laisser une chance. Que tu n'étais pas l'abominable idiot que j'ai découvert en mettant les pieds à Poudlard.

Les joues de James se colorèrent de rouge et il baissa la tête, les poings serrés. Harry continua de parler, espérant le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements.  
\- Tu pensais réellement que j'allais cautionner ce genre de choses James ? T'ai-je déjà laissé penser que martyriser les autres était un comportement acceptable ?  
\- Maman disait que…  
\- Laisse ta mère en dehors de ça ! Il me semble que tu es suffisamment grand pour réfléchir par toi-même et à Poudlard ta mère n'était pas derrière ton épaule pour te souffler quoi faire ! Tes idioties venaient de toi, il me semble !  
\- Je pensais que tu voulais que je sois comme grand-père James !

Harry se tut, horrifié, restant bouche bée devant son fils adolescent. Le garçon avait relevé la tête et le fixait avec un regard de défi. Et à cet instant précis, il ressemblait beaucoup aux souvenirs de James Potter que Harry avait un jour vu dans la pensine de Severus Rogue. Ce mélange de défi et d'arrogance ne trompait pas.  
Le Sauveur déglutit.  
\- James. Je n'ai pas connu mon père. J'ai entendu parler de lui pour la première fois quand je suis arrivé à Poudlard, et à chaque fois, j'ai entendu parler du père de famille héroïque. Je n'ai découvert ses sinistres plaisanteries qu'en cinquième année et j'ai été furieux qu'il soit un tel… abruti. Maintenant… Je vais te dire ce que je vois quand tu te comportes ainsi : je ne vois pas James Potter, le père que j'ai rêvé de connaître. Je vois mon cousin moldu Dudley, celui qui m'a martyrisé toute mon enfance. Celui qui trouvait amusant de me frapper ou de me faire punir. Celui qui me haïssait parce que j'étais différent de lui.

Lorsque Harry se tut, haletant après sa longue tirade, James était blême et semblait en état de choc. Pourtant, Harry ne fit pas un geste vers lui, il ne dit pas un mot pour revenir sur ses dernières paroles. James avait besoin de prendre conscience de ses actes, et il était assez grand pour différencier le bien du mal.  
Finalement l'adolescent secoua la tête.  
\- Non. Non c'est pas pareil ! C'était des Mangemorts !  
\- James. C'était des enfants. Tes camarades. C'était ton propre petit frère que tu as envoyé à l'infirmerie. Tu t'es conduit comme une brute, sans réfléchir ! Tu n'as jamais connu la guerre, tu as eu la chance de vivre dans un monde magique en paix. Tu as pu vivre à fond sans te préoccuper de ta survie. Pourquoi veux-tu absolument ramener à la vie de vieilles querelles stupides ?  
\- Mais Oncle Fred est mort ! Et les parents de Teddy aussi !  
\- Ils sont morts en se battant pour que tu grandisses librement. En se battant pour ce qu'ils croyaient. Tu les insultes en te conduisant ainsi.  
\- Mais…

Harry leva la main, ses yeux verts jetant des éclairs de colère. James découvrit à quel point son père pouvait être impressionnant, et il se replia sur lui même, les yeux écarquillés. Le Sauveur reprit, d'une voix basse mais pleine de détermination.  
\- Aucun de ces gamins n'avait le moindre tort contrairement à toi James. Et crois-moi, je ne te laisserai jamais plus te conduire ainsi. Quoi que tu puisses dire, tu n'auras pas le dernier mot.  
L'adolescent détourna le regard. Il se sentait vaguement honteux, surtout depuis que son père l'avait comparé à son cousin Dudley. Il avait entendu parler de la famille moldue de son père, et il détestait l'idée de leur ressembler.

Après un long moment de silence, le garçon soupira doucement.  
\- Et pour maman ? Pourquoi tu t'es marié si tu l'aimais pas ?  
Son père se frotta les yeux avant de répondre à la question, semblant d'un coup très fatigué.  
\- J'ai toujours considéré la famille Weasley comme ma propre famille. Ils m'ont tous accueilli quand je suis arrivé dans le monde magique. Et… ta mère… Je savais qu'elle m'aimait. Depuis qu'elle était enfant. Je… J'aurais du mourir lorsque j'ai fait face à Voldemort mais j'ai survécu. J'étais perdu, et… Ginny était quelque chose que je connaissais. Elle… M'apportait la stabilité dont j'avais besoin et la famille dont je rêvais. Ron devenait mon frère, officiellement.  
\- Tu t'es servi de maman alors…  
\- Non. Peut-être. Je ne sais pas. J'ai tout fait pour la rendre heureuse. Mais… je ne pouvais pas accepter qu'elle fasse du mal à Albus. Ni qu'elle se serve de toi pour répandre ses idées stupides à propos des Serpentard.  
\- Tu as divorcé… pour nous ?  
\- Oui James. Uniquement pour vous.  
Avant que Harry ne comprenne ce qui se passait, James s'était jeté contre lui et le serrait dans les bras, les joues baignées de larmes.


	45. Pistes de réflexion

Harry avait longuement consolé son fils. Ils avaient encore beaucoup de choses à discuter tous les deux, mais ils avaient fait un premier pas l'un vers l'autre. Si James n'était pas encore arrivé au stade où il regrettait ses actes, il avait cependant de quoi réfléchir à son comportement.

Le fait que son père ne le repousse pas lorsqu'il s'était jeté dans ses bras avait probablement été un point important pour que l'adolescent comprenne qu'il pouvait encore être pardonné pour ses erreurs. Il s'était laissé bercer comme lorsqu'il était un petit garçon, et l'adolescent s'était vaguement demandé pour quelle raison il avait cessé de réclamer les câlins de son père. D'après ses vagues souvenirs, son père ne l'avait jamais repoussé, même s'il rentrait épuisé du travail.

Une fois calmé, James s'était écarté, vaguement honteux. Il avait salué son père et s'était enfui, ayant besoin de se retrouver seul pour faire le point. Harry n'avait rien dit, et l'avait laissé partir sans un mot.  
Le Sauveur était resté assis dans son fauteuil, les yeux perdus dans le vague après le départ de son fils. Il voulait croire qu'il allait pouvoir arranger la relation conflictuelle qu'il avait avec son aîné, et il était prêt à être patient et à le laisser venir lentement vers lui.

C'est ainsi que le trouva Drago lorsqu'il entra dans les appartements de Harry, après avoir frappé. Ne recevant pas de réponse, il avait ouvert la porte, légèrement inquiet. Il n'avait pas revu l'homme depuis son départ pour le Ministère, et il voulait juste s'assurer qu'il allait bien.  
Profitant que Harry soit plongé dans une profonde réflexion, Drago avait refermé la porte derrière lui et s'était adossé au battant, bras croisés sur sa poitrine.  
Il détaillait le Sauveur, essayant de faire coïncider l'image actuelle avec le souvenir du jeune homme dont il se souvenait.

L'adolescent un peu trop maigre et pas très grand était devenu un homme. Tout chétif qu'il fut, Harry Potter n'avait jamais semblé faible à l'époque où ils étaient élèves : sa magie dégageait une telle puissance qu'il était évident que le garçon était tout à fait capable de se défendre.  
En grandissant, il s'était étoffé, et sa magie était encore plus… intoxicante. Il irradiait le pouvoir, avec une sorte de force tranquille. Il avait l'assurance de ceux qui maîtrisent parfaitement leurs forces. Après tout, il n'était pas le Sauveur pour rien.

Il n'avait toujours pas appris à cacher ses émotions. Il était un livre ouvert, exposant le moindre de ses sentiments. Et il semblait bien moins naïf qu'autrefois.  
Avec un léger soupir, Drago s'avança dans la pièce.  
\- Potter.  
Le Sauveur se tourna vers lui, et lui adressa un sourire fatigué. Aussitôt, Drago se tendit.  
\- Tout s'est bien passé pour ton divorce ?  
Le brun agita la main d'un geste négligeant.  
\- Oh. Oui. Blaise a réglé cette histoire comme il l'avait promis.  
\- Alors qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?  
\- Je viens de parler à James.

Drago pinça les lèvres et se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil face à son collègue. Machinalement, il attrapa sa main pour la serrer dans la sienne, pour lui offrir du réconfort.  
Harry sourit de nouveau, ses yeux brillant cette fois de reconnaissance.  
\- Je suppose que les choses s'améliorent. Je pense que nous aurons encore des choses à… discuter, mais il n'était plus aussi hostile je pense.  
Drago hocha la tête d'un air approbateur. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas s'en mêler et il était difficile pour lui de rester sans réagir alors qu'il voyait un petit idiot aussi stupide qu'il l'avait été enfant faire du mal à l'homme qu'il appréciait tant.

Ils restèrent en silence quelques minutes, profitant de la présence de l'autre. Harry ne chercha pas à dégager sa main de celle de Drago. Finalement, Harry secoua la tête, comme s'il se réveillait.  
\- Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pendant mon absence ?  
Drago leva les yeux au ciel et laissa échapper un marmonnement avant de répondre.  
\- Pansy est venu me parler.  
Harry eut un rire forcé, et Drago sentit les doigts hâlés se resserrer sur sa main pâle.  
\- Vraiment ? Elle veut toujours devenir la prochaine Madame Malefoy ?  
Le professeur de potions dévisagea son collègue avec attention, et ce qu'il vit du lui plaire puisqu'il eut un sourire amusé.  
\- En fait, cette chère Pansy m'a offert des pistes de réflexion.  
Harry chercha à dégager sa main, mais Drago resserra sa prise. Il commença à lui caresser la paume de la main de son pouce pour l'apaiser avant de reprendre la parole.  
\- Elle m'a fait comprendre que… j'avais probablement trouvé ce que je cherchais. Et je pense qu'elle a parfaitement compris qu'elle ne deviendra jamais ni mon épouse, ni ma maîtresse.

Le brun se détendit légèrement, avant de froncer les sourcils.  
\- Et qu'est-ce que tu cherchais ?  
Drago gloussa.  
\- Toi.  
Il se leva de son siège et tira Harry à lui pour l'enlacer et le serrer dans ses bras. Harry se raidit, les sourcils froncés. Cependant, un baiser rapide de Drago sur le coin de sa bouche lui permis de se détendre légèrement.  
\- Je ne comprends pas Malefoy.  
\- Pansy m'a rappelé à quel point j'étais… littéralement obsédé par toi depuis notre entrée à Poudlard. Que je le veuille ou non, nous sommes liés. Nous avons été rivaux, tu m'as sauvé la vie…  
\- Toi aussi tu m'as sauvé. Des raffleurs.  
Drago détourna le regard, mais il continua.  
\- Tu me vois moi et pas l'ancien Mangemort.  
\- Tout comme tu me vois moi et pas le héros du monde magique.

Un fin sourire joua sur les lèvres de Drago.  
\- Visiblement tu vois où je veux en venir.  
\- Hormis le fait que nous sommes liés comme tu le dis, je ne suis pas certain de comprendre ce que tu essaies de me dire. Ce n'est pas nouveau, je le sais depuis longtemps que tous les deux…  
Drago posa ses mains en coupe autour du visage de Harry.  
\- Stupide Gryffondor.  
Puis il l'embrassa avec douceur.

Surpris, Harry écarquilla les yeux comme s'il venait de comprendre subitement ce que son collègue expliquait.  
\- Oh.  
\- Perdu ta langue Potter ?  
\- Tu veux dire… liés comme ça ?  
\- C'est un problème ?  
Le Sauveur fronça les sourcils, visiblement en pleine réflexion. Il se demandait s'il pourrait vivre avec Drago Malefoy, partager son quotidien avec lui. Et étrangement, vivre avec Drago lui semblait plus naturel que ne l'avait été de vivre avec Ginny.  
Il eut un large sourire et le cœur battant, il répondit "Aucun problème" avant d'embrasser Drago à son tour.


	46. Échange de prisonniers

Depuis l'instant où elle avait été surprise dans la chambre des secrets par Harry Potter, alors qu'elle venait de kidnapper les fils de deux de ses professeurs, Electre avait eu une conduite exemplaire. De l'avis de tous, elle était une autre jeune fille, plus calme et plus respectueuse.  
Elle avait pris conscience de ses erreurs, mais elle avait également peur d'être envoyée à Azkaban. La nuit, elle s'éveillait en sursaut, haletante, alors qu'elle imaginait les Aurors venir la chercher pour la traîner au milieu des Détraqueurs.

De façon surprenante, Albus et Scorpius ne semblaient pas lui tenir rigueur de ce qu'elle avait fait. Ils n'avaient jamais eu un commentaire déplacé ou le moindre reproche à son encontre. Pire encore, ils faisaient leur possible pour la mettre à l'aise.  
Habituellement, depuis son arrivée tardive à Poudlard, elle restait isolée dans la salle commune après le repas. Elle ne parlait à personne, et personne ne semblait vouloir tenter de se lier à elle.  
Depuis qu'elle était remontée de la chambre des secrets, menée par ses deux professeurs, les deux garçons qu'elle avait agressé venaient s'installer près d'elle, et tentaient de l'intégrer à leurs conversations.

La plupart du temps, elle était trop surprise de leur gentillesse pour réellement leur répondre convenablement, mais les deux plus jeunes ne semblaient pas s'en formaliser et faisaient comme si tout était normal.  
Un soir où elle avait loupé le dîner, Albus était même revenu avec de quoi grignoter pour elle.  
En voyant ses yeux verts amicaux fixés sur elle, elle avait pensé horrifiée qu'elle avait jeté le Doloris sur ce garçon, et la culpabilité la dévorait.

Ces sentiments étaient quelque chose de nouveau. Elle avait tellement baigné dans les souvenirs de ses parents - qui étaient cruels et sans pitié - qu'elle avait voulu leur ressembler. Elle avait réellement pensé qu'elle pourrait être la digne héritière de son père, s'interdisant ne serait-ce que de penser à une autre éventualité pour son avenir.  
Sauf qu'elle avait pris conscience qu'elle n'était pas aussi froide, aussi dépourvue de sentiments qu'elle voulait bien le croire. Elle avait grandi sans amour, dans une solitude glaciale, mais à l'instant où les professeurs Potter et Malefoy lui avaient tendu la main et avaient fait preuve de gentillesse, tout ce qu'elle avait cru s'était effondré.

Personne ne lui avait jamais appris à différencier le bien et le mal. Personne n'avait jamais semblé se soucier de son bien-être, de son avenir.  
Cependant, Electre n'était pas stupide : elle avait vite compris que ce qu'elle avait fait était mal. Et depuis qu'elle l'avait reconnu dans son esprit, elle se sentait coupable.

C'est pourquoi, quand le professeur Malefoy entra dans la salle commune des Serpentard et lui annonça qu'elle était convoquée dans le bureau du professeur Potter, elle s'était sentie bêtement soulagée. Elle allait être punie, probablement renvoyée. Mais elle aurait ce qu'elle méritait. Elle accepterait le châtiment sans protester.  
Un peu pâle, elle salua doucement Albus et Scorpius qui étaient près d'elle, comme si elle leur disait adieu presque. Les deux jeunes garçons froncèrent les sourcils mais lui adressèrent un sourire amical, en lui annonçant qu'ils l'attendraient pour aller manger dans la Grande Salle.

Le professeur de potions les interrompit.  
\- Je pense que vous ne devriez pas attendre Electre ce soir, les garçons. Elle mangera probablement avec nous, dans le bureau du professeur Potter.  
Les deux amis hochèrent la tête, visiblement déçu d'être écarté d'un repas avec leurs pères, mais ils n'émirent aucune protestation.

Electre suivit donc Drago Malefoy, restant quelques pas derrière lui, le regard fixé sur le dos de l'homme qui la conduisait visiblement vers son châtiment. Elle ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle ralentissait de plus en plus, si bien qu'elle sursauta lorsque Drago se retourna pour lui demander de ne pas trop traîner.

La voyant si nerveuse, il fronça les sourcils et il soupira.  
\- Miss Sayre… Nous ne nous rendons pas à un échange de prisonniers ou à une quelconque séance de torture ! Je sais bien que Rusard parle toujours de châtiments corporels, mais je vous assure qu'aucun professeur ne ferait le moindre mal à un élève.  
La jeune fille hocha la tête, mais il était évident qu'elle n'était pas à l'aise. Drago souffla, et la fit passer devant lui, l'obligeant à avancer en la guidant d'une main légère sur son épaule.

Plus ils approchaient du bureau du professeur Potter, plus Electre se sentait mal. Les larmes menaçaient de déborder, et elle avait l'impression que son coeur n'avait jamais battu aussi fort dans sa poitrine. Elle s'immobilisa d'un coup et baissa la tête, n'osant pas regarder son Directeur de maison.  
\- Professeur Malefoy… Je voulais vous dire… Je suis vraiment désolée de ce que j'ai fait. Je…  
Drago l'interrompit en pressant gentiment son épaule.  
\- Miss… Electre, calmez-vous. Personne ne vous en veut, d'accord ?

Misérable, Electre hocha la tête, refusant cependant de relever la tête, restant concentrée volontairement sur le sol de Poudlard.

Drago observait Electre Sayre, fille de Voldemort et de Bellatrix Lestrange, avec une sorte de fascination. Il avait côtoyé ses deux parents, et il était bien placé pour décrire leur folie et leur cruauté.  
Cependant, la gamine semblait… dévastée et fragile. Elle avait été une adolescente qui avait suivi ce qu'on lui avait rentré dans le crâne toute son enfance avant de se rendre compte qu'elle avait fait les mauvais choix.

Il n'y avait pas à chercher bien loin pour qu'il fasse le parallèle avec sa propre adolescence et qu'il se souvienne de ses erreurs, dont la plus grave avait laissé une marque indélébile sur son bras…  
Il avait été surpris de la décision de Potter de laisser la jeune fille impunie, de cacher qui elle était réellement. Sur le moment, fou d'inquiétude pour les deux garçons disparus, il aurait voulu la faire souffrir et se montrer impitoyable.

Puis, une fois rassuré de voir que Albus et Scorpius allaient bien, il avait compris la décision de Potter et avait été totalement d'accord avec lui. Elle méritait une seconde chance, tout comme lui y avait eu droit. C'était une gosse, qui n'avait rien connu d'autres que l'héritage plein de haine laissé par ses parents biologiques. Elle ne devait pas avoir eu une enfance bien heureuse, et il était temps qu'elle découvre qu'il y avait autre chose que la vengeance pour elle.

Son avenir était entre ses mains.


	47. Prison

En entrant dans le bureau de Harry Potter, Drago Malefoy la suivant de près comme pour l'empêcher de fuir, Electre avait l'impression que son coeur battait la chamade, comme pour jaillir hors de sa poitrine. Elle se sentait prête à fondre en larmes, et la jeune fille se mordait sans pitié les lèvres pour essayer de se maîtriser.

Une vague pensée la glaça : si ses parents avaient encore été en vie, elle aurait probablement subi une punition terrible pour se montrer aussi faible. Cette pensée qui l'aurait forcée à devenir plus dure et plus cruelle quelques semaines plus tôt la rendait juste… triste à cet instant.

Le Sauveur leva la tête et sourit, alors que Drago fermait la porte.  
\- Ah. Electre. Tu te demandes probablement pourquoi tu es ici.  
La jeune fille soupira et marmonna.  
\- Je pense en avoir une assez bonne idée.  
Les deux professeurs échangèrent un regard et la jeune fille détourna le regard. Le professeur Potter la fit sursauter.  
\- Et bien, dis nous ce que tu penses qu'il va se passer maintenant.

La jeune fille redressa les épaules et essaya de trouver en elle la force de relever la tête fièrement et de cacher son humiliation. C'est ainsi qu'elle énonça clairement sa pensée, d'une voix détachée comme si ça ne la concernait pas.  
\- Vous allez me dire que mes actes méritent punition finalement. Que je ne peux pas rester à Poudlard compte tenu de ce que j'ai osé faire… La marque des Ténèbres, agresser vos fils. Je… Je n'ai juste pas réussi à déterminer si je vais juste être expulsée ou si je devrais être enfermée à Azkaban.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un autre regard, puis Harry, visiblement horrifié, secoua la tête.  
\- Quoi ? Mais non ! Bien sûr que non ! Je veux dire, nous t'avons dit que… Que tu avais droit à une nouvelle chance.  
\- Donc je n'irais pas à Azkaban ?  
Electre se détesta pour l'espoir idiot qu'elle pouvait entendre dans sa voix.

Derrière elle, Drago intervint.  
\- Tu n'iras pas en prison, et tu ne vas pas être expulsée.  
La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux, perdue. Harry soupira lourdement.  
\- Merlin, depuis que nous sommes remontés de la Chambre des Secrets tu te tortures l'esprit à attendre une punition ?  
Electre s'empourpra légèrement mais ne répondit pas. Elle n'était pas certaine qu'il y ait une réponse correcte pour ce genre de question… Elle n'allait pas dire qu'elle avait perdu le sommeil, qu'elle mangeait à peine et que les cauchemars venaient détruire le peu de repos qu'elle arrivait à prendre.

Drago s'avança dans la pièce pour s'appuyer contre le bureau de Harry, se plaçant aux côtés du brun. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et ils semblèrent communiquer silencieusement, puis Harry reporta son attention sur l'adolescente.  
\- Electre. Ce que tu as fait était mal. Stupide également. Tu aurais pu avoir des problèmes, si quelqu'un avait été blessé. Fort heureusement, ça n'a pas été le cas. Nous avons longuement discuté de ta situation, et nous sommes d'accord sur un point : nous ne pouvons pas te punir sévèrement pour un tel acte, alors que toute ton éducation a tourné autour de tes parents et de leurs… idéaux. Comment pouvais-tu faire la part des choses alors que tu n'as jamais eu d'autre… point de vue ?  
Drago prit la suite, prenant un ton indifférent comme s'il n'était pas concerné.  
\- Ne pense pas que tu es traitée différemment, jeune fille. Potter ici présent a appliqué le même argumentaire lors de mon procès. Et j'ai été libéré malgré la marque sur mon bras.

Le Sauveur grogna et fusilla son collègue d'un regard noir.  
\- D'ailleurs dans ton cas, je me demande encore si j'ai eu raison.  
Loin de se vexer, le blond laissa échapper un ricanement moqueur, sous le regard effaré d'Electre.  
\- Oh arrête, Potter. On sait tous les deux que tu ne pourrais pas vivre sans moi.  
Ils échangèrent un vague sourire, avant de reporter leur attention sur l'élève écarlate, qui semblait particulièrement mal à l'aise de se trouver face à eux.

Harry soupira.  
\- Excuse-nous pour ce petit… hors-sujet. J'ai vu avec la Directrice MacGonagall que tu avais prévu de rester à Poudlard pendant les vacances scolaires, n'est-ce-pas ?  
Le jeune fille hocha la tête, après s'être raidie à la mention de la directrice de Poudlard. Le professeur brun se mordilla la lèvre un instant avant de jeter un nouveau coup d'oeil nerveux en direction de son collègue. Ces échanges de regards commençaient à inquiéter la jeune fille. Elle commençait à soupçonner que les deux hommes avaient une idée derrière la tête…  
\- Et donc… A la fin de l'année, tu as de la famille qui prendra soin de toi ?

Electre se ferma immédiatement. Mais en voyant que le Sauveur ne semblait pas décidé à abandonner le sujet, elle finit par avouer d'un ton sec.  
\- Je suis majeure. J'ai hérité des coffres de ma mère, ce qui devrait me permettre de me loger. Jusqu'à présent j'ai été élevée par… un couple payé par mon père. Il avait laissé des instructions précises sur mon éducation.

Drago grogna.  
\- Merlin. Je suppose que c'était loin d'une enfance pleine d'amour et de tendresse…  
Electre recula d'un pas, comme si elle préférait fuir plutôt que de répondre à cette question. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre des deux hommes ne semblait décidé à pousser la conversation sur cette pente.  
Au contraire, le professeur de potions reprit la conversation brusquement.  
\- Tu es de notre famille à tous les deux. Tu appartiens à la lignée Black. Tu es ma cousine, et dans le cas de Potter… Et bien il est le Lord Black régnant depuis que son parrain l'a fait hériter de tout.

Electre écarquilla les yeux, passant de l'un à l'autre, visiblement perdue.  
Harry lui sourit gentiment et lui adressa un clin d'œil.  
\- Comme tu vois, ce cher Malefoy me doit un minimum obéissance puisque je suis Lord Black et qu'il est un Black par le sang…  
Le brun gloussa comme un gamin lorsqu'il reçut un coup de coude dans les côtes. Après l'avoir copieusement fusillé du regard, Drago soupira et poursuivit.  
\- Techniquement, tu pourrais vivre au Manoir Malefoy en compagnie de ma mère - ta tante donc - mais… j'ai bien peur qu'elle soit… du genre glaciale. Elle n'est pas méchante mais pas vraiment apte à s'occuper d'un enfant. Aussi… Tu as le choix. Potter ou moi. Nous pouvons t'accueillir chez nous. Nous ne voulons pas que tu sois livrée à toi-même. Tu appartiens à notre famille et nous aurions… pris soin de toi plus tôt si nous avions connu ton existence.


	48. Yeux morts

Abasourdie, Electre avait longuement dévisagé les deux professeurs, ne voulant pas croire en ce qu'elle venait juste d'entendre.  
Elle était la fille de Voldemort. La fille de Bellatrix Lestrange. Elle avait tenté de faire accuser Drago Malefoy d'avoir lancé la marque de ténèbres et elle s'était attaqué aux fils des deux professeurs.  
Il était inconcevable qu'ils puissent tous les deux lui tendre la main. Même avec ces liens familiaux ténus qu'ils avançaient, ils n'avaient pas la moindre obligation. Ses parents avaient veillé à ce que sa généalogie reste secrète : il ne tenait à elle d'avouer qui elle était en réalité.

Décidant qu'elle ne pouvait pas réfléchir sereinement face aux deux professeurs qui attendaient calmement une réaction de sa part, elle bredouilla une vague excuse avant de fuir en courant.

Les deux hommes regardèrent la jeune fille quitter la salle comme si elle avait le diable au trousses et il échangèrent un coup d'oeil inquiet.  
Finalement, Harry soupira.  
\- Elle reviendra.  
\- Toujours aussi optimiste Potter. On attend peut-être un peu trop de cette gosse non ?  
\- Je ne sais pas comment elle a grandi, mais… si elle a manqué d'attention comme tu sembles le penser… Elle aura envie de voir ce qu'est une vie affective stable.

Drago le dévisagea et renifla.  
\- Et pour quelle raison elle aurait cette envie ?  
Harry s'écarta du bureau contre lequel il était appuyé - et de Drago - pour aller et venir dans son bureau, en se passant nerveusement la main dans les cheveux. Puis, après quelques tours - juste avant que Drago ne fasse une réflexion désagréable sur son incapacité à rester immobile pendant une conversation - il reprit la parole.  
\- Parce que c'est exactement ce que j'ai fait. Quand j'ai rencontré les Weasley. Dès que je les ai rencontré… Au moment où ils m'ont invité chez eux, je me suis glissé dans leur famille en prétendant en faire partie et j'ai profité de chaque… instant. De chaque geste de tendresse, de chaque moment d'affection en rêvant que j'étais vraiment des leurs. C'est probablement pour cette raison que j'ai fini par épouser Ginny au final.

Le blond resta un certain temps silencieux. Puis ses lèvres s'étirent en un rictus moqueur.  
\- Belle séance de psychologie Potter. Ton médicomage devrait être ravi…  
\- Abruti.

Ils échangèrent un regard avant de sourire. Puis, Harry mit fin à la conversation en haussant les épaule.  
\- Nous verrons bien.

De retour dans son dortoir, Electre s'était jeté sur son lit et avait soigneusement fermé ses rideaux. Elle avait besoin de solitude, pour pouvoir réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer.  
Venant de n'importe qui d'autre que le professeur Harry Potter, elle aurait pensé à une mauvaise plaisanterie à ses dépends. Une façon de se venger d'elle, de ses parents.

Elle ne le connaissait pas depuis longtemps, mais elle avait déjà compris que ce n'était pas le genre du Sauveur.  
Elle aurait aimé pouvoir lui trouver un défaut, pour continuer de le détester… Parce que bien qu'il ait tué ses parents juste après sa naissance, elle n'arrivait plus à lui en vouloir.

Elle sortit de sous son oreiller une photographie sorcière abîmée et elle contempla le portrait de sa mère, Bellatrix Black. Sous la masse des cheveux noirs et bouclés, les yeux morts fixaient le vide. Elle avait une moue boudeuse qui lui donnait un air vulgaire.  
Jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait pas fait attention à l'apparence de sa mère. Elle avait vénéré l'image, le seul souvenir qu'elle avait. Elle avait idéalisé cette femme, parce qu'elle était sa mère, et parce qu'elle n'avait rien d'autre.

Maintenant, après avoir entendu une autre version - la version de l'autre camp - elle commençait à ouvrir les yeux. La femme de la photo ne ressemblait pas à une mère douce et aimante. Elle avait l'air folle. Folle et dangereuse.  
Le professeur Malefoy lui avait dit que si ses parents étaient resté en vie, elle aurait été malheureuse, voire maltraitée. Sur l'instant, elle avait pensé que c'était pour la blesser, ou une manoeuvre pour endormir sa méfiance. Maintenant, elle commençait à le croire.

De toute sa vie, elle n'avait jamais entendu quelqu'un dire du bien de ses parents. Ils étaient puissants, cruels, impitoyables. Il n'y avait pas de récit d'amour romantique entre eux, pas de tendresse ou de bonne action. Voldemort avait visiblement choisi sa meilleure combattante pour lui donner un héritier. Rien de plus.

Les larmes coulaient maintenant librement sur ses joues, dans le secret de son lit. Elle se sentait stupide et pathétique.  
Stupide d'avoir suivi aveuglément les préceptes de deux êtres cruels fussent-ils ses parents. Pathétique d'espérer le pardon et le bonheur après avoir été élevé comme une bonne petite disciple des ténèbres.  
Electre renifla, et repensa à la proposition de ses deux professeurs. Les deux ennemis étaient liés par le nom des Black et ils avaient l'air de penser qu'ils pouvaient l'aider. Ils avaient l'air certains que leurs familles, leurs enfants l'accepteraient comme l'une des leurs…

Avec colère, Electre déchira en deux la photo de Bellatrix et la laissa tomber sur le lit, en sanglotant comme une petite fille. Elle s'essuya rageusement les joues, et se coucha en position fœtale, fermant les yeux très fort pour essayer d'imaginer ce que ce serait de vivre chez les Potter ou chez les Malefoy.

"Ça ne tient qu'à toi de le découvrir". La petite voix dans sa tête la tentait terriblement d'accepter la proposition.  
Appartenir à une famille, recevoir des sourires plutôt que des reproches. Elle rencontrerait peut-être les soeurs de sa mère. La lady glaciale et celle qui avait épousé un moldu. Elle ne serait plus jamais seule.

Il fallait simplement choisir un des deux professeurs. Ou juste accepter leur proposition et les laisser décider chez qui elle irait.  
Ses larmes s'apaisèrent tranquillement, et elle renifla avant de s'essuyer le visage. D'une main tremblante, elle saisit les morceaux de la photo de sa mère et soupira. D'un geste adroit de sa baguette, elle lança un Reparo. Immédiatement, la photo se reforma, comme si elle n'avait jamais été abîmée.  
Electre regarda une fois de plus la femme sur l'image, puis elle se redressa. Au lieu de glisser la photo sous l'oreiller comme elle le faisait depuis toute petite, elle la rangea soigneusement dans sa malle.

Il était temps qu'elle regarde vers l'avenir, son avenir. Elle ne laisserait pas passer la seconde chance qui lui était offerte.


	49. Vendu

\- Potter, maintenant que tu es débarrassé de la belette femelle, tu vas vivre où ?  
Harry leva les yeux des copies qu'il était en train de corriger pour observer Drago qui venait d'entrer dans son bureau. Le brun prit le temps de fermer sa bouteille d'encre et de poser sa plume avant de répondre.  
\- Et bien je suppose que je vais acheter une maison sur Pré-au-Lard. J'ai laissé la maison à Ginny.

Drago pinça les lèvres en observant ses ongles comme si la conversation n'était pas importante.  
\- Je pensais que tu pouvais éventuellement loger au Manoir. J'ai suffisamment de chambres pour que tu sois à l'aise avec tes enfants. Sans oublier Electre.

Harry ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer, stupéfait. Pris au dépourvu, il hocha la tête d'un air absent. Drago eut un large sourire.  
\- Vendu ! Scorpius sera ravi, et je pense ne pas m'avancer en disant qu'Albus également.  
Il s'avança vers Harry rapidement et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Electre avait attendu le soir, quelques instants avant le dîner pour se rendre dans le bureau du professeur Potter. Elle craignait toujours que ce soit une sinistre plaisanterie, que lorsqu'elle dirait qu'elle acceptait leur proposition, ils ne se moquent d'elle pour la rejeter.

En la voyant, Harry lui adressa un sourire amical.  
\- Electre. Entre, je t'en prie.  
Elle obéit, de plus en plus nerveuse et referma doucement la porte derrière elle.  
Le Sauveur sembla s'en rendre compte, puisqu'il lui fit signe de s'asseoir face à lui.  
\- Ne t'en fais pas. Même si tu refuses notre proposition, nous ne t'en voudrons pas. Nous voulons juste t'aider.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et hocha la tête.  
\- J'accepte. Je…  
Elle fut interrompue par la porte qui s'ouvrait dans son dos. Elle sursauta et ferma brusquement la bouche. En se tournant, elle ne fut pas vraiment surprise de découvrir que le professeur Malefoy entrait. Il lui sourit, et contourna le bureau pour se placer aux côtés du professeur Potter. Il posa une main sur l'épaule du brun, et les deux hommes échangèrent un regard.

Harry sourit, les yeux brillants, en se plongeant dans les yeux gris.  
\- Malefoy. Electre venait juste de me dire qu'elle acceptait notre proposition.

Drago hocha la tête, visiblement satisfait.  
\- Tu n'as pas à choisir chez qui tu veux aller, puisque nous allons vivre ensemble durant les vacances.

Electre écarquilla les yeux et son regard passa de l'un à l'autre. Cependant, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir, elle préféra rester silencieuse. En voyant que ses deux professeurs semblaient sérieux, elle se détendit légèrement, s'autorisant à espérer que tout irait bien dorénavant. Son sombre passé était derrière elle, et la vie lui offrait une seconde chance inattendue.

Le week-end suivant, Harry et Drago rassemblèrent leurs enfants - tout du moins ceux présents à Poudlard. Ils annoncèrent leur décision de vivre ensemble au Manoir Malefoy. Si Albus et Scorpius sautèrent de joie, prévoyant déjà de partager leur chambre, James se montra plus réservé, visiblement réticent.  
\- Et pourquoi on ne reste pas à la maison ? Chez nous ?  
Harry soupira.  
\- James… J'ai laissé la maison à ta mère.  
\- Mais tu es riche ! Tu peux acheter une maison !  
\- Pour l'instant, nous avons choisi de vivre au Manoir Malefoy pendant les vacances. Je ne compte pas acheter une maison.  
\- Et chez Mamy Molly ?  
Harry jeta un regard noir à son fils, et James baissa la tête, comprenant qu'il n'avait pas voix au chapitre. Quelques semaines plus tôt, il aurait violemment protesté et se serait emporté contre son père. Cependant, il commençait tout juste à retrouver de bonnes relations avec lui et il se résigna à devoir s'adapter. La seule chose dont il était certain était que son père ne laisserait personne leur faire du mal. C'était après tout le principal.

Il commençait également à connaître le professeur Malefoy et il devait avouer à contrecœur que l'homme n'était pas si mauvais. Loin de là...

L'arrivée d'Electre ne fut pas commentée. Les deux hommes avaient juste dit qu'elle était une cousine qu'ils venaient de retrouver et qu'elle n'avait nulle part où aller. Les deux plus jeunes savait tout de l'histoire mais avaient décidé de ne pas en parler... et ils ne révélèrent jamais qu'Electre avait envoyé un Doloris. La jeune fille s'était excusée prête à se dénoncer, et les deux jeunes garçons avaient pardonné. Scorpius avait plaisanté en prétendant qu'avoir une alliée en dernière année ferait d'eux les dieux de la maison Serpentard...

En apprenant l'emménagement de Harry au Manoir Malefoy, Ginny Weasley - anciennement Potter - hurla et tempêta. Elle tenta de discréditer son ex-mari en parlant à Rita Skeeter, qui publia un article au vitriol. Elle débarqua au Terrier chez ses parents pour se plaindre, accusant Drago Malefoy le Mangemort d'être la cause de son divorce.

Cependant, elle se rendit rapidement compte que personne ne se mettait de son côté. Sa propre mère lui rappela que sans son comportement, elle serait toujours mariée et heureuse en ménage. Elle avait été le propre artisan de son malheur.

Même sans personne pour lui donner raison, Ginny s'entêtait à un point que même ses propres enfants décidèrent de lui tourner le dos. Ils ne voulaient pas être utilisés par leur mère pour blesser leur père, surtout qu'ils découvraient un Harry Potter heureux comme jamais, détendu et souriant, plaisantant avec eux, jamais à court de temps.

La cohabitation entre Harry et Drago fut une réussite. Il s'entendaient parfaitement et s'il leur arrivait de se disputer, l'orage passait rapidement. Ils avaient toujours cette façon unique de communiquer, et leur entourage se demandait parfois s'ils plaisantaient ou s'ils s'insultaient. Leur sourire pourtant, assuraient à tous qu'ils s'étaient parfaitement trouvés, après tout ce temps.

L'amitié entre eux avait cédé place à un autre sentiment. Leurs gestes de tendresse restaient réservés aux moments où ils étaient seuls tous les deux. Ils avaient décidé de ne pas mettre de mots sur ce qu'ils vivaient. Ils profitaient uniquement du jour présent. Leur relation ne regardaient qu'eux et puisque leurs enfants l'acceptait pleinement, rien d'autre n'avait d'importance.

Leurs amis ne posaient pas de questions. Parfois, Harry pensait que Hermione avait compris. Elle les observait et souriait, mais elle respectait leur choix de vivre à leur manière. Elle avait naturellement inclus Drago lorsqu'elle invitait Harry et ce dernier râlait, mais y allait avec le sourire. Ils avaient tous grandi et mûri, et les désaccords de l'enfance étaient bien loin.

_Cinq ans plus tard, Noël_

Harry fit entrer les enfants dans le Manoir Malefoy. Albus et Scorpius étaient encore une fois collés l'un à l'autre, inséparables comme toujours. Albus taquinait son meilleur ami sur sa relation amoureuse toute récente avec Rose Weasley - leur complice depuis la première année - et Scorpius rosissait légèrement, un léger sourire niais aux lèvres. Rosie après tout avait le caractère fort de sa mère et elle menait le blondinet par le bout du nez.

Lily babillait, près de James. Puisqu'il n'était plus à Poudlard, sa jeune sœur se faisait un devoir de lui rapporter tout ce qui s'y passait. L'aîné de la fratrie quand à lui s'était pleinement réconcilié avec son père. Il s'était peu à peu calmé, et avait fini par se rendre compte que sa mère avait fait en sorte de l'éloigner de Harry. Après une dispute épique, il lui avait tourné le dos, indifférent à ses larmes. Il lui avait fallu beaucoup de temps et de conversations avec Teddy pour avoir le courage de s'excuser enfin, et de reconnaître enfin qu'il n'avait rien à reprocher à son père. Étrangement, ce fut quelques conversations discrètes avec Drago qui lui avaient permis de réellement tourner la page de son adolescence compliquée, et il avait fondu en larmes le jour où Harry lui avait dit qu'il était fier de lui et de son changement de comportement.

Dans le grand salon, Drago était installé sur un fauteuil, observant Teddy Lupin et Electre Sayre décorer le sapin. La jeune fille s'était métamorphosée : elle n'avait jamais été si souriante que ces dernières années, et elle avait montré qu'elle pouvait être quelqu'un de bien.  
Elle s'était employé à se faire oublier ses erreurs, bien que selon les deux professeurs qui l'avaient pris sous leur aile il n'y avait rien à pardonner. Teddy avait été dépité de découvrir qu'Electre était sa cousine surtout parce qu'il avait eu un coup de coeur pour elle, en la voyant. Finalement, ils étaient devenus les meilleurs amis du monde.

Harry et Drago avaient présenté la jeune fille comme une cousine Black venant des Etats-Unis et personne n'avait posé plus de questions. Puisqu'elle était majeure, il n'y avait pas eu besoin de papiers officiels pour qu'elle puisse vivre près d'eux. Au départ, la jeune fille avait été perturbée par cette vie de famille qu'elle n'avait jamais connu, par cette façon de s'intéresser à elle, à ce qu'elle faisait.

Mais Harry avait eu raison. Elle n'avait jamais eu de tendresse ou de gentillesse de sa vie, et elle s'en était gorgé, profitant de chaque instant, craignant au début d'être rejetée. Elle avait pris confiance en elle, et avait appris surtout à faire confiance aux autres. Lily surtout s'était amourachée d'elle et la traitait en grande sœur, toujours près d'elle. Leur rencontre avait été décisive : Electre avait pris la fillette sous son aile et la protégeait farouchement.

Pendant que les enfants se précipitaient sur les deux plus âgés avec des exclamations bruyantes, Harry s'approcha de Drago et se pencha pour déposer un baiser au coin de ses lèvres, qu'il approfondirait plus tard, derrière la porte fermée de leur chambre. Puis, ils regardèrent avec un sourire amusé leur tribu si exhubérante, pleine de rires et d'exclamations de joie.  
Il leur suffit d'un regard échangé pour se comprendre : ils se remerciaient mutuellement. Ils s'était trouvés, et ils avaient réussi à dépasser d'anciennes querelles pour apprendre à se connaître réellement, sans faux semblants.  
Ils n'auraient jamais pu penser que le bonheur viendrait de cette façon, mais ils étaient bien décidé à faire tout ce qu'il fallait pour que leur histoire atypique dure le plus longtemps possible.

Si quelqu'un venait à leur poser une question concernant leur avenir, ils n'auraient pas besoin de consulter Luna - restée professeur de divination - pour affirmer qu'ils vieilliraient ensemble et qu'après avoir connu le pire, le Manoir Malefoy résonnerait longtemps de rires.


End file.
